L'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs
by Angie-Do
Summary: Chap 7 et 8 online ! Que sont devenu nos héros une fois la vie adulte commencé...Yuki s'explique sur cette enfant, Akito prépare un mauvais coup, et le couple de Kyo commence à battre de l'aile...problème et explication en perspective[ yaoi et non yaoi ]
1. Avenir 1

Titre : l'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleures...

Auteur : The-angel-of-shadow

Série: Fruit Basket

Genre :...la vie continue

Couple : Mwaahahahah ( pas tapé éè## )  
  
_Pensée_  
  
-Parole

L'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs... chapitre 1

-------

-Encore du thé, Honda-san ? Oui, encore s'il te plait !  
  
_Je regarde Kagura qui me ressert du thé dans ma tasse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a chang ! La vie adulte lui réussi, elle s'est beaucoup assagie et physiquement, elle est devenue une très jolie femme. Elle a bien réussi, elle a construit une maison en domaine Sôma, une très grande maison, puis elle s'est mariée avec toi... Si je me rappelle bien, ça doit faire 3 ans ½ que vous êtes marié, le bonheur pour vous ! A ce bonheur c'est ajouté 2 enfants, deux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, Shiori et Takumi. Deux magnifiques enfants qui n'ont à peine 2 ans et quelque mois. Tu as vraiment de la chance Kagura, tu es une très bonne mère, tu as un mari qui t'aime plus que tout, deux enfants que tu chéris, un travail qui te réussi......je t'envie......quant à moi, je n'ai pas tout ça, enfin si, j'ai un travail......mais je ne suis pas si heureuse que toi, je masque tout derrière un masque. Apparence joyeuse mais profondément marqué intérieurement...je suis venue pour tout de dire, mais, aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche pour exprimer mon mal être..._  
  
-Torhu ? Dit Kagura

-...euh! Oui?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller....

-Ouiiiiiiinnnnn crie d'un bébé ( TT)

Kagura et Torhû se regardent, puis Kagura se lève du fauteuil :

-Gomen asai, Torhû-san, je reviens...

-Non, non, je t'en pris, c'est le devoir d'une mère ! Dit Torhû avec un demi-sourire

Kagura sourit, fait un soupir, puis sort de la pièce. Torhû se retrouve seule dans le petit salon, et regarde autour d'elle quant ses yeux se posent sur photo posée sur table d'appoint à coté de la télévision. Torhû se lève, va prendre la photo et la regarde, dessus Kagura en chemise blanche d'hôpital avec dans ses bras deux petits êtres, très très jeunes, ils viennent de naître La naissance de Shiori et Takumi...  
  
_Je me rappelle encore ce jour, tout le monde était là, un grand jour dans la famille Sôma. Le stresse qui régnait dans le couloir où tout le monde attendait impatient de voir les enfants. Toi, surtout, qui était stressé, même si tu es le père, Kagura ne voulait pas que tu assiste à la naissance..._  
  
-Oh ! ? ! Honda-san ? Ohayo !

Torhû se retourne :

-Ohayogozaima ! Dit-elle souriante

-Je ne savais pas que vous viendrez, vous allez bien ?

-Oui très bien, continue Torhû, je suis passé voir Kagura pour parler..._de mes problèmes_

-Pour parler ? Vous avez des problèmes Honda-san ?

-Non, non, je vais bien, pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! ''

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers, Kagura arrive dans le petit salon avec dans ses bras, une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux violet, et aux yeux améthyste très claire, vraiment clair. Elle a un joli visage fin. La jeune fille enlace fortement Kagura au coup, elle regarde Torhû avec un sourire que lui rend cette dernière. Kagura regarde étonné et se tourne vers son interlocuteur, Kagura fait un grand sourire, s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse en guise de bonjour  
  
_...Je t'envie vraiment Kagura......tu as un mari qui prend soin de toi......et toi, tu es tellement heureux avec elle, on voit bien l'amour que tu ressen__s pour elle............Yuki........._

_--------_

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Torhu ? Demande Kagura 

-Je ne sais pas, elle à l'air tellement préoccupé et mal dans sa peau...

Kagura et Haru marchent tranquillement dans la rue. Kagura a ses deux enfants avec elle, qu'elle transporte dans une poussette. Kagura a demandé à Haru de l'accompagner pour prendre l'air, il fait tellement beau dehors Haru n'a pas vraiment changé, avant, c'était plutôt un adolescent pratiquement pas autonome et qui se moquait de la société, et maintenant à 25 ans, c'est un adulte responsable, très autonome, sur de lui comme dans son travail. Question look, il n'a pas vraiment changé. Kagura regarde Haru

-Mal dans sa peau ?

-Oui, j'en suis sur qu'elle ne va pas bien, même si elle sourit tout le temps, elle est différente Peut-être, il sait sûrement passer quelque chose. Quant elle est venu à la maison, elle était complètement ailleurs, toujours dans ses pensées, j'étais très inquiète, mais je ne lui ai pas montr

-Elle se confie à ses amies, dit Haru, peut-être quant leur demandant...

-...Elles ne nous diront rien, surtout si c'est grave et que ça concerne Torhû. Elles ne diront rien pour ne pas nous inquiéter, dit Kagura

-Tu es sure ? Demande Haru perplexe

-100%...sinon toi, ça va comme tu veux ? Haru fait un silence, il regarde ailleurs

-On peut dire que ça va, si tu parle relation amoureuse, je peux te dire que ça va, ça vient ! Tu le sais, pas la peine de le redire, non ? [ oui, mais nous, nous ne savons pas éè ]

-......Encore ? ...Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien dit de tes sentiments ? Demande Kagura surprise

-...

-Baka ! Elle et il ne vont pas attendre, tu sais, si tu ne dépêche pas, l'un des deux va t'échapper et tu vas le regrettera, tu verras ! Dit Kagura en souriant

Haru fait un petit sourire en direction de Kagura, puis son regard se prolonge sur Kagura et il regarde la poussette, Shiori dort comme un ange :

-En tout cas pour toi, on peut dire que tout va bien !

Kagura fait un sourire à la remarque d'Haru, en regardant sa fille dormire

-Oui, on peut dire...je suis comblée, je suis une femme comblée, Haru si tu savais à qu'elle point, je suis heureuse. J'ai ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, même si mon mari n'est pas Kyo-kun, j'aime toujours autant mon mari. J'ai deux enfants et un travail stable grâce à Tsuki-chan, et un mari qui m'aime...

-Yuki, dit Haru

-Oui, Yuki, dit Kagura, qui aurait cru un jour que je serai sa femme [ X personne : nous aussi, Angel : je suis l'auteur, alors chut ! èé ]

Haru regarde surpris Kagura et lui sourit à nouveau :

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois heureuse avec lui, et lui, il t'aime tellement, ça se voit !

La jeune mère regarde intrigué Haru et commence à rire C'est vrai qu'elle est heureuse avec Yuki, elle est tellement heureuse que pour Kagura, personne ne pourra entraver ce bonheur. Le chemin à été dure, très dure, pour arrivé à cela...

------

Kyo se sert du café dans un bol posé à coté de lui, puis il prend du sucre et le met dans le bol, puis il commence à tourner le café avec la petite cuillère. Il regarde son café impassible, comme envoûté par la noirceur de celui-ci. Il amène son bol à sa bouche quant deux bras viennent par derrière s'entourer autour de sa taille, Kyo boit tranquillement une gorge

-Je t'aime Kyo, dit une voix

-Ohayogozaima, bien dormi ? Dit Kyo souriant

Kyo repose son bol et se retourne sur la personne derrière lui. C'est un jeune homme, châtain clair, des yeux vert émeraudes qui brillent, ses cheveux tombe sur ses yeux. Assez androgyne, il fait une tête de moins que Kyo, d'ailleurs il semble un peu plus jeune que celui-ci. Il porte un Yukata un peu grand pour lui. Kyo le regarde longuement en souriant, et lui caresse la joue

-J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçut hier soir, dit Kyo inquiet

Le jeune homme rougit en pensant à la nuit mouvementée qu'ils ont pass

-Ano...comment peux-tu me décevoir, alors que je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'avec toi

Kyo le regarde surpris, sourit, puis il passe ses doigts sur les lèvres du jeune homme et remplace très vites ses doigts par ses propres lèvres. Leur baiser devient très vite plus intense, le jeune homme passe sa main sous le tee-shirt de Kyo et commence à le caresser. Kyo, quant à lui, retire ses lèvres de la bouche du jeune homme, puis il l'embrasse dans le cou, et commence à descendre de plus en plus bas, puis il arrête et regarde son amant

-Tu n'es pas fatigu ? Dit Kyo

Le jeune homme le regarde en souriant, prend sa main, l'amène dans leur chambre, il jette Kyo sur le lit, enlève son yukata et se jette sur Kyo

-...la fatigue ne m'a pas encore envahi...

-------

Kyo regarde la petite table basse à coté de lui, prend le paquet de cigarette posé dessus, il ouvre le paquet et en prend une. Il l'allume, l'amène à sa bouche et fume un coup. Kyo regarde impassible le mur en face de lui. Il est assis dans son lit, nu, à coté de lui, son amant, qui dort encore. Kyo le regarde longuement en souriant  
  
_Je viens de me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir... je t'aime tellement, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire... Et maintenant, il va falloir que je le dise à ma famille, leur dire mon homosexualité, mais comment faire, le dire va être difficile. J'aurai tellement voulu en discuter avec Torhû mais elle est tellement occupée ses derniers temps, alors à qui ? ...A Kagura, elle me comprendra, j'imagine déjà sa tête... « Kyo-kun tu es...... »...et quant à la famille..._  
  
-Kyo-kun ?...tu empeste la cigarette, éteins-moi ça... 

-Kyo regarde étonné son amant, et l'embrasse sur la joue

-Juste une, Kisaki, juste une seule...

Kisaki se tourne sur Kyo et le regarde interrog :

-...Tu es préoccupe ? Demande Kisaki

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

-Non, c'est que quant tu fume, ça veut dire que quelque chose t'embête. Kyo qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Kyo observe son amant, puis souffle de la fumé en direction du plafond

-...je vais le dire à ma famille...

Kisaki le regarde plus attentivement, il commence à s'inquiéter

-...Leur dire ? ...Leur dire ta direction sexuelle ? Dit-il un peu gêner

Kyo le regarde avec de grands yeux et bouche bée

-Kawwwaiiii !! La façon dont tu l'as dit, et ta petite tête inquiète...

Kisaki le regarde impassible, Kyo arrête de rire et commence à toussoter :

-...Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas « ton homosexualit », ça te gêne ? Dit Kyo en caressant son visage et l'embrassant sur la bouche ensuite, ...oui, je vais le dire à ma cousine

-Ta cousine ? Demande Kisaki interrog

-Oui, elle est importante à mes yeux, et je suis sure qu'elle me comprendra. Elle est mariée et a deux enfants, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle ?

-Ah oui...celle qui a deux enfants qui t'appellent « oncle sama kyo-chan » ! Ahahahaha ! dit amus Kisaki

Kyo pique un fard, et commence à rire aussi. Kisaki le regarde soulagé, il sait que ça va être dur pour lui. Le jeune androgyne s'assoit dans le lit prêt de Kyo :

-Kyo-kun...sache que...

Puis, il enlace tendrement son amant, lui donne un baiser, un doux baiser :

- ...Je t'aime...tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi, la seule personne qui m'a délivré alors que tout été perdu à mes yeux et, je serai toujours là pour toi.......... je t'aime trop, mon Kyo

Kyo regarde très étonné son amant, il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier se trouvant sur la table de chevet et enlace aussi Kisaki. Kisaki aime Kyo, s'est la seule chose qui compte en ce moment, les paroles de celui-ci lui ont fait de l'effet, elles l'ont un peu soulagé...

---------

Kyo marche tranquillement, il se rend chez Kagura et Yuki. Il fait beau dehors, le soleil est beau fixe. Kyo est assez tendu et très inquiet, il appréhende cette conversation.

_comment va-t-elle réagir ? Yuki sera-t-il l ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Et Kagura, va-t-elle ou non être dégoûté, le rejet ?_

A 25 ans, Kyo est un adulte assagi, il a énormément mûri, on ne reconnaît plus le Kyo qui s'énervait à la moindre remarque, dont le passe-temps favori était d'essayer de vaincre Yuki. Il est professeur de karaté. Kyo arrive très vite à destination, même s'il a marché lentement. Il ouvre le portail, emprunte la petit allé qui mène à la porte d'entrée. Yuki et Kagura ne vivent pas très loin de chez Shiguré. Kyo arrive devant la porte coulissante de leur maison, il ne sait plus quoi faire, il regarde très inquiet et perplexe la porte, doit-il ou non frapper ?  
_Allez Kyo...si tu ne fais rien...... tu le regretteras...._

Torhû marche paisiblement, elle rentre chez elle, elle baisse la tête, ses yeux ne quittent pas le sol, elle pleure  
_ Pourquoi ? pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi......tu m'as trahi, je pensais que tu m'aimais, que toi et moi, nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main, unis, et je pensais nourrir un amour réciproque, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au lieu de ça, j'ai eu droit à l'horreur, jamais je n'aurais cru que cela aller m'arrivé un jour, j'ai été naïve...qui pourra croire que......par toi......non, je ne veux pas le croire......_

Torhû arrive chez elle, elle habite dans une petite maison, pas très loin de chez Arisa. Elle et Torhû sont toujours de très bonnes amies. D'ailleurs, c'est l'un des raisons qui fait que Torhû a décidé d'emménager à coté de chez elle. Elle est maintenant un membre à part entière de la famille Sôma. Torhû fait des études de droits pour devenir avocat, elle a aussi à mûrir en grandissant, même si sa naïveté n'est pas partit à 100% ( TT) Torhû pose son sac sur son canapé, et s'effondre à son tour dessus. Elle essuie ses larmes et fixe le plafond  
_ Je souffre tellement...tout ça à cause......non, non ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne, je me suis accroché, je voulais tellement y croire, croire au prince charmant, mais tu m'as remis les pieds sur terre...je ne suis qu'une idiote......_

__

_---------_

Kamisama...ouff – grand soupire-...j'ai réussi à mettre ce que je voulais, bravo ( se félicite soi-même) ''''...bon, je vais pas m'éterniser à blablater, et que je ferai plus de commentaire la prochaine fois 


	2. Avenir 2

Titre : l'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs...

Auteur : The-angel-of-shadow

Série: Fruit Basket

Genre :...la vie continue toujours

Couple : Yuki/Kagura Torhû/et l'homme masqué Kyo/Kisaki les autres couples arrivent aussi...

Disclaimer :...Okai, j'avoue, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais si vous insisté, je veux bien les avoir, non ?   
  
_Pensée_  
  
-Parole  
  
L'avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs – chapitre 2-

-----------

-Okasan ! Dit la douce voix de Jun 

Kagura se retourne sur son nom et regarde sa fille qui avance vers elle, en suçant son pouce et en portant une peluche-souris violette dans ses bras. Kagura est assise par terre à coté de la table basse habillée en kimono, elle remplit des papiers. Jun avance vers sa mère et lui tend les bras, puis Kagura met ses papiers au coté d'elle et prend sa fille dans ses bras. Jun enlace tendrement sa mère et lui fait un bisou, Kagura la regarde  
-Ton frère dort encore ? !

Jun fait un oui de la tête. Kagura lui fait un énorme sourire et commence à lui faire un câlin [ kawaiiiii ]  
Toc toc toc  
  
-J'arrive, crie Kagura, ...j'arrive mon ange

La jeune mère pose sa fille au sol et s'en va vers la porte d'entrée, elle ouvre la porte coulissante, devant elle, Kyo qui la regarde avec un demi- sourire. Elle le regarde surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui rend visite  
  
-KYO-KUN ! Oyahogozaima !!! Kyaaa, crie Kagura heureuse  
-.......oyaho...Kagura-san !  
  
Kagura s'est jeté sur Kyo et l'enlace tendrement. La bonne humeur de sa cousine redonne un peu de joie à Kyo, qui semble perdu et assez inquiet :  
  
-Ano......Kagura...que dira Yuki s'il nous voit  
  
Kagura se retire très vite de Kyo et baisse la tête gênée :  
  
-Mes mauvaises habitudes reviennent, dit-elle avec un sourire, ...mais que me vaux cette visite en mon humble demeure ?

Kyo dévie le regard de Kagura et observe le sol :  
-Je peux entrer ?  
  
La jeune femme regarde étonné son cousin puis lui fait signe de rentrer. Kagura se dirige vers le salon, suivit de Kyo. Cela fait longtemps que le chat n'est pas venu chez le couple de jeunes mariés, il venait plus souvent avant, mais il avait peur qu'ils découvrent son changement de comportement  
  
-Oh ! Kyo regarde à sa jambe où un petit être s'est accroch  
  
-Kagura...  
  
Kagura se tourne sur Kyo puis elle regarde sa jambe, elle sourit  
  
-Je me demandais où il était passé celui-là...tu peux le prendre s'il te plait ?  
  
Kyo prend dans ses bras ce petit bonhomme et le regarde en souriant. C'est le deuxième enfant de Yuki et de Kagura, le frère jumeau de Jun, Takumi. IL ressemble plus à sa mère comparée à sa sœur, qui est pratiquement le portrait de son père. Takumi a de grands yeux bleus mélangé à une pointe de vers visible. Il est châtain blond. Takumi regarde son oncle impassible en suçant son pouce et en portant dans ses bras une peluche chat orangé. Kyo est intrigué par cette peluche :  
  
-Kagura ? ...cette peluche  
-Ce chat ? C'est Yuki qui lui a offert Kyo s'arrête de marcher et écarquille les yeux :  
-Sérieux ? Demande-t-il surpris  
-Je plaisante..., dit Kagura en riant, c'est moi qui lui ai offert, il l'a adopté et depuis il ne lâche plus, c'est son animal. Il aime énormément ce chat...ça t'étonne ?  
  
Kyo observe Takumi qui l'enlace tendrement au cou et qui commence à dormir paisiblement sur son épaule. Comment croire que le fils de son ancien ennemi aime plus que tous les chats ! Kyo et la jeune mère arrivent au salon, puis cette dernière reprend Takumi endormit et va dans une pièce à coté et revient tout de suite après :  
  
-Je prépare du thé et je suis entièrement à toi  
  
-quelques minutes plus tard-  
  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Kagura en servant du th

Kyo la remercie pour le thé et le tourne avec une petite cuillière  
-Je l'espère aussi... Kagura s'assoit en face de Kyo et le regarde souriante  
-Je t'écoute Kyo la regarde inquiet, il ne sait pas par où commencer, comment dire à Kagura son homosexualit :  
-Je ne sais pas par où commencer  
-Vraiment ? Dit Kagura surprise, c'est si compliqué à dire  
-Plutôt dure à dire... Kagura observe son cousin et pousse délicatement sa tasse sur la table  
-Kyo-kun ? Dit Kagura anxieuse, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais

Kyo baisse la tête et commence à parler tout bas, la jeune mère ne l'entend pas et lui demande de répéter  
-Je vais être clair...je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras, ni comment tu le prendras, en tout cas j'espère que cela ne changera en rien...je suis homosexuel, je suis intéresser que par les hommes, dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux sa cousine

Kagura ne dit rien, elle fait de grands yeux, elle regarde abasourdie son cousin. Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Son cousin, celui qu'elle a aimé passionnément autrefois, son Kyo-kun, est gay...  
  
----------  
  
-Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir en parler aux autres ? Tu fais partie de leur famille maintenant, ils ont le droit de savoir. Torhû, il faut leur dire, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose, dit Arisa

Torhû fait non de la tête, Arisa fait un soupir, elle ne comprend pas le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes femmes sont dans une brasserie, Torhû a demandé à Arisa de venir, elle avait un fort besoin de parler, surtout à elle. Arisa n'a pas vraiment changé, elle est devenue professeur dans un lycée.

-Arisa...je ne peux pas, dit Torhû attristé puis elle enlace son bas- ventre, ...j'ai peur comment vais-je leur annoncer ça...  
-En leur disant la vérité, dit Arisa, ils ne feront rien, ils te comprendront, sinon ils auront affaire à moi  
-...Tu ne connais pas le chef de famille......même s'il est malade, il est toujours aussi puissant au sein de la famille Sôma  
-Je pensais que maintenant, il y a Tsusuki, tout irait mieux. C'est elle qui est le chef de famille maintenant ?  
-Non, pas tout à fait, elle aide seulement Akito dans sa tâche mais rien d'autre, elle peut être dure, elle aussi...  
-Je pourrai lui parler si tu veux, je la vois souvent en sortant du boulot  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, si je dois parler, je le ferai moi-même

Arisa regarde inquiète son ami, quand le portable de Torhû se met à sonner, cette dernière le prend et raccroche :  
-Moshi moshi ?  
-_Honda-san ? ...Bonjour, le docteur Takashi à l'appareil  
_ -Oyahô, docteur Arisa observe perplexe Torh  
_ -J'ai vos résultats, voulez-vous passer pour les prendre ou je vous les donne par téléphone maintenant ?_  
-Je vous écoute, dit Torhû en appréhendant la réponse  
_-...Les résultats sont positifs, Honda-san vous attendez un enfant......  
_  
-----------  
  
Kyo regarde le fleuve impassible, il est assis tranquillement sur l'herbe. Le soleil se couche, le ciel est orangé, un petit vent printanier souffle. Le jeune homme est perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il l'entoure. Il fume paisiblement. Pourtant il s'est juré de ne plus toucher à une cigarette. Par amour, il a décidé d'arrêter. Kisaki a horreur de la nicotine et il a des arguments tenaces. Mais là, Kyo veut décompresser, quand il stresse ou qu'il est préoccupé ou même quand il ne se sent pas bien, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher de fumer  
  
------1h30 plutôt...------  
  
Kagura est toujours abasourdie, elle regarde bouche bée Kyo, comment croire ce qu'il vient de dire  
-Kyo...je ne sais pas quoi dire...si...je ne m'y attendais pas...Quel choc ! Je suis désoler de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité...tu seras toujours mon Kyo- kun, mais, je n'arrive pas à y croire comprend moi..., continue-t-elle en baissant la tête  
-Je te comprends, Kagura, dit Kyo avec un demi-sourire Kagura relève la tête et fait un petit sourire crispé à Kyo puis elle fait un soupir :  
-Et le reste de la famille, leur dire ça ne vas pas être chose facile... Kyo la regarde étonn  
-...Sache que je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, d'ailleurs tu as......comment dis-t-on ? Dit Kagura en réfléchissant  
-Un amant Kagura le regarde avec de grands yeux  
-Un amant ? Tu en as un ? Kyo remarque que Kagura a changé de comportement, elle est à nouveau souriant et joyeuse, cette attitude fait sourire le chat. Sa cousine sent bien qu'il est mal à l'aise et elle essaye de ne pas le préoccupé davantage  
-Si je te disais oui... Kagura fixe étonné Kyo puis se lève brusquement et vient se mettre juste à coté de lui, elle le prend par le bras :  
-Dis ! Dis ! Qui-est ce ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Il est comment ? Dis-moi tout Kyo-kun Kyo tourne sa tête sur Kagura et commence à rire...  
  
-------  
  
_ Au moins avec Kagura, tout c'est bien passé, je me suis inquiéter pour rien, mais quant sera-t-il des autres, tous les Sôma ne sont pas si ouvert d'esprit comme Kagura et puis ça m'étonne qu'elle ne le dise pas à quelqu'un...peut-être à Yuki...Mais dans cette histoire, c'est Akito qui me fait le plus peur........._  
  
-----------------  
  
Haru marche tranquillement dans la rue  
-Haru ! Haru-kun ! Haru se retourne, Tsusuki arrive vers lui en courant, elle porte un kimono rouge bordeaux. Ce dernier regarde Tsusuki qui est toute essoufflée  
-Tu vas où comme ça ? Demande Tsusuki  
-Chez Yuki et Kagura, je passe la nuit là-bas, je suppose que toi aussi  
-Tu dors chez eux...euh...oui, je me rends aussi là-bas ! Kagura veut me parler de quelque chose alors j'y vais et s'il ne se fait pas tard je passerai chez Torhû pour prendre de ses nouvelles  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas aller la voir ? Demande Haru  
-Un peu oui...j'étais occupée, il faut me comprendre, dit Tsusuki  
  
Tsusuki est la fiancée d'Akito, c'est elle qui dirige la famille Sôma depuis que celui-ci est malade. Elle est très douce et gentille, mais elle peut être dure par moment, elle a une dent contre Shiguré et veut lui faire payer. Elle est mannequin pour un grand magasine japonais sur la mode. Elle ne fait pas son âge, il faut dire que cela dépend de ses cheveux, quand elle a ses cheveux ondulé, elle fait à peine 18-19 ans et quand ils sont raides, son âge plus adulte. Tsusuki a de longs cheveux naturels gris clair avec des yeux ocres mélangées à du vert, qui rende ses yeux très attirants  
  
-Dis-moi Haru ? Demande Tsusuki  
-Hn ?  
-Torhû, elle va bien ? Depuis son histoire avec... Je me suis posé des questions  
-Tu étais contre à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ?  
-Non...mais j'ai ouie dire, tu connais les vieilles mégères Sôma, que Torhû aurait quelque problème de santé, et qu'elles l'ont même vu vomir plusieurs fois  
-......Elle serait enceinte ? Dit surpris Haru  
-Je ne sais pas...mais tu imagine si... Tsusuki marque une pause  
-...si elle l'est Haru la regarde attentivement, il s'est même arrêter de marcher.

Les deux adultes se regardent interrog  
-Je ne préfère pas y penser, enfin j'espère pour elle qu'Akito le n'apprenne pas, si c'est le cas, dit Haru soucieux  
-Je l'espère aussi, dit Tsusuki avec une voie très inquiète

Ils reprennent la route en direction de la maison des mariés.  
_ Le comportement de Torhû serait justifier, si cela est vrai...un enfant...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que sera une mauvais chose, en tout cas si ça arrive maintenant......_  
  
------------  
  
Kagura est assise sur son canapé, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Tellement de chose, de question lui trottait dans la tête, elle ne fait pas attention aux gens qui l'entourent, en particulier à son mari et à ses enfants. Une seule chose revient dans sa tête la discussion avec Kyo cet après-midi. Elle n'en a pas encore parlé à quelqu'un, par où commencer, mais elle a surtout peur de la réaction du chef de famille, d'Akito  
_ Kyo-kun......Nous sommes adultes maintenant, mais nous devons encore avoir les accords des chefs de familles, maintenant il y a Tsuki-chan qui pourra t'épauler, t'aider contre Akito, mais elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre et si..._  
  
-Kagura ? Kagura ?

La jeune femme sort de ses pensées et regarde devant elle, Yuki est là, accroupie, ses mains posées sur les genoux de sa femme, il la regarde inquiet, très inquiet. Kagura l'observe surprise puis elle fait un petit sourire gêne  
-Gomen, Yun...Je t'ai inquiété, j'étais dans mes pensées  
-Tu es sure que ça va ? Dit Yuki en se relevant et en prenant la main de Kagura  
-Je vais bien, ne te fais pas du souci pour moi, dit Kagura souriante Puis cette dernière se relève, Yuki l'enlace tendrement et l'embrasse   
-...Ca m'inquiète énormément quand tu es dans cet état, dit-il, ...ce n'est pas ton habitude d'être aussi silencieuse Kagura ne dit rien, et fait un énorme sourire à son mari en le remerciant  
  
Toc toc toc  
  
-Ca doit être Haru et Tsusuki, je vais leur ouvrir, dit Yuki  
-Je monte, je vais voir comment ils vont là haut Yuki se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, Kagura fait un soupir et va prendre les escaliers  
_ Et toi Yun ? ...Comment vas-tu réagir ! Je suis tellement angoissée......_  
  
-------------  
  
Kyo marche tranquillement dans les rues du centre ville. Il rentre chez lui, quand son portable se met à sonner, il le prend, un nom s'affiche : Kisaki  
_ Il va me tuer c'est sur...,_ pense Kyo avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Moshi moshi ?

-_Kyo-kun...Kamisama, tu veux ma mort ?_ Dit à la fois inquiet et énervé Kisaki

-Bonsoir...gomen, Ki-chan, pardonne moi

_-Mouais...pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné, pour me dire comment ça c'est passé, j'étais tellement inquiet, j'ai même eu peur que tu t'étais suicidé en me laissant seul dans ce mon impitoyable  
_  
Un silence se marque  
-Je suis vraiment désoler, je suis bientôt arriver chez moi, mais je bifurque et je passe chez toi  
-_C'est vrai ?_ Dit Kisaki joyeux, _tu veux passer à la maison ? Tu ne change tes habitudes Kyo-kun, toi qui deteste te déplacer, ça m'intrigue  
_ -Je veux me faire pardonner, et puis si ça te fait plaisir, je ne peux qu'être heureux, ta joie est mon bonheur, je suis là dans 10 minutes, dit Kyo avec un grand sourire aux lèvres  
-_A dans 10 minutes alors..._  
-Okai à tout de suite  
-_Ano...Kyo-kun...,_ dit timidement Kisaki  
-Oui ?  
_-...Je t'aime......_

Puis Kisaki raccroche, Kyo est surpris et fais un sourire, mais il est soudainement attrist  
_ Pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à lui dire...trois mots si simple...je ne lui ai jamais dit à quelque point il compte pour moi, pourquoi ? ...Je ne dois pas avoir peur, il m'aime, je l'aime, nous nous aimons...peut-être que c'est la peur de la famille qui me bloque à lui dire...ça me rends tellement malheureux..._  
  
Kyo arrive très vite chez Kisaki qui habite un appartement pas très loin du chat. Kyo frappe trois coup à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre Kyo n'a pas le temps de réagir que Kisaki l'entoure déjà de ses bras  
-Kyo-kun ! Te voilà enfin..., dit-il  
-Ca fait 10 minutes je crois  
-Oui, mais 10 minutes est une éternité pour moi, j'ai horreur de rester seul quant je sais que je vais te voir.

Kyo et Kisaki rentrent dans l'appartement de ce dernier et ferme la porte derrière eux. Kyo s'empresse d'embrasser son amant, puis comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres, leur baiser devient très vite intense et passionné. Ils se reculent essoufflé après un langoureux baiser. Puis Kyo fait un sourire et l'embrasse une dernière fois, Kisaki rougit un peu et amène par la main son chat au salon :  
-J'ai fais la cuisine, tu as faim j'espère ?  
-Je meurs de faim, dit Kyo en insistant sur le « meurs »  
-Bon assieds-toi, je vais chercher les plats et surtout ne bouge pas d'ici, tu es chez moi et je veux te faire plaisir

Kyo ne dit rien et regarde son amant partir vers une autre pièce. Kyo rentre dans le salon et s'assoit en tailleur derrière la grande table basse du salon. Il regarde autour de lui, un canapé deux places, une télévision, une petite commode en guise de buffet, un miroir, des petits bibelots, tous ça dans un salon au papier-peint jaune pale. Kyo est souvent venu ici mais à chaque fois qu'il vient, il est émerveillé par ce petit salon chaleureux, puis ses yeux se posent sur la commode. Il sourit, des photos, rien que des photos de lui et de Kisaki

_ Il est tellement mignon avec ses petites photos......je voudrai bien moi aussi, exposer les photos que j'ai de nous deux...mais cela est impossible, encore la famille qui poserait des questions...quand cette histoire sera finie..._  
-Tu vas bien manger mon gros Kyo-kun a moi que j'aime, je t'ai fais du poisson, dit Kisaki en revenant de la pièce voisine avec un plat, tu aime ne ?  
  
Kyo le regarde surpris et regarde avec délice le plat que Kisaki lui amène, une bonne odeur lui arrive au nez, Kisaki se baisse pour déposer le plat sur la table, quand Kyo remarque une trace au niveau du cou, qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant  
-Kisaki...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton cou...on dirait que l'on t'a étranglé...  
  
Kisaki ne dit rien, il baisse la tête, une larme vient couler le long de sa joue, il essaye de l'essuyer avec sa manche quand d'autre viennent ruisseler. Kyo le regarde surpris puis très inquiet, il se lève et le prend dans ses bras, le jeune androgyne l'enlace à son tour et pleure sur son torse  
-Kyo-kun...gomen...je ne suis pas assez fort......je me suis à nouveau laisser faire......pardonne-moi Kyo-kun 

Kyo caresse les cheveux du jeune homme, embrasse son front  
-Kisaki...ano...il est revenu c'est ça...ne te sens pas coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute...il connaît tes points faibles, et il s'est comment en tirer profit...

Kisaki fait « oui » de la tête et enlace encore plus le chat  
-Je ne te laisserai plus seul...mon dieu, si je le vois...il aura affaire à moi, s'énerve Kyo Kisaki l'observe interrogé et perplexe, il recule un peu  
-Ano...Kyo-kun ? Dit-il Kyo reprend ses esprits et regarde son amant qui lui sourit et rit un peu.

Le jeune homme roux ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, puis il s'approche de lui, puis dépose ses lèvres celle de son amant et lui sourit :  
-On peut manger ? Kisaki le regarde impassible, il s'essuie les yeux :  
-J'arrive...je vais chercher les assiettes Le jeune androgyne s'en va à nouveau

_ Que serai-je devenu sans toi mon Kyo-kun ? ...Je me pose la question aujourd'hui, continuerai-je à faire ce que je faisais avant...ce métier sale......tu es apparut dans ma vie pour me sauver de tout ça...dés notre premier regard je suis tomber amoureux de toi, mais jamais, je n'aurai jamais pensé que je m'en sortirai et que je vivrai une histoire d'amour avec toi......je te dois tout aujourd'hui, mon bonheur, ma joie, mon sourire retrouvé......merci Kyo-kun.........  
_  
-----------  
  
-Ah ! Torhû, tu vas bien ? Demande Hatori  
-J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?  
-Non, vas-y entre, tu ne me dérange pas  
-Mais, Shiguré ne va pas...  
-Non, il ne va rien faire, interrompant Hatori, entre ! 

Torhû fait un sourire et rentre dans la maison d'Hatori, puis ils se dirigent vers son cabinet. Torhû suit Hatori en serrant son ventre. Depuis cette après-midi, Torhû a besoin de parler à quelqu'un à un médecin, elle ne sait plus quoi faire, cette nouvelle l'a tellement bouleversé, un enfant, elle va être mère. D'un coté cela ravi la jeune femme, elle aime les enfants, mais d'un autre coté, comment parler de ça, et puis va-t-elle le garder ? Tant de question hante Tohrû elle ne sait plus quoi faire

-Torh ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Torhû sort de ses pensées et fait un sourire crispé a à Hatori. Elle a une mine déconfite, elle ne se sent pas bien, elle s'assoit sur la chaise que lui offre le médecin et baisse la tête mal à l'aise et se tient toujours le ventre  
-Tohr ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Ano...je ne sais pas quoi dire...non, je ne sais pas par où commencer...je suis venu ici car j'ai besoin de parler à un médecin  
-Tu as des problèmes de sant ? Demande Hatori inquiet  
-Oui et non, répond Torhû en guise de réponse  
-Je peux te donner des médicaments contre...  
-Je suis enceinte, dit Torhû en l'interrompant  
  
----silence----  
  
Hatori fait tomber son stylo qu'il tenait et regarde plus que surpris, avec de grands yeux la jeune femme, il ne sait pas quoi faire ou plutôt, il ne sait plus quoi dire, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Ce long silence, gêne beaucoup Tohrû qui s'est mise à pleurer, Hatori réagit et s'approche de Tohrû et lui tend un mouchoir  
-Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas...je ne sais que dire Torhû lève les yeux en larme sur Hatori et se jette sur lui pour l'enlacer, elle s'effondre en larme dans ses bras  
-Hatori-san....j'ai tellement peur  
-Il y a de quoi, c'est normal  
-......Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? ...Je ne sais plus quoi faire  
-Il faut déjà que tu réfléchisses si tu le garde ou non ? Tu en as parlé au père ?

A cette question Torhû reste silencieuse...Le père............ Elle ne veut pas en parler et que se passera-t-il quant le 'père ' sera au courant ? La jeune femme ne préfère pas y penser  
-...Je ne préfère pas répondre, dit-elle en pleure, et la famille ? Hatori écarquille les yeux, c'est vrai, comment l'annoncer, à la famille Sôma en particulier à Akito  
-Il ne faut y penser maintenant, d'abords ton choix de le garder ou pas et après tu verras, ne t'inquiète pas Tohrû, je vais m'en occuper. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venu m'en parler, je vais t'aider, tu ne seras pas seule dans ce futur qui risque d'être très dure, dit Hatori en la rassurant

Tohrû s'arrête de pleurer, et sourit aux paroles réconfortantes du médecin de famille, elle ressert encore plus l'étreinte...  
_ Hatori je te remercie...même si je sais que cela va être très difficile...un enfant...... je voudrai tellement le garder, mais je ne pourrai l'élever seule......et surtout je dois en parler en père...comment vas-t-il réagir...j'ai tellement peur......_  
  
-a suivre-  
  
Yattttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaa !!! J'ai réussi le chapitre2, clap clap clap je me félicite moi-même. Bon je sais, on ne voit pas trop Yuki, c'est vrai, mais promis, on le verra plus dans les prochains chapitres, car il va avoir un rôle trèèèèèèèèèèèès important, mais je n'en dis pas plus, quant au reste de la famille sôma, eux aussi ils vont paraître dans les prochains chapitres !!! Et surtout la grande question, mais de qui Torhû est-elle enceinte ? ...TT Et grand MARCHII au revieuwer


	3. Avenir 3

Titre : l'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs...

Auteur : The-angel-of-shadow

Série: Fruit Basket

Genre :...la vie continue toujours, toujours

Couple : Yuki/Kagura Torhû/l'homme masqué ( on ne connaît pas le père) Kyo/Kisaki etc...

Disclaimer :...Il ne m'appartienne toujours pas, et oui, telle est le destin...euh, de quoi je parle O-O

Petit blabla de l'auteur: je remercie toujours les revieuw, merci à vous, c'est très gentille de votre part, je vois que le couple Kagura et Yuki, en a choqué plus d'un ¬¬, j'ai pas pu m'en empecher, je les aimes tellement les deux, aa je ne peux et aussi je susi ravie que tu apprécie Kisaki, katoru, c'est vrai que ce aussi un de mes chouchou, et je sais pas pourquoi, je le fais tend souffrir.....  
  
_Pensée_  
  
-Parole  
  
L'avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs – chapitre3-  
  
Tohrû ouvre doucement les yeux, réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui traverse les rideaux. Elle regarde son radio réveil se trouvant sur la table d'appoint à coté d'elle  
-Il est 10h00, je vais me lever La jeune femme se lève de son lit, et se dirige vers la salle de bain, où elle se brosse les dents et passe de l'eau sur son visage. Puis elle se dirige vers la cuisine :  
-Hein! ? ...Mais... Devant elle, un petit déjeuner complet sur la table de la cuisine, elle est surprise, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, soudain une certaine peur l'envahit  
_ Il est la ? ...Non, ce n'est pas le moment de lui parler, même de le voir...enfin, je ne sais plus maintenant_  
  
-Tohru ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'allais venir te voir dans ta chambre Derrière Tohrû, un jeune homme blond qui la regarde avec un grand sourire  
-Momiji ? Ce n'est que toi...  
-Ah! ? Pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demande-t-il surpris  
-Non, non, je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire naïf, mais comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ?  
  
Momiji rentre dans la cuisine, s'assoie et invite Tohrû à faire de même. La jeune femme encore en pyjama vient s'asseoir en face du lapin, celui-ci sert du thé à Tohr :  
-Mange ! Mange ! C'est moi qui ai fait tout ça !   
-Heu! ...oui, oui, dit Tohrû embarrass  
-...La porte était ouverte... , dit Momiji en buvant du the  
-Nani ? ! J'ai...j'ai oublié de fermer la porte ? Dit Tohrû en s'affolant, je n'ai pas changé, continue-t-elle en baissant la tête  
-Mais non ! Tu as juste oublié, même si les voleurs pouvaient venir de cambrioler, dit le blond avec un grand sourire innocent Tohrû esquisse un sourire, et commence à manger, mais elle ne remarque pas qu'elle mange énormément, ce qui frappe Momiji  
-Ne Tohrû-san ? Tohrû s'arrête de manger et regarde son ami  
-Oui ?  
-Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mang ? On dirait que tu mange comme pour deux..., remarque le lapin avec de grands yeux

La jeune mère regarde surprise et détourne les yeux. Maintenant, elle devra manger effectivement pour deux, mais elle n'a toujours pas décidé, la nuit devait lui porter conseille, mais elle n'a toujours pas trouver une solution à son problème, pour l'instant, elle doit en parler au père et après elle verra  
  
-Non, non, ton petit déjeuner à l'air tellement bon, que j'ai envie de tout manger  
-Merci, dit Momiji enthousiasme, ...tu n'as pas de problème en ce moment ? Tohrû observe perplexe Momiji, celui-ci la regarde sérieusement  
-Hein! ? Non pourquoi ?  
-En venant ici, Hatori-san m'a demandé de voir si tu vas bien, et de prendre soin de toi  
-Ah! ...non, je ne comprends pas, dit Tohrû en roulant les yeux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça  
-Temps mieux ! Dit le lapin en faisant un soupir de soulagement, Hatori m'a tellement inquiété en disant ça, méchant Hatori ! Oh Faite ! Ce soir tu te rends bien au dîner de famille ?  
-Oui, bien sur, je serai là, cela permettra de revoir tout le monde, et qui sait peut être de nouvelle de personne. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Kyo-kun, je me demande comment va-t-il ?  
-Euh...je l'ai vu, il n'y a pas longtemps, au dojo, à ce moment, il était en pleine forme, je pense qu'il sera là ce soir, mais je suis surtout impatient de voir Shiori et Takumi, pour voir leurs petites frimousses !  
-C'est vrai que c'est toujours un rayon de bonheur de les voir, et puis avec Ayamé, qui ne va pas les lâcher  
-J'imagine déjà la scène, Ayamé voulant les amenant avec eux, prétextant qu'il est leur oncle, et Yuki qui va être dans tous ses états ! J'en ris d'avance  
  
Tohrû fait un sourire en voyant Momiji rire devant elle, ça lui fait bien, qu'il soit venu, ça l'a permet de penser à autre chose, qu'à ces problèmes d'enfants...  
_Même en allant ce soir, je risque fort de le voir, c'est obligé, il sera là..._  
  
------------------  
  
-Cafe ? Dit Yuki  
-Tu n'as pas du the ? Demande Haru, je préfère  
-Euh...si, mais tu sais, Kagura est une grande fan de the, alors si tu vas dans la cuisine et que tu regarde dans le placard du haut, tu trouveras toutes sortes de thé, de couleur et de goût différent, je ne sais pas combien il y en a ? Au moins mille, et encore, je n'en suis pas sur

Haru commence à rire  
  
Les deux hommes sont dans le salon prenant leur petit déjeuner, Haru a passé la nuit chez Kagura et Yuki, il vient souvent chez eux, il aime cet endroit, ça lui permet de se changer les idées, et c'est aussi une occasion de rester avec eux et de parler de la vie. Ils mangent tranquillement :  
-Ce soir réunion de famille..., dit Haru  
-Oui, c'est Tsusuki qui a prévu ce dîner non ?  
-Je pense, et puis on verra tout le monde, ça c'est une bonne chose  
-Oui et non, dit Yuki en buvant du caf  
-Ah ? Pourquoi non ? Il y a des gens que tu n'as pas envie de voir, ça m'étonne de toi Yuki  
-Désoler, mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas de disputer avec ton frère pendant toute la soirée au sujet de tes enfants Haru regarde surpris Yuki et commence à rire :  
-Ah ah ah ! Tu pense que ça va se passer comme ça ? Ayamé et toi, vous vous êtes arrangé, alors pourquoi pense-tu que vous allez vous disputer  
-...Je ne sais pas, une intuition, et puis tu ne sais pas comment il harcèle Kagura pour passer une journée seule avec les enfants, quand je ne suis pas là, il en profite mais bon, je pense qu'il ne fera pas ça ce soir, je l'espère Haru ne dit rien et observe toujours son cousin :  
-Ah je ne t'ai pas dit...  
-Oui ?  
-Tu es au courant pour Tohru ? Yuki écarquille les yeux incompris, il ce passe quelque chose avec Tohru :  
-Non, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Tsusuki pense qu'elle est en enceinte La souris assez surpris et interrogé dépose sa tasse sur la table, il regarde plus qu'étonné le bœuf, Tohrû...enceinte ? Depuis quand, et si c'était vrai, elle en aurait parlé à quelqu'un ?  
-Hein ? Tu es sur de ce que tu avance, ça m'étonne, et puis tu ne pense pas qu'on aurait été au courant  
-Tsusuki pense seulement, elle n'en est pas sur, d'après des vieilles de la maison, elles ont vu Tohrû vomir plusieurs fois, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien à ce moment. Mais je suis du même avis que toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, enfin, je l'espère surtout. Connaissant Tohrû, elle qui aime les enfants, ça ne la dérangera pas d'en avoir un  
-...C'est sur...Mais un enfant, c'est des nouvelles responsabilités, ça te change la vie. A la naissance d'un enfant, tu vois la vie différemment, tu ne dois plus penser qu'à toi, ce n'est plus du tout pareil, j'en sais quelque chose, dit Yuki en faisant un sourire, mais cela me semble impossible, Tohrû continue ses études, elle ne peut pas avoir un enfant maintenant, car que se passera-t-il ? Elle devra obligatoirement arrêter. Elle qui s'est promis de réussir dans la vie, elle ne peut pas tout abandonner maintenant à cause d'un enfant, tous ces efforts accomplis, anéanti par cet venu, non, je ne pense pas  
  
Haru fait un signe d'approbation, il est d'accord avec Yuki. Et puis, il veut en être sur, il n'a qu'à demander à la concerné directement, comme ce soir. Il observera son comportement. Kagura rentre dans la pièce, portant un yukata noir assez large, elle porte dans ses deux bras Shiori et Takumi habillé pour sortir, elle fait la bise à Haru et embrasse Yuki avant de s'installer derrière la table, elle dépose ses enfants à coté d'elle et les fait asseoir :  
  
-Désoler, de n'arriver que maintenant, dit Kagura encore à moitié endormit  
-Non, ce n'est pas grave, dit Haru, avec ton mari ont discut  
-Ah ! et je peux savoir de quoi, dit la mère en servant le petit déjeuner à ses enfants

Yuki et Haru se regardent, puis ce dernier dit :  
-De Tohrû et de ce soir  
-Tohrû, elle va bien au moins ? Demande Kagura inquiète  
-Nous pensons qu'oui, dit Yuki, mais dit moi Kagura, j'ai oublié de te poser la question, nous parlons aussi de ça avec Haru, tu as vu Kyo récemment ?

Kagura s'arrête, et regarde Yuki et Haru  
_ Je ne dois rien dire..._  
-Oui, hier après-midi, il est venu à la maison, pour... prendre des nouvelles, dit Kagura avec un sourire forc  
-Il va bien alors ? Dit Haru surpris, étant donné que personne ne la vu depuis un bon bout de temps, on se demandait s'il ne lui était rien arrive  
  
Kagura observe Haru, elle ne dit rien, elle n'a toujours pas oublié la révélation du chat, et malheureusement, elle ne sait pas si elle doit le dire aux autres ou pas, ça la tourmente, en plus elle a tellement envie de la dire à quelqu'un, elle n'a pas envie de porter ce secret toute seule. Elle pensait peut-être le dire à Yuki, elle n'a pas l'habitude de lui cacher quelque chose, et là, elle est dans le doute, et ça lui fait peur Yuki remarque que sa femme est à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées :  
-Kagura ?

La jeune mère en sort :  
-Désoler, je vais aller me faire un thé, dit-elle en se levant, peut- être que Haru en veut un aussi ?  
-Non ça ira, comme nous allons bientôt partir, je ne vais pas attendre, dit le bœuf en souriant  
-Comme tu voudras ! Puis Kagura s'en va à la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes avec les enfants.

Yuki se lève à son tour :  
-Bon, je crois que nous allons y aller, fait-il à Haru, ça ne te dérange pas de prendre les enfants, le temps que je prenne quelque chose en haut  
-Non, vas-y, je t'attends

Yuki disparaît de la pièce et monte les escaliers, se dirigeant dans la chambre conjugale  
_ Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Kagura ? Je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse...depuis hier tu es comme ça, est-ce la venu de Kyo qui t'a mis dans cet état, s'est-il passé quelque chose avec lui..._  
  
------------------  
  
Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé sont entrain de parler, assis autour d'une table. Ils sont à la résidence Sôma, le cœur de la conversation est la maladie d'Akito et le dîner de famille organisé par Tsusuki.  
-Tout le monde sera là alors ? Demande Shigur  
-Tout le monde, répond Hatori, sous ordre de Tsusuki, je pense qu'elle veut que nous nous revoyions tous, car il y a certaines personnes qui ont déserté la famille  
-Comme ? Intervient Ayam  
-Il y a Kyo, que personne a vu depuis un long moment, Rinne, aussi, c'est une bonne occasion de les revoir, continue Hatori  
-Une bonne occasion de le dire aussi, dit Shiguré en regardant Ayamé Le serpent regarde étonné Shigur :  
-Leur dire ? Tu veux dire quelque chose à la famille, Shigure ?  
-Tu n'as jamais été un grand perspicace mon pauvre Aya, ah là l ! Même si cela est un défaut pour toi, tu as tellement de qualité que j'aime en toi... , dit Shiguré avec des étoiles comme fond  
-Toi, aussi mon Shiguré, même si pour toi tes qualités sont tes défauts..., continue Ayamé avec des fleurs qui sortent dont on se sait où Hatori regarde amusé la scène :  
-Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge pour encore faire ce genre de scène  
-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, quand on s'aime..., dit Ayamé en regardant avec des yeux doux Shigure  
-De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler, je ne pense pas que la famille apprendra la relation que j'ai avec Aya, même si parfois ils ont des doutes sur notre comportement, mais tu es d'accord avec moi ? Dit Shiguré en s'adressant au serpent

Ayamé baisse la tête :  
-Tu connais ma réponse, nous en avons déjà parlé, dit l'homme au cheveu argenté, mais où en veux-tu en venir ?  
-Ah oui ! Je disais que c'est une bonne occasion de leur annoncer la venue de l'enfant, hein Hatori !  
-Tu vas être à nouveau père, Hatori-san ? !?!

Les trois amis se tournent, devant eux Tsusuki qui regarde avec de très grands yeux le médecin, elle s'avance vers lui :  
-Tu vas être papa une deuxième fois et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? Pourquoi tant de haine en vers moi, Hatori-san, dit Tsusuki en amenant sa main au cœur, et en prenant une pose de scène tragique  
-Parce qu'il ne sentait pas obligé de te le dire, intervient Shigur

Tsusuki tourne la tête vers Shiguré, et le regarde avec une certaine colère, visible dans ses yeux :  
-Peut-on savoir pourquoi, MONsieur le chien ? La venu d'un enfant dans la famille est d'une grande importance, désoler de te contredire, mais c'est comme ça ! Dit-elle à l'attention de Shiguré puis elle se tourne vers le dragon, c'est l'autre la mère ?  
-L'autre ? Dit Hatori, Mayuko ?  
-Ma-yu-ko ? Dit Tsusuki en plissant les yeux incompris. Oui, c'est elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'oublie toujours son nom, ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Les trois hommes regardent la jeune femme qui rit, puis elle s'arrête d'un coup et fusille du regarde Shigur :  
-Toi ! Tu es prévenu, si un piano te tombe sur la tête, tu sauras qui te la lancé, j'aurai ta peau le chien, je t'en fais la promesse, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, continue la fiancé d'Akito, je suis venue chercher Ayam

Ayamé la regarde étonné, puis se lève d'un coup, il prend le bras de la jeune femme :  
-Bon, on se dit à ce soir les amis !! Il fait un clin d'œil et s'en va en tirant Tsusuki, les deux autres regardent interrogé partir Ayamé et Tsusuki. Le médecin regarde Shiguré qui semble un peu énerv :  
-Elle t'énerve, on dirait ?  
-Hein! ? Oui et non, le fait qu'elle m'en veuille pour le problème X, ça je ne peux rien faire, je sais qu'un jour elle fera quelque chose contre moi, mais le fait qu'elle passe maintenant toutes ses journées avec Ayamé, cela m'énerve, j'avoue  
-Tu es jaloux, c'est normal, dit Hatori en riant  
-Mouais... Hatori fait un petit sourire  
Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de parler d'enfant, déjà il y l'affaire de Torhû...  
-Shiguré, je peux te parler... Shiguré tourne la tête vers Hatori et l'observe, la façon dont son ami vient de parler le rend perplexe, il semble très sérieux  
-Oui ? je t'écoute  
-C'est au sujet de Torhû.........  
  
--------------  
  
Kyo et Kisaki mangent tranquillement dans une petite brasserie, ils discutent, mais Kisaki semble mal à l'aise, ce que Kyo remarque :  
-Ca ne va pas ?  
-Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas ce lieu, ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire, je l'aime beaucoup, il est sympathique, je te remercie de m'avoir emmené ici, Kyo-kun, dit Kisaki avec un sourire en direction de son amant

Kyo continue de manger et ne remarque pas le regard prolongé sur lui du jeune androgyne :  
-Oh faite! tu ne m'as toujours rien dit, ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta cousine... Kyo lève la tête  
-Ah! ...Tu en es sur ?  
-Et comment j'en suis sur, quand je te l'ai demandé hier soir, tu t'es jeté sur moi, tu m'as embrassé m'interdisant de parler, et la suite tu l'as connais..., dit Kisaki en le regardant indifférent [ on imagine nous aussi U-U]  
  
Kyo fait un sourire crispé et gêné, il regarde devant lui Kisaki qui ne le pas quitté des yeux, et qui attend une réponse :  
-Ano...cela c'est bien passé, Kagura a été compréhensive, ça la choqué c'est vrai, mais sans plus, elle ne pas dit : « sort de chez moi » ou « tu me dégoute » aucun de ses mots et j'en passe. Elle va même me soutenir quand j'affronterai le reste de la famille  
-Tu n'as encore rien dit aux autres ? Là, tu me surprends, Kyo-kun ! Dit Kisaki avec de grands yeux  
-Eh ! Met toi à ma place...Ca va être dure, mais j'y arriverai et puis, je ne pense pas que Kagura tiendra sa langue, enfin qui sait, peut être qu'elle ne dira rien aussi

Kisaki fixe Kyo et baisse la tête :  
-Tu as raison, ça a été très gentil de sa part, j'espère de tout mon cœur que cela se passera aussi bien avec le reste de ta famille, je n'ai plus envie de te voir inquiet, mais que tu souris tout le temps

Kyo s'arrête de manger et regarde plus attentivement l'autre jeune homme  
-Moi...quand je l'ai avoué à ma famille, elle n'a pas été aussi compréhensible, aussi ouvert du cœur......J'ai dégoûté ma famille, je suis passé du gentil, aimant Kisaki, le petit garçon qui aime ses parents et ses frères, au monstre homosexuel de la famille. J'ai répugné ma mère, et d'après mon père j'ai déshonoré la famille, avec mes préférences...  
  
Kisaki a toujours la tête baissée et, sa voix se fait plus casser. Le chat commence à s'inquiéter, il n'aime pas voir son bien aimé dans cet état, certes, c'est bien la première fois qu'il entend Kisaki parlé de ça  
  
-...Mon père m'a battue, voulant me tuer, sans l'intervention de mon frère et de ma sœur, je crois que je serai sous la terre, dans un cimetière à l'heure qu'il est...Mon père m'a chassé de la maison, il ne voulait plus me voir, sinon je savais ce qu'il allait ce passer. Je me suis retrouver à la rue, sans un sou, plus de logement, plus rien, j'étais seul à l'abandon. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour...pour gagner de l'argent......c'est...  
-Kisaki arrête, je connais la suite, je sais que tu te fais du mal en disant ça, c'est du passé maintenant, il faut que tu oublie, même si cela est très dur, mais maintenant, tu n'es plus seul, je suis là moi, dit Kyo en essayant de le réconfortant, je...je...

Kisaki lève la tête, des larmes ont coulé, il regarde interrogé Kyo, il veut dire quelque chose  
-...Je tiens à toi..._pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire_

Kisaki ouvre les yeux en grand, il fait un sourire, et rougit un peu, mais très vite, il change d'expression :  
-...Pourtant, je n'ai jamais peux-tu m'aimer ? Aimé quelqu'un qui a fait de la prostitution auparavant, je ne comprends pas ça......tu es apparut dans ma vie alors que je touchais le fond, jamais je n'aurai pu me relever, mais là, je suis heureux...et tout ça grâce à toi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre......

Kisaki commence à pleurer de joie, ce qui affecte le cœur de Kyo, lui aussi il commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux  
  
Yuki et Haru marchent dans la rue, quand Haru s'arrête :  
-Eh ! Ce n'est pas Kyo dans la brasserie là-bas ! Dit-il en montrant la brasserie La sourie approuve, et regarde Haru :  
-Si nous allions le voir, comme ça nous pourrons prendre de ses nouvelles  
-Hn, mais il n'est pas seul, il est avec un jeune homme

Yuki n'a pas écouté la dernière phrase d'Haru qu'il est déjà parti en direction de la brasserie en compagnie de ses deux enfants. Haru fait un soupir et le suit. Les deux hommes rentrent dans la brasserie. Kyo et Kisaki ont séché leurs larmes et continue de parler s'échangeant des sourires pleins de sous-entendu :  
  
-Oncle sama Kyo-chan ! Crient Shiori et Takumi en même temps  
  
Kyo et Kisaki s'arrêtent de parler et tournent leur tête, le chat écarquille les yeux en voyant deux petites têtes courant vers lui avec de grand sourire et en tendant leur bras vers lui. Kisaki est lui aussi surpris.  
-Shiori ! Takumi ! Ca suffit ! Le chat et le jeune homme regardent à coté d'eux, Yuki est là, rappelant à l'ordre ses enfants, avec Haru qui regarde amusé la scène.  
-Oyahô ! Dit Haru à Kyo comme à Kisaki  
-Oyahôgozaima, fait Yuki avec un sourire  
-Bonjour vous deux, dit Kyo très embarrassé ne sachant plus quoi faire, cela fait longtemps...  
-Ca tu l'as dit, mais c'est plutôt à toi que...euh ! Qui est-ce ? Dit Haru en désignant Kisaki Yuki, Haru, Shiori et Takumi posent leurs yeux sur Kisaki, qui commence à rougir, gêner qu'ils le regardent comme ça. Kyo voit la gêne de son ami :  
-C'est un très bon ami, dit-il, Kisaki, je te présente mes deux cousins, Yuki, le mari de Kagura, Haru, et mes deux neveux Shiori et Takumi  
  
Kisaki leur dit bonjour en baissant la tête en signe de respect, Yuki fait de même, et Haru se contente d'un signe de main :  
-Nous n'allons pas te déranger, dit Yuki, c'est une bonne chose que nous ayons pu te voir, tout le monde étaient assez inquiet pour toi, étant donné que tu ne donnais pas de nouvelle  
-Je suis désoler, dit Kyo, mais je serai là ce soir, au dîner de famille  
-Bonne nouvelle alors, dit Haru, alors disons-nous à ce soir  
-A ce soir, dit Kyo souriant

Shiori et Takumi avancent vers leur oncle, et donne deux bisou sur la joue du chat, puis Yuki et Haru s'en vont de la brasserie, en ayant dit au revoir à Kyo et Kisaki. Ce dernier les regarde partir :  
-Alors c'est lui Yuki ? Demande Kisaki en regardant Yuki partir de dos en tenant par les mains ses deux chérubins  
-Oui, tu as vu, je te l'avais dit que mes neveux sont très mignons  
-C'est vrai, ils le sont, la jeune fille ressemble très portrait à son père...une telle ressemble me surprend, dit le jeune androgyne interrog  
-...Mais elle a le caractère de sa mère, dit Kyo en finissant de manger

Kisaki le regarde tendrement, et fait un sourire. Il commence à faire du pied à Kyo sous la table, tout en baissant la tête. Le chat le regarde surpris et prend discrètement la main de son amant, posé sur la table. Dans les yeux de Kyo peut se lire un sentiment très fort en vers Kisaki...  
  
------------  
  
Le soir venu, tous les membres de la famille Sôma se dirigent vers le domaine principal. Tohrû ayant passé toute la journée avec Momiji, elle vient accompagner avec le lapin. Yuki avec Kagura et leurs enfants. Haru avec Shiguré, ce dernier n'a pas vu Ayamé depuis qu'il est partit avec Tsusuki. Hatori avec sa femme, et son fils de huit ans. Kyo est seul.

Le dîner commence dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde est ravi de se revoir. Tohrû se sent mal à l'aise, elle sait qu'elle va voir le père de son enfant, quand ? Ca elle ne sait pas. Kagura est entrain de parler avec Haru, quand elle voit au loin, arrivé Rinne :  
  
-Tiens ! Rinne vient d'arriver  
  
Haru se tourne et voit Rinne qui avance vers Shiguré, Hatori et Mayuko pour les saluer. Le bœuf ne dit rien, il ne veut pas trop la voir, le fait être qu'ils ont décidé, l'un comme l'autre, de prendre des distances lui fait particulièrement mal, même s'il ne le dit pas ou le montre. Kagura remarque que Haru ne la quitte pas des yeux :  
-Va la voir, si tu en as envie ! Dit-elle avec un sourire  
-Non, nous avons décidé de ne plus trop nous voir ou de se parler  
-Ah...pourtant tu en meurs envie, ça ! Je le lis dans tes yeux ! tu me fais rire Haru

Haru sourit à Kagura, et remarque que Yuki discute avec son frère :  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Yuki s'inquiétais, tout ce passe bien avec Ayam ?

Kagura regarde aussi la scène avec un sourire :  
-...Personne ne comprendra jamais Yuki, il se fait toujours du souci pour rien, et puis moi, ça ne me dérange pas que Ayamé prenne les enfants pour une journée, d'ailleurs, je vais aller lui dire, tu m'excuse  
-Vas-y  
  
Kagura laisse Haru, et se dirige vers son mari et son beau-frère. Momiji est entrain de parler avec Kyo et Tsusuki, il est avec Shiori et Takumi. Dès, qu'il a les a vus, il s'est précipité pour aller les prendre, au grand désespoir d'Ayamé qui voulait lui aussi les prendre.  
  
Tohrû s'est isolé, elle s'est assise sur un banc dans une allée.  
_J'espère que personne n'a remarqué mon absence._  
-Tohrû...

La jeune mère ouvre les yeux en grand, en reconnaissant la voix qui l'appelle, elle hésite de lever la tête. Mais finalement, elle lève la tête et regarde avec un petit sourire l'homme devant elle :  
-Kureno ? Bonsoir...

Kureno regarde avec un sourire la jeune mère et s'assoit à coté d'elle sur le banc.  
-Tu sais, j'étais très inquiet, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, j'ai eu très peur, dit-il attristé, surtout depuis l'autre jour...

Tohrû baisse la tête, elle n'a pas envie de croiser son regard, elle a peur, peur qu'il ne découvre la vérité, rien qu'en croisant son regard. Kureno passe son bras autour de l'épaule de Tohrû et la sert contre lui, il embrasse la tête de la jeune femme avant de poser sa propre tête dessus

-Je t'aime...

Tohrû ne dit rien, soudainement elle a peur, elle tremble, ce que Kureno remarque :  
-Ca ne va pas Tohr ?  
-Je..., dit Tohrû en se relevant des bras

Puis elle prend les mains du Kureno et le regarde droit dans les yeux, une lueur de détermination se fait voir. Kureno est surpris, et devient très vite perplexe :  
-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Kureno...  
  
- a suivre-  
  
Mwahahahah, je sais je suis sadique, ce n'est pas de ma faute, si si, c'est vrai, pour la peine, pour me faire excuser, je vais me mettre tout de suite au chapitre 4 ! U-U Enfin, je vais essayer !! Encore merci pour les rewieu, cela me permet de continuer, et merci merci merci


	4. Avenir 4

Titre : l'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs...

Auteur : The-angel-of-shadow

Série: Fruit Basket

Genre :...la vie continue toujours, toujours, toujours

Couple : Yuki/Kagura Torhû/Kureno ( il risque d'avoir des surprises) Kyo/Kisaki Aya/Shiguré Hatori/Mayuko Momiji/ ??? ( pour le reste faut encore attendre )

Disclaimer : la chanson habituelle u-u

Pensée 

-Parole

Blabla de moi : DESOLERRRR !!! GOMEN NASAI !! Pour le temps que j'ai mis !! Voilà voilou enfin la suite !!! Avec des surprises qui en feront retourner plus d'un eheheh je ne dis rien et bonne lecture

Réponse aux revieuw, premier fois que je le fais ( encore merci) :

**Aki-no Sabaku** : Merci...euh, oui, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt inhabituel de voir Tohrû avec Kureno, concernant Yuki et Kagura je les aime tellement tous les deux que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et puis le dernier épisode la série en est pour beaucoup

Kisou

Yeahh vive le yaoi, d'ailleurs les couples homo, ça arrive encore ehehehehe

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : Merci, merci, j'ai essayé de faire vite pour la suite ( gomen )

Kisou

**Recif** : oui, je sais je suis sadique u-u, et ce n'est pas fini

Concernant le père, va avoir de GROSSE surprise, et avec Uo, je compte faire un flash-back, et tu verra pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ( si je peux dire) d'ailleurs je le dis dans le chapitre 4

Mercii pour la fic

Kisou

**Kotaru** : oui, oui, ( encore) je suis trop méchante, mais j'ai mes raison, mon coté machiavélique a pris le dessus sur moi à ce moment là... concernant le pari, si je peux t'être utile il n'y a pas de quoi – sourire- mais d'un autre coté, si ça concerne l'enfant...- yeux roulant-

Kisouu et encore merci

**Kira-303** :Tohrû/ Kureno, sont pas mimi ensemble, enfin je trouve et puis pour dire la vérité je ne voyais pas Tohrû avec Kyo ou Yuki

Mercii beaucoup, kisouu

**Tohrû-1133** : Merci, je ne le dis jamais assez

kisou

**L'avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs...**

_La vie continue toujours malgré..._

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Kureno...

Kureno regarde attentivement Torhû qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, sa lueur de détermination n'a toujours pas quitté le regard de la jeune mère, puis elle baisse les yeux. Kureno ne semble pas très à l'aise non plus, il a peur, l'expression de Torhû n'envisage rien de bon :

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose d'important Tohrû-chan, je n'aime pas trop l'expression que tu as, vas-y! Je t'écoute !

Torhû prend une grande inspiration et dit :

-Kureno......je suis enceinte

Cette dernière lève les yeux vers l'autre homme pour voir sa réaction, celui-ci écarquille les yeux de surprise et amène sa main à sa bouche, il ne croit pas ce qu'il vient d'entendre, mais au lieu de sembler choqué par cette révélation, Kureno affiche un sourire et prend Tohrû dans ses bras :

-C'est...c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Mais Tohrû semble encore plus triste, elle dégage Kureno de son étreinte, ce qui le surprend puis il regarde la jeune mère qui s'est levé du banc et qui le fixe, des larmes roulent le long de ses joues, cette réaction surprend de plus belle Kureno, pourquoi Torhû est-elle malheureuse alors que celui-ci est heureux que la jeune femme soit enceinte ? Il va devenir père, alors où est le mal ?

Torhû essaie d'essuyer ses larmes qui reviennent sans cesse, elle baisse à nouveau la tête. Un léger vent vient souffler dans ses cheveux :

-Kureno pardonne-moi, s'il te plait...pardon...

Kureno se lève à son tour, et prend à nouveau dans ses bras sa bien aimé, mais celle-ci le repousse encore. Ce geste met à nouveau en déroute Kureno qui ne comprend plus rien au comportement de la jeune mère. Tohrû décide tout de même de lui dire ce qui la met dans cet état. Elle lève ses yeux vers Kureno et approfondit son regarde dans le sien :

-Tohrû je ne comprends pas, s'il te plait dit moi ce qui ne vas pas

-Kureno......tu n'es pas le père de l'enfant......[1]

Le dîner familial continue toujours, mais le centre de toutes les conversations, est le prochain enfant que va mettre au monde Mayuko, une joie se lit sur tout le visage des gens présent au dîner, ils sont contents pour Mayuko et Hatori. Le couple a déjà un enfant, qui répond au doux nom de Rei, c'est un jeune garçon. La venue de ce premier enfant à été un véritable événement dans la famille, déjà parce que c'est le premier enfant d'un des douze et puis parce que cela à pu montrer que le mariage entre Hatori et Mayuko est solide, et que le dragon à pu retrouver le bonheur en compagnie d'une femme.

La nouvelle à été annoncé par Tsusuki qui c'est fait une joie de le dire à tout le monde, au lieu du couple concerné mais ce qui n'a pas été du goût d'Hatori qui ne voulait pas parler d'enfant pour le moment, de cause cette histoire avec Tohrû le préoccupe énormément :

-Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde s'arrête de parler pour se tourner vers Momiji qui est monté sur l'une des tables dressées pour le dîner. On le regarde surpris et étonné, personne ne sait ce qu'il veut annoncer :

-Merci de votre attention, continue le lapin, je voudrai d'abord porter un toast au futur parent qui se reconnaîtront, dit-il à l'intention d'Hatori et Mayuko tout en levant son verre, et j'attends avec impatience une prochaine annonce de ce genre, en espérant tout de même que la prochaine à tomber enceinte sera Torhû-san !

Momiji essaye de chercher dans l'assemblé la tête de Tohrû pour voir sa réaction, mais il ne la trouve pas, ce qui le surprend :

-Torhû n'est pas parmi nous ? Demande le blond

Tout le monde regarde autour de lui, et constate que la jeune femme a disparut, mais ce qui n'affole personne, peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement partit au toilette !

-Pas grave, continue Momiji, bref, si je veux votre attention, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle me concernant, personne n'a été mis au courant encore, ce projet est resté dans le secret le plus total...

Yuki qui se trouve en compagnie d'Haru et de sa femme, regarde perplexe les deux autres. Le bœuf le regarde interrogé à son tour :

-Tu es courant de quelque chose toi ? Demande Haru à Yuki

-Non ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va nous dire, mais regarde-le, il est enthousiasme, au moins ce n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse nous inquiéter

-Ano...Yun, intervient Kagura, tu sais toi-même que Momiji a toujours un sourire aux lèvres même si cela est malheureux, pour ne pas nous inquiéter justement ! J'espère tout de même qu'il ne va nous annoncer une mauvais nouvelle nouvelle..., continue la mère de Shiori et Takumi soucieuse

La sourie et le bœuf posent leur regard inquiet sur le lapin toujours debout sur la table, qui continue de parler sans pour autant venir au faite

Puis Momiji s'arrête d'un coup de prendre la parole et regarde plus attentivement tout le monde, il peut voir sur plusieurs visage de l'inquiétude et de l'anxiété, ce qui le fait sourire :

-Il ne faut s'inquiéter pour moi, j'ai dit que c'est une bonne nouvelle que j'annonce, alors il ne faut pas s'en faire...bref, tout ça pour vous dire que...je vais me fiancer dans bientôt...

Une seule expression sur le visage de tous les gens présent au repas, de la surprise ! Tout le monde ouvre les yeux en grand, étonné pas l'annonce faite par le lapin, mais très vite on regarde Momiji avec un simple sourire pensant que d'un instant à l'autre il dise : « c'est une blague » Mais non, le lapin ne dit rien de ça, ce qui continue d'abasourdir tout le monde.

Le jeune homme blond redescend de la table, tout le monde va à a sa rencontre à part Kyo, qui s'est isolé en compagnie des enfants de Yuki et Kagura. Ceux-ci ne voulant plus lâcher leur oncle d'une semelle. Ils dorment sur les deux épaules du chat. Kyo regarde d'un œil observateur la « foule » qui s'affaire autour de Momiji pour en savoir plus sur ces fiançailles. Cela le surprend aussi, il n'aurait jamais cru que Momiji pourra se fiancer surtout que personne à l'air de savoir qui est l'heureuse élue.

Ritsu qui n'est pas aller voir Momiji, remarque le chat isolé, ce qui l'intrigue. Celui-ci se dirige vers lui :

-Kyo ?

Le concerné lève la tête à l'appel de son nom et est surpris de voir Ritsu à coté de lui :

-Oui ? Dit-il

-Tu n'es pas allé voir Momiji pour le félicité ?

-Hn...nan, j'aurai bien l'occasion de le faire et puis tout le monde est autour de lui là, et toi tu n'es pas aller le voir ?

Ritsu lui fait un sourire :

-J'étais déjà au courant pour te dire la vérité...

-Ah bon ? Dit le chat surpris, et tu sais avec qui ? C'est une sôma ?

A cette question Ritsu baisse les yeux, ses joues prennent le rose, ce que remarque Kyo, et cela le surprend, est-ce que...... ?

-Je n'ai pas droit de le dire, j'ai promis à Momiji, mais tu le sauras en tant voulu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mais dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ? Demande Ritsu gentiment

-Oui, bien sur !

-Je sais que cela ne me concerne pas, mais tu sais que tout le monde à remarquer que tu tenais des distances par apport à la famille, peut-être que cela n'a pas d'importance pour toi, mais sache que nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiété à ton sujet. Tsuki-chan a même cru un moment que tu étais mort...Mais maintenant que tu es là, je...je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu as déserté la famille

Kyo fixe surpris l'homme androgyne à coté de lui et dévie son regarde gêné. En levant les yeux, Ritsu remarque que le chat semble mal à l'aise, le singe ne dit rien, et évite de s'affolé pour un rien comme avant

Ritsu a beaucoup changé avec le temps, il est devenu quelqu'un de plus assagie, il s'affole beaucoup moins qu'avant, il est toujours aussi doux de nature. Ce nouveau caractère en a surpris plus d'un, d'ailleurs beaucoup préfère le nouveau Ritsu, plus adulte.

-Hum, tu sais, si je n'ai plus donné de mes nouvelles c'est que j'avais mes raisons, finit par dire Kyo toujours troublé

-Oui, je conçois, mais quelles sont ces raisons ? Demande insouciant Ritsu

Kyo baisse la tête toujours aussi gêné, et dévie son regard. Il ne sait pas s'il doit répondre. Ces raisons, il les connaît lui-même. Pourquoi il n'a plus donné signe de vie, pourquoi il a déserté la famille, toutes ces raisons se résume en une seule personne : Kisaki

Mais aussi : peur d'être découvert et de la réaction de la famille tout entière

Il craint de perdre de Kisaki a tout jamais en dévoilant tout, peur aussi que son enfermement soit remis en question une nouvelle fois, il a réussit à en échapper, mais Akito, toujours vivant, pourra décider de l'enfermer à nouveau, voilà, c'est de ça dont Kyo est anxieux. Cependant, le chat le sait, il ne pourra pas rester longtemps caché, s'il veut vivre heureux au coté de son aimé, il devra obligatoirement en parler

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Devrai-je mettre au courant une nouvelle personne ? ...Ritsu...Je suis convaincu que Ritsu est gay, peut-être qu'il comprendra si je lui dis, mais...Ritsu, lui, c'est certain, il en parlera à Tsusuki, j'en suis sure, et quand celle-ci sera au courant, ça sera fera tout seul, et les autres seront au courant, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà_

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir Ritsu ?

Le singe fait oui de la tête, attendant la réponse de Kyo

-...Je vais être direct avec toi, j'ai déserté la famille car j'ai rencontre quelqu'un...

-Oh ? ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal dans le fait que tu sois avec quelqu'un, dit Ritsu avec un sourire

-Sauf que ce quelqu'un est du même sexe que moi...

Ritsu regarde surpris Kyo, il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kyo sera homosexuel, puis le singe fait un sourire rassurant

-Je ne vois toujours pas où est le mal..., continue Ritsu toujours en souriant

Kyo lève les yeux vers le singe, il est lui-même étonné :

-Oui, si tu aime cette personne...oh je comprends, tu as peur de la réaction de la famille, c'est ça ! C'est vrai que quand tout le monde va apprendre que tu es gay, ça va faire comme un électrochoc, mais après ça passera, tout le monde veut ton bonheur, alors il ne faut pas avoir peur..., dit Ritsu d'une manière réconfortante, tu sais, moi aussi je préfère les hommes, et ce n'est plus un secret pour personne...

-Ah! Bon ? Tout le monde le sait ?

-Oui, et je n'ai rien dit, c'est Tsusuki et Kagura qui m'ont surpris main dans la main avec mon copain, et tu connais Tsusuki... elle n'a pas pu s'empêchait de le dire à tout le monde, mais personne à été surpris, ce qui m'étonne, comme si c'était une évidence que je sois gay, dit le singe songeur

Kyo le regarde plus attentivement

Tu m'étonne que personne ait été surpris, moi aussi j'en été sur... 

-Mais bon, ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il ne faut trop s'inquiéter pour rien

Ritsu sourit à Kyo qui lui rend son sourire puis dit doucement

-Merci beaucoup !

_Décidément je m'inquiète trop......les paroles de Ritsu sont si gentilles, qu'une partit de ma crainte s'est envolée_

- Le lendemain-

Le dîner familial c'est plutôt bien passé, la nouvelle de Momiji a surpris tout le monde, mais le lapin n'a toujours rien dit concernant la personne avec qui il compte se fiancer, quand on lui posait la question il avait un sourire aux lèvres et disait :

-Se-cret !

Personne n'a compris pourquoi il avait fait cette annonce s'il ne veut rien à dire. L'absence de Tohrû à été remarqué, surtout quand Kureno est venu s'ajouter aux autres, complètement effondré, il ne disait rien, et ne répondait pas aux question que les autres lui posait, un seul nom lui venait à la bouche, le nom du vrai père de l'enfant de Tohrû. Personne ne comprenait ce qui voulait dire. Puis Hatori, c'est proposé pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui, alors il a amené Kureno dans son cabinet, puis sur le chemin, celui-ci a parlé, il a dit toute la conversation qu'il avait eue avec celle qui l'aime. Hatori n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand il a entendu qui est le « vrai » père de l'enfant de Tohrû, jamais ce nom lui serait venu à l'esprit, lui pensait dure comme fer que Kureno était le père. Il était même très choqué, mais la peur prit très vite possession d'Hatori et pour cause, que va-t-il se passer quand la vérité va être dévoiler au grand jour......Rien que d'y penser, cela angoisse plus Hatori......

Tohrû est dans son lit, elle fixe le plafond, ses mains sont posés sur son ventre, elle est perdue dans ses pensés. La jeune mère n'a pas dormis de la nuit, elle a d'énorme cerne sous les yeux, elle n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, la soirée d'y hier est encore dans son esprit, et puis comment ne pas y penser, elle a tout de même dévoilé la vérité à Kureno, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela allait se passer comme ça, maintenant elle est à nouveau angoissé...

_Je vais devoir aussi, le dire à Arisa et cela me fait encore plus pleur, après tout, Arisa a difficilement mit une croix sur sa relation avec Kureno quand celui-ci lui à annoncer qu'il la quittait parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi......Arisa ne m'en a pas voulu, mais si je sens qu'elle me rendait un peu responsable, et maintenant, comment va-t-elle réagir quand je vais lui dire que Kureno n'est pas le père de l'enfant, elle qui se faisait une telle joie ! ...Mon dieu, qu'est-ce je fais faire, tout le monde va me haïr à ce rythme là...c'est sur, toute la famille sôma qui ne voudra plus voir... j'ai tellement peur de ce jour du jour où l'on me demandera « qui est le père ? » A ce moment vais-je mentir ou dire la vérité ? Une vérité tellement dure à dire.........................................._

Shiguré est tranquillement assis sur son lit, entrain de fumé une cigarette. Il est perdu, lui aussi, dans ses pensés, il se rappelle la conversation qu'il a eu avec Hatori hier après midi, avant le dîner, au sujet de Tohrû

----- hier après midi [ conversation Shiguré&Hatori] ------

-C'est au sujet de Torhû.........

Shiguré regarde plus attentivement son ami qui semble bien sérieux d'un coup :

-Oui ? Elle ne va pas bien ?

-Hum, comment te dire ça, si elle va bien, mais...

-Mais ? Demande le chien

-...Elle est enceinte

Shiguré faillit faire tomber sur lui sa cigarette qu'il fumait, il est très surpris par cette révélation, il y a de quoi

-Tohrû ? LA Tohrû Honda ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit l'écrivain toujours très étonné

-Oui, elle, Tohrû est enceinte, elle me l'a appris il y a quelque jour de ça, moi aussi ça m'as étonné, mais après elle tout, elle est adulte, si elle veut des enfants...

-Hn, je ne sais pas trop, elle continue ses études est-ce une bonne chose un enfant maintenant, je ne suis si sure, qui est le père ? Kureno ?

-Ca elle ne m'a pas dit, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien quand elle m'a dit ça, à croire qu'elle craignait la réaction de quelqu'un part apport à cette maternité, dit le dragon

-Sûrement d'Akito...

-Je ne crois pas que c'est lui, j'espère qu'elle m'en dira plus...,

-Moi, ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne va pas garder cet enfant, intervient Shiguré

-Pourquoi ? A cause de ces études, et puis si c'est Kureno le père, il n'aura pas de problème à ce que l'enfant vienne au monde, elle ne sera pas seule à l'élever

-Ouais, mais d'après ce que tu dis, elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse d'être mère, rappelle-toi quand Kagura était enceinte, elle était tellement heureuse, elle l'a dit à tout le monde, pourtant entre Kagura et Tohrû, si quelqu'un ne devait rien dire, c'était bien Kagura. Après tu te souviens de la réaction d'Akito, il ne voulait pas que Kagura mette au monde ses enfants parce que déjà il a du faire une concession et accepter que Yuki et Kagura se marient, donc un enfant était hors de question

-Je me rappelle de tous ça, concernant Tohrû je ne sais rien de plus..., continue le médecin de la famille sôma

Shiguré fait un soupir, d'un coté il est heureux que Tohrû soit enceinte, mais d'un autre, cette histoire ne tourne pas rond à son avis...

----Fin de la conversation ----

-Quelque chose ne va pas Shin-chan ?

Shiguré sort de ses pensées et regarde au niveau de sa taille, où Ayamé a entouré ses bras, celui-ci ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde son amant perplexe :

-Désoler, koibito, je t'ai réveillé, dit Shiguré inquiet

-Non, cela fait un moment que je ne dors plus, mais tu as l'air d'être perdu dans tes pensées

-Humm...oui assez

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que Tohrû est enceinte, lâche le chien en regardant son aimé avec un sourire

Le serpent se redresse sur le lit et regarde avec de grands yeux Shiguré :

-NON ?????!!! Ce n'est pas vrai..., dit Ayamé en amenant sa main à sa bouche

Shiguré regarde surpris Ayamé et commence à rire :

-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Tu me fais rire

-...Non, mais tu rigole avec moi ou c'est la vérité ? Tohrû est enceinte

-Oui, c'est Hatori qui me l'a dit hier, continue Shiguré en soufflant une fumée de nicotine

-J'y crois pas... c'est une bonne nouvelle alors ! C'est Kureno le père ! Dit Ayamé avec enthousiasme

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, concernant le père, Hatori ne sait pas si c'est Kureno le père

L'homme aux cheveux argenté observe plus attentivement celui qui partage son lit, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Shiguré n'est pas heureux pour Tohrû, pourtant, la venu d'un enfant dans la famille est une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi avec Tohrû cela change ?

-Bon je pense que je vais y aller alors !

-Tu es sure de n'avoir rien oublié, Yun, tu as bien pris les peluches ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai tout pris

Kagura arrive dans le vestibule où sont son mari et ses deux enfants, il semble qu'ils vont sortir quelque part. Le sanglier regarde tour à tour, Shiori, Takumi, qui sont juste à coté de Yuki. Puis elle fait un sourire satisfait, elle embrasse sur les joues ses deux enfants, puis elle approche de Yuki, et l'embrasse :

-Alors à ce soir ! Dit Kagura souriante

Puis celle-ci s'éclipse dans la maison.

Depuis que Kyo a fait sa confidence à Kagura, celle-ci n'a encore rien dit à personne, même pas à Yuki et cela la gêne énormément, car elle veut le mettre dans la confidence, mais elle pense aussi qu'il est préférable de ne rien dire, pour le bien de Kyo...Elle ne sait pas, et elle doute, ce doute qui l'angoisse de plus en plus, malgré le sourire qu'elle adopte devant tout le monde, Kagura ne va pas très bien, pourtant il n'y a pas de raison...

Aujourd'hui, Yuki amène ses deux enfants chez Kyo, pour que celui-ci les garde. Voyant hier au dîner que Shiori et Takumi ne quittaient plus leur oncle, Kagura a demandé au chat s'il voulait bien garder les enfants quand les deux parents travaillent, cela évite de trouver une nourrice et puis souvent d'autre membre de la famille sôma ne peuvent pas garder les enfants. Kyo a accepté avec joie, mais celui-ci ne sait pas comment s'occuper d'enfants (TT)

Yuki arrive devant la maison de Kyo, il regarde sa montre

-Je suis assez en avance, j'espère que je ne vais pas le déranger

Puis la souris frappe à la porte, personne ne répond, puis il frappe encore, il entend quelqu'un à l'intérieure de la maison. Ses yeux se posent sur ses deux enfants, Shiori s'est assise par terre, tenant fermement sa peluche de souris dans ses bras, et Takumi suce son pouce, lui aussi à sa peluche chat dans ses bras. Quand la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître.......Kisaki

Yuki est très étonné de le voir ici, qui plus est, celui-ci est seulement en caleçon. Kisaki commence à rougir, il se rappelle de Yuki, puis il baisse gêné la tête, voyant Shiori et Takumi qui le regardent, il ne sait pas quoi dire, lorsque :

-Qui est-ce mon amour..., dit la voix au loin de Kyo à l'intention de Kisaki

A ces mots Kisaki est encore plus gêné, il ne sait plus où se mettre, il aurait tellement voulu ne pas être là, à moitié nue, devant le cousin de son amant.

Quant à Yuki, il est doublement surpris, il bat plusieurs fois des cils ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation

_Non, je ne rêve pas...C'est bien la voix de Kyo que j'ai entendu, il l'a bien appelé « mon amour » ce jeune garçon..._

Puis Kyo arrive à son tour dans le vestibule, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un caleçon et voit avec effroi son cousin en compagnie de ses enfants, qui à la vue de leur oncle, se jettent sur celui-ci :

-Niaaa ! Oncle sama Kyo-chan! Crient les deux enfants avant de se coller aux jambes du chat

Yuki n'a pas dit un mot, et de cause il ne sait pas quoi dire, Kisaki est toujours à la porte d'entrée, la gêne extrême qui le parcourt l'empêche de bougé, ce que Kyo remarque, mais celui-ci ne peut pas bouger, ayant deux enfants accrochés à ses jambes :

-Bonjour, dit finalement Yuki en rentrant dans la maison du chat

-Bon...bonjour, Yuki, dit Kyo gêné, je... j'avais complètement oublié que tu devais déposer les enfants

-Je suis venu plutôt, bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder

Yuki s'avance vers ses enfants puis se met à genoux, ceux-ci se détachent de leur oncle et s'approche de leur père, la souris les embrasse pour leur dire au revoir. Shiori et Takumi enlacent affectueusement leur père, puis très vite viennent à nouveau se raccrocher aux jambes de leur oncle. Yuki se relève et regarde amusé la scène :

-Bon, j'y vais, c'est Kagura qui viendra les chercher, a plus ! Dit Yuki à l'intention de Kyo avec un sourire

Le chat le salut à son tour, puis en passant à coté de Kisaki, Yuki lui sourit gentiment :

-J'ai été ravie de vous revoir !

Kisaki incline la tête, en signe de salutation toujours aussi confus, puis la sourie s'en va. Puis après avoir refermer la porte, Kisaki s'assoit parterre et s'adosse contre la porte d'entrée, il baisse la tête, Kyo s'avance difficilement vers lui et le regarde inquiet

-Quelque chose ne va pas koibito ?

Kisaki lève les yeux vers son amant, le roses aux joues le rend encore plus mignon :

-Ano, Kyo-kun...

-Oui?

-Ton cousin, t'as entendu......m'appelé...mon amour......, continue le jeune androgyne en déviant le regard de son amant

Kyo est écarquille les yeux d'effroi et de surprise :

-Nani ? ...Kamisama...qu'est-ce qu'il va penser.......

Un silence s'installe dans la maison du chat, les deux amants perdu dans leurs pensées respectives

_Yuki m'a entendu appelé Kisaki... « mon amour ».........Yuki n'est pas bête, il va comprendre, et puis la façon dont nous étions habillés......c'est sur il a deviné......_

-Rentre...

Tohrû ouvre délicatement la porte coulissante sombre qui s'offre à elle, puis elle rentre dans une grande pièce où il y a très peu de lumière. Seul un homme allongé sur le sol, de dos, portant un long yukata de couleur mauve, fixe le jardin présent devant lui.

La jeune mère s'avance vers lui, et s'agenouille à quelque mètre. L'homme se lève et va en direction de Tohrû, il l'a regarde impassible, puis pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Tohrû ne lève pas les yeux et regarde toujours devant elle.

-Cela fait longtemps, Honda-san, très longtemps, continue l'inconnu en insistant sur le très

Puis tout à coup, l'homme s'agenouille aussi en face de Tohrû et la prend dans ses bras. La jeune est statufié sur place, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça :

-Akito-sama...

-Tohrû pourquoi cette absence, pourquoi ne viens-tu plus me voir comme avant, quelque chose c'est passé?

Tohrû ne dit rien, et son silence est justifié...L'histoire de son enfant à un rapport avec le chef de la famille Sôma............

-A suivre-

[1] : Quand j'ai dit qu'il y aura des surprises...

Voilà voilou !!!!! Chapitre 4 fini ! Et oui, mon coté sadique à encore pris le dessus sur moi, pour cause vous ne savez toujours pas qui est le père de l'enfant, les paris sont ouvert !!

Petit indice c'est un sôma que tout le monde connaît ! Est-ce que c'est Akito le père de l'enfant ? O-O Je ne dis rien, mais à votre place je ne tomberai pas dans le piège de la fanficieuse... donc moi :p

Deuxième paris ouvert : avec qui Momiji va se fiancer !! Hummmmm...-réfléchie-

Toutes ces réponses, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre

Bisou et au prochain chapitre

Ps : toujours merci pour les rewieux


	5. Avenir 5

**Titre **: l'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs...

**Auteur** : The-angel-of-shadow

**Série**: Fruit Basket

**Genre** :...la vie continue toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours (lol)

**Couples** : Yuki/Kagura, Tohrû/ re-l'homme masqué ( mais qui est le père ?), Kyo/Kisaki, Aya/Shiguré, Hatori/Mayuko, Momiji/ Ritsu ( ??) ( Mais qui est le ou la fiancée ? Ritsu ?) Haru/ ??? Ou Rinne ( ???) (lol oui, je sais, il y a trop de « ?? »)

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, toujours pas...ah si, Tsusuki est à MOI, ainsi que Kisaki, Shiori et Takumi !! MWAHAHAH

**Blabla de moi **:...tiens je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais fait une faute à « ToHru » et non « TorHu »

Bonne rentrée à tous !! ( un peu à la bourre, mais pas grave ) Chapitre 5 ! Ouah ! (Enfin pour moi) et comme les chapitres ne sont pas des petits chapitres ! U-U

Bon, suite des évènements, promis, dans ce chapitre vous saurez qui est le père de l'enfant ! Encore une fois, vous aurez du mal à le croire ! Ehehehehe !! Quand mon esprit sadique prend les dessus sur moi, ça fait toujours mal ! –regarde ailleurs-

Bonne lecture !

Ps : décidément, je parle trop, concernant la série de flash back j'avais prévu ( pourkoi ça n'a pas marché pour Kureno/Uo, comment Kyo est devenu homo, comment Kagura est devenu la femme de Yuki, etc...), je compte le commencé dans bientôt, ehehehe !! enfin on connaîtra le dessous de l'histoire !

_Réponse aux revieuw_ :

**Recif** : Thank you very much ( je suis dans ma période anglaise en ce moment)... - essaye de retirer le papier « je suis sadique »- niaaaa j'arrive pas, pourquoi tant de haine avec moi – grosse larme de la mort-... je pense que je n'ai pas fait trop de mal, enfin, je pense... - yeux fuyant-

Quant au popa de l'enfant...ehehehehe, à découvrir dans ce chapitre – n'arrive toujours pas à retirer le papier de mon front-... ano, tu promet de ne pas remettre un autre papier, lorsque tu aura fini de lire, le chapitre, hein ?

Kisou

**Kotaru** : Thank you very much too... je ne dis rien pour les paris, qui sont toujours ouvert d'ailleurs, sauf pour le popa dont on connaîtra l'identité maintenant, pour Momiji faut encore attendre, pardon,

Kisouu

**Alice** : thank you very much too, voilà voilou pour la suite

Kisou

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : thank youuuuuu very much, pour la suite j'ai essayé de faire vite, la rentrée et les courts m'ont empêché de ne pas aller vite, donc voilà voilou

Kisouu

**Shina** : thank you very much ( je ne le dis jamais assez) alors pour les paris : eheheheh, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop misé pour la popa de l'enfant, car tu risque de perdre bocoup, désoler... pour le ou la fiancé de Momiji faut encore attendre, donc tu peux continuer à miser ! eheheh

Kisouu

**Skai blue** : OUAAHHHH !! 3 fois !! Eh bien !! Si la fic te plait, je ne peux qu'être heureuse, thank youuuuu, mercii

Alors pour Akito, t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va revenir ' normal' et même diabolique, il ne faut jamais énervé un chef de famille !! je n'en dis pas plus

AHHH la chanceuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, moi j'ai pas encore lu FB 11, je savais même pas qu'il était sortit !! c'est vrai de la chance d'avoir des amis qui puisse te le prêter, j'attend que l'une de mes cops l'achète et je saute dessus pour lui emprunter, plus d'argent moi... - larme-

kisouu

**L'avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs...**

_La vie continue toujours malgré les difficultés..._

-Tu sais depuis le dîner de famille je me prends la tête avec cette histoire de fiançailles, dit Tsusuki, toi, tu n'ai pas au courant par hasard ?

Ritsu se tourne vers Tsusuki et la regarde étonné, puis il baisse la tête, ses joues sont à nouveau rose, la fiancé d'Akito ne remarque rien

Ritsu et Tsusuki sont entrain de marcher dans l'une des allé du domaine principal Soma « elles » sont toutes deux habillé en kimono. Tsusuki ne fait que parler du dîner d'y il y a deux jours, et Ritsu écoute attentivement, sans intervenir. Mais la chef de famille trouve bizarre, au bout d'un moment, le comportement de l'homme qui l'accompagne dans sa ballade

-Ritsu, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? ......Je vois, tu es au courant pour Momiji, allez dis-moi !

Le singe ne dit toujours rien, mais cette fois Tsusuki voit le trouble de Ritsu et commence à se questionner. Elle s'arrête de marcher et bat des cils plusieurs fois en regardant son cousin, puis un sourire malicieux se dessine sur son visage. En voyant ce sourire, l'androgyne devient encore plus gêné et il sait que Tsusuki voit son embarras, étant donné qu'il est transparent

-Est-ce que par hasard notre singe adoré en pince pour notre lapin national ?

Ritsu continue de rester dans son mutisme, il regarde à droite et à gauche cherchant par tous les moyens de dévier le regard du mannequin. Tsusuki commence à rire, prend la main de Ritsu, elle fait un grand sourire :

-Félicitation !

-Que...quoi ? Demande surpris Ritsu

-Ben, c'est toi l'heureux élu...non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas...moi... je ne vais pas me fiancer avec Momiji...malheureusement

Tsusuki ouvre les yeux en grand :

-Tu as bien dit..... « Malheureusement » ?

Ritsu réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et baisse, troublé, la tête, il cherche des mots pour se justifier

-Non...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...en faite, non...attend...,dit le singe en bafouant ces mots

Ritsu n'ose pas lever les yeux vers sa cousine, il imagine déjà son grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres

Ritsu a beaucoup changé au fil des années, maintenant il travaille dans la société de Momiji, comme bras droit de celui-ci. C'est le lapin qui lui a proposé ce travaille, et depuis, Momiji et Ritsu sont devenu proche, et ce dernier a commencé à avoir de sentiments pour son chef, mais il ne lui a jamais dit ou fait allusion. Il a peur de détruire l'amitié que les deux hommes entretiennent, et puis il est persuadé que Momiji est hétéro, une autre raison qui le pousse à se taire, pourtant Ritsu est très amoureux, et maintenant ça le gêne quand il se trouve en compagnie de lui

-Ne Ritsu-chan !

Ritsu lève finalement les yeux, tant bien que mal, vers la femme aux yeux vert-ocre. Celle-ci n'a pas son sourire narquois, elle semble beaucoup plus posé, elle ne regarde plus Ritsu mais ailleurs. Ritsu suit le regarde de Tsusuki, ses yeux sont posés sur Tohru qui sort en silence de la maison d'Akito. La jeune mère est entrain de fermer la porte doucement quand soudain la porte coulissante se réouvre avec fracas, laissant apparaître le chef de famille complètement fou furieux. Il saisit le poignet de Tohru avec force et lui donne une violente une gifle.

Ritsu et Tsusuki écarquillent les yeux de surpris et d'effroi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La scène continue, Akito semble parler, mais sur son visage une colère est descriptible, quant à Tohru, elle ne dit rien, elle agite son bras, et réussit à retirer son poignet de l'emprise d'Akito, puis elle s'en va au courant. Le chef de famille essaye de courir après Tohru, mais il s'arrête très vite, puis il s'agenou à terre, il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

Les deux autres membres de la famille Soma qui ont assisté à toute la scène, sont toujours aussi étonné, et ils ne croient pas ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Ritsu regarde sa cousine qui se trouve à ses cotés, celle-ci a amené sa main à sa bouche, ses yeux sont toujours grand ouvert et sans rien dire, elle court en direction de son fiancé. Ritsu hésite à la suivre, car il ne veut pas se retrouver en face d'Akito, même si les années sont passé, tout le monde à toujours aussi peur du chef de famille

------------------------''''--------------------

-A demain !

-Au revoir madame Soma !

La nuit est tombée, mais la ville est toujours aussi animé, Kagura sort d'un immense immeuble. Habillée en tailleurs trois pièces de couleur beige, elle commence à marcher, dans les rues de la ville, elle se dirige vers la maison de Kyo, le boulot finit, elle doit aller chercher ses enfants

_Je me demande comment c'est passé cette journée chez Kyo, le pauvre, lui qui n'est pas habitué aux enfants de bas-âge, et en plus avec ses deux là ! Je te plains mon pauvre Kyo-kun_

Kagura fait un sourire en imaginant le chat entrain de courir après les enfants, soit pour les faire manger, laver, dormir...

_De toute façon, je pense que cela lui fera un peu de bien de s'occuper d'eux, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'en suis persuader_

au même moment chez Kyo

-Kamisama ! J'en peux plus de ces momes ! Dit Kyo en s'affalant sur son canapé

Kisaki arrive au salon et fait un sourire en voyant son amant complètement exténué sur le canapé comme si cette journée était un véritable enfer. L'androgyne va s'asseoir à coté de Kyo, qui le prend immédiatement dans ses bras

-Dis-moi que ces teignes dorment !

-Oui, dit Kisaki en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyo, j'ai eu du mal à les faire dormir, ils voulaient que je leur raconte une histoire, inventé par mes soins, mais je n'ai pas trouvé...

-Ah bon ? Tu leur as dit quoi alors ?

-......tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que raconte mon beau koibito pour endormir les enfants, continue le chat en resserrant son étreinte et en donnant un baiser dans le cou de Kisaki

L'amant du chat baisse la tête et rougit

-Eh ben...

-------'''-----

-Ne Kikachi-chan ?

-Ki-SA-ki, Shiori ! Je m'appelle Ki-SA-ki

Shiori regarde avec de grands yeux l'homme au-dessus d'elle et commence à rire, un rire d'enfant

-oui, Ki-KA-ki !

Kisaki fait un sourire, mais un sourire crispé à l'intention de la jeune fille de deux ans ½

Shiori et Takumi sont allongés cote à cote dans le grand lit, au drap de soie blanc, de deux places, de Kyo. Kisaki est juste à coté d'eux, assis au rebord du lit. Les deux enfants ne le quittent pas des yeux, ce qui met un peu mal à l'aise Kisaki, deux paires de yeux, innocentes à première vue, le fixant comme ça

-Ano, dit-il, il va falloir dormir maintenant !

Shiori et Takumi se regardent surpris et pose à nouveau leur regard sur Kisaki :

-Une histoire ! Une histoire ! Dit avec enthousiasme la jeune fille

-Une...une histoire ?

Takumi approuve d'un signe de la tête, Kisaki ne sait pas quoi faire, d'habitude il ne raconte pas d'histoire aux enfants, en plus pour des petits de leurs âges, il faut une histoire de conte de fées, et de plus, où trouver un livre pour enfants dans cette maison

-Mais, continue l'androgyne, mais vous voulez vraiment une histoire, parce que là, je n'ai pas de livre à disposition, désoler

-Kikaki-chan ! Une histoire ! Une histoire ! dit toujours Shiori avec un grand sourire imité tout de suite par son frère

L'amant de Kyo ne sait toujours pas quoi faire, mais face aux petites bouilles faites par les enfants de Kagura et Yuki, Kisaki a du mal a résisté, pourtant il ne sait toujours pas quoi raconter. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance

-Alors...il était une fois...il était une fois...ano...euuhh

-...Kikaki-chan, connaît pas d'histoire ? Demande Shiori inquiète

-Si, si, alors je reprends, c'est l'histoire d'un prince, non, « d'un » princesse

-Ne Kikaki-chan ? Demande la jeune fille aux yeux améthyste, « un princesse » ?

-Oui, oui, parce que c'est un jeune homme habillé en princesse, donc c'est « un » princesse

Shiori et Takumi ouvrent les yeux en grand, puis ils regardent toujours aussi surpris Kisaki, qui est pris au dépourvue face au regard hébété des deux enfants mais décide tout de même de continuer :

-Alors, je disais, il était une fois un princesse qui vivait dans un château, un magnifique château de couleur rose bonbon, avec plein de belle chose, avec un grand jardin, il faisait toujours beau là où le princesse vivait, mais le princesse était malheureux, parce qu'il avait des parents méchants

-méchant ?

-Oui, très très méchants

-C'est triste, c'est histoire triste ? Demande Shiori

-Nan, nan... je continue, mais le princesse rencontra dans un champ de fleur, à coté de chez elle, lors d'une fête organisée par ses parents, un prince, dont le princesse tomba fou amoureux dès qu'il le vu, ensuite...

Shiori écoute attentivement les moindres paroles de Kisaki, elle est absorbée par l'histoire, quant à Takumi, il ne dit rien, et écoute-lui aussi, accroché à sa peluche, et en suçant son pouce. Kisaki continue son histoire, mais petit à petit il s'en mêle les pinceaux et se rend compte que cette histoire est un peu la sienne mais différé dans un monde féerique

_Je retranscris mon histoire dans cette histoire pour enfant, ce n'est pas très bon pour eux... _

-Voilà ! Fini ! Dit Kisaki heureux d'avoir fini son histoire

-Fini ? Demande Shiori, et les enfants ?

-Ah oui ! Le prince et le princesse eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Fini, maintenant vous dormez

Kisaki embrasse les deux chérubins avant de quitter la chambre et de retrouver son bien aimé au salon

-----'''''--------

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Là ! Tu me surprends koibito ! Dit Kyo en riant, l'histoire d'un prince et d'UN princesse ! Ouah ! Où tu as trouvé ça ?

Kisaki sent ses joues rosirent et fait une petite moue boudeuse en regardant son amant, le chat sourit et embrasse Kisaki :

-Tu es si prévenant mon amour, tu t'y prends bien avec les enfants ?

-Euh...oui, j'aime beaucoup les enfants, avant je faisais du baby-sitting

Kyo continue de sourire, il pose sa tête au creux du cou de Kisaki, celui-ci profite, il aime ses moments là, c'est moment d'intimité. Quand on sonne à la porte, Kyo lève la tête :

-Ca doit être Kagura, dit le chat

Il se lève, ensuite, du canapé, il regarde son amant qui semble inquiet, mais Kyo lui lance un regard rassurant en souriant, puis il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, il se rhabille bien, prend une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte. Effectivement Kagura est présente sur le palier, elle sourit à son cousin

-Bonsoir ! Dit-elle souriante

-Bonsoir Kagura, je savais que c'était toi, entre, entre, dit Kyo en s'effaçant de l'entrée

La femme de Yuki entre dans le vestibule, elle retire ses chaussures et avance dans la maison, lorsqu'elle voit Kisaki, assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée, les mains posé sur les genoux. A cette vu, Kagura est surprise, puis elle fait un sourire en ce rappelant les paroles de Kyo, la fois où il avait avoué ses préférences, il a aussi dit qu'il a un copain en ce moment

_Alors ce serait ce jeune homme ? Quand même, il a l'air......très jeune ?_

-Bonsoir, dit Kagura toujours aussi souriante

Kisaki lève timidement la tête et regarde, avec un petit sourire gêné, Kagura

-Bon...bonsoir, répond-t-il

Kagura s'approche de lui et le fixe, Kisaki a du mal à dévier le regard du sanglier

-Je me présente, je me nomme Kagura Soma, je suis la cousine de Kyo, et la mère des deux anges qui sont présent dans cette maison

Kyo a rejoint le salon, il regard tour à tour son amant et sa cousine :

-Enchanté...de vous connaître madame, Kyo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit Kisaki en souriant dont la gêne a presque disparut

-Ah bon ! ? En bien, j'espère, dit Kagura en se tournant vers le chat

-Oui, en bien, continue l'androgyne en souriant vers son amant, quant à moi, je m'appelle Kisaki Hiiragani

Kagura le regarde plus attentivement

-...vous êtes...vous êtes...hum, oui... L'amant de Kyo-kun ? Son petit copain ?

Kisaki ouvre les yeux en grand en piquant un fard, il baisse, très gêné la tête. Kagura et Kyo sourient en même temps

-Oui, effectivement, dit Kyo, mon petit copain, mais il est beaucoup plus pour moi...

Kisaki lève à nouveau les yeux vers son amant et le regarde surpris

_Kyo-kun..._

Kagura est aussi surprise par les paroles que tiens son cousin, et sourit à nouveau

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu...vous, tous les deux, soyez heureux ! Bon, je vais prendre mes deux bouts de choux et je rentre...

----------------'' ''-------------------

Après avoir récupérer ses enfants endormit, avec l'aide de Kyo, Kagura a dit au revoir à Kisaki.

La mère rentre chez elle à pied, en compagnie de Kyo, qui l'aide à porter Shiori endormit sur son épaule. Sur le chemin, tout se passe bien, Kyo raconte sa journée à sa cousine, une journée bien fatigante, puis l'homme aux yeux carmins se rappelle 'l'incident' de la matinée :

-Oh faite ! Kagura ?

-Oui ?

-...Ce matin, quand Yuki a déposé les enfants, il a vu Kisaki et moi en petite tenue

Kagura bat une fois des cils puis deux :

-En...petites tenues ? Répète-t-elle, vous étiez nu ?

-Nan, nan, dit Kyo en rougissant, nan, Kisaki était en caleçon et moi aussi

-...ouf ! J'ai eu peur, et alors ?

Kyo regarde sa cousine plus attentivement

-Je pense qu'il a compris pour moi et mon homosexualité...enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment mais je suppose, il n'est pas bête

-Oui, pour être intelligent, mon mari l'est, mais un autre homme en caleçon chez toi, ça peut être juste un ami aux yeux de tous

-Oui, mais il y a un bémol

-Ah ! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre ?

-On peut dire, j'ai appelé Kisaki ' mon amour' devant Yuki

Kagura s'arrête de marcher et regarde très surprise le chat

-Vrai...vraiment ? ! Alors ? Comment a-t-il réagit ? Bien ou...mal ?

Kyo baisse la tête en suivant toujours Kagura, il a longuement réfléchi au comportement de la sourie, surtout qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment compris

-Je ne sais pas, continue Kyo, il n'a rien dit, il a dépose calmement Shiori et Takumi, m'a salué, ainsi que Kisaki avant de s'en aller

La femme de Yuki ne dit rien, et continue de marcher, elle se perd dans ses pensées

_Yuki... je le sens...tu vas m'en vouloir énormément de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais au courant... je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir... et ça me fait peur_

----------------'' ''-----------------

-Tohru ! Tohruuuuuu !

A l'appel de son nom, Tohru se retourne, Arisa court vers elle porte une longue jupe verte avec un haut jaune assez décontracté. Tohru quant à elle, elle est sobrement vêtue ce qui étonne l'ancienne yankee, quand elle arrive au près de sa meilleure amie

Les deux femmes sont en plein milieu du centre ville, il est 21 heures passées et la ville est toujours aussi bondé. Elles se sont données rendez-vous pour parler de la grossesse de Tohru. Mais c'est surtout Tohru qui a demandé à voir Arisa pour lui avouer...

-Bonsoir, Uo ! Dit la mère en souriant

-Salut ! Dis moi tu es sacrément en avance ? Demande Arisa surprise, et puis ces vêtements n'envisagent rien de bon, ça va ?

Tohru essaye de sourire normalement, mais Arisa voit bien que son sourire est forcée, elle commence à s'inquiéter

-Tohru je vois bien que tu ne va pas bien

La concerné ne dit toujours rien et commence à avancer, Arisa la suis, malgré elle, mais elle se sent toujours aussi inquiète. Puis après quelques minutes de marche au milieu de la foule, les deux femmes vont s'asseoir sur un banc. Contrairement au dîner de famille, où Tohru a longuement tourné autour du pot pour dévoiler sa grossesse à Kureno, elle décide d'y aller franc jeu avec Arisa. Elle regarde dans les yeux sa meilleure amie, elle lui fait un sourire. Arisa est un peu soulagé en voyant ce sourire réconfortant :

-Arisa, tu sais...la grossesse se passe très bien, mais...

-Mais ? Demande Arisa surprise, tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Kureno, c'est ça ?

-Non, il est au courant, mais ce n'est pas ça, tu vas m'en vouloir, même me ça « me détester », interrompant la femme blonde

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait, Uo, le père de l'enfant, de mon enfant, n'est pas Kureno

Tohru continue de regarder dans les yeux son amie. Arisa a écarquillé de surprise aux paroles de la jeune mère, et puis tout à coup, celle-ci se lève du banc, elle regarde Tohru avec énervement. L'autre femme assis sur le banc lève les yeux vers Arisa, elle essaye de comprendre son regard, mais au moment où Tohru veut dire quelque chose, une violente gifle vient la dérouter. Cette dernière amène sa main à sa joue frappée et regarde plus attentivement Arisa, qui commence à avoir des larmes aux yeux, puis sans rien dire, elle s'en va au courant laissant Tohru, incomprise, encore sous le choc de la gifle donné par sa meilleure amie. Tohru ne se lève pas, des larmes roulent le long de ses joues

_Je le savais que cela n'allait pas bien ce passer.........Arisa.........tu l'aime toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours amoureuse de Kureno ?_

------------'' ''''''------------

-ESPECE DE SALE POUILLEUSE !! JE NE VEUX PLUS LA REVOIR !

-M Akito, calmez-vous s'il vous plait, pensez à votre tension, M Akito je vous en pris...

Akito arrête de jeter les mobiliers se trouvant autour de lui, il se met à genou et se recroqueville sur lui-même, il amène sa main, sur son torse au niveau du cœur, la femme qui essaye de le calmer court vers lui, mais au moment où celle-ci veut poser sa main sur le dos du chef de famille, Akito la pousse loin de lui

-Sort ! SORT !

La femme baisse la tête, elle ne dit rien, mais sur son visage peut se lire une extrême inquiétude, elle sort doucement, en silence, de la pièce, laissant Akito seul, dans la pénombre...

Le chef de famille se relève péniblement, essaye tant bien que mal de remettre son yukata puis il avance avec difficulté vers la porte coulissante qui donne sur le jardin

_Cette pouilleuse de Tohru va le regretter, comment peut-elle revenir pour m'annoncer une chose pareil ! Pour qui elle se prend ! Elle va le payer amèrement...tous les Soma vont la haïr, ils ne voudront plus la voir ici......tu va payer......Honda Tohru_

----------'''''''-------------

''Le lendemain''

La soirée s'est plutôt bien passé pour Kagura, elle n'a pas vu Yuki avant d'aller se coucher, la sourie étant encore au travail. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle voulait, ne pas voir son mari sachant qu'il allait parler de la veille, de la scène chez Kyo.

Kagura est assise par terre à coté de la grande table basse, elle prend tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Elle est toute seule au salon, un silence plane dans la pièce, « tic tac tic tac », le son des aiguilles de l'horloge accrochées au mur s'entendent. La mère de Takumi et Shiori semble en rien déranger par ce silence. Kagura s'arrête de manger, et regarde autour d'elle, elle est subitement mal à l'aise.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens pas très bien, comme si j'avais peur de quelque chose pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter...enfin j'espère_

-Bonjour

Kagura tourne la tête surprise, elle a même sursauté à l'intervention de son mari, elle le regarde un moment avant de répondre en souriant. Yuki est debout à l'entrée du salon, habillé en yukata, il avance péniblement vers Kagura, toujours aussi mal réveillé, comme d'habitude. Il avance avec difficulté, il embrasse sa femme avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Kagura ne le quitte pas des yeux, elle ne dit rien, son expression, toujours aussi inquiète et mal à l'aise. La sourie quant à elle, se sert en silence, il ne remarque pas le regard prolongé de Kagura ainsi que son expression :

-Kagura ? Dit Yuki en mangeant mais en ne levant pas la tête

L'interpellée prolonge toujours son regard sur Yuki, sans pour autant dire quelque chose

-Tu étais au courant pour Kyo, n'est-ce pas ? Continue la sourie toujours aussi calme

Kagura baisse la tête :

-Oui...je le savais...

Yuki lève les yeux vers sa femme, une lueur de colère se lit dans ses yeux :

-J'en étais sur, c'est ton comportement qui m'a mise sur la voie, mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Kagura... pourquoi m'as-tu caché que Kyo est homosexuel ?

Kagura n'ose pas levé les yeux et reste dans son mutisme

-......peut-être parce que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me le dire...

-...non..., finit par dire Kagura, non, je ne t'ai rien dit...parce que...parce que...je pensais qu'en disant rien, je protégerai Kyo

Yuki est surpris et commence à s'énerver :

-Protéger...Kyo ?

-Exactement...

Kagura regarde Yuki, elle a reprit son assurance

-...je voulais et je veux le protéger, voilà pourquoi, je ne t'ai rien dit, et puis tu peux comprendre, non ?

La sourie fixe toujours sa bien aimée :

-Nan, je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne peux pas comprendre que tu puisses me cacher ça, surtout si ça concerne Kyo et...toi !

Les deux mariés commencent à se foudroyer du regard, Kagura s'énerve :

-Tu me fais quoi là, Yuki ? ! Une crise de jalousie ? Dit le sanglier en haussant la voie

Yuki ne dit rien, et dévie le regarde perçant de sa femme. Au silence de la sourie, Kagura comprend, elle met sa main sur son front et pousse un soupir :

-Mon de fois vais-je te le répéter que Kyo, c'est du passé ! Je l'ai oublié, mes sentiments pour lui ont cessé, arrête de jouer au gamin ! Continue Kagura toujours aussi énervé

-Je ne joue pas, dit Yuki sérieusement, la seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Kyo est gay, où est le mal ! Si c'est son choix, c'est son problème... mais toi, tu ne dis rien, ça te coûtait quoi de me le dire, surtout que c'est toi qui clame haut et fort que dans un couple le mot d'ordre est : confiance

Kagura commence à se crisper, puis elle se lève, tout en regardant Yuki qui ne la toujours pas quitté des yeux. Elle sert les poings d'énervement :

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est juste que je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parle 

-Si tu vois, dit Yuki qui commence à se calmer, tu sais, mais cela ne sert à rien de se disputer pour rien, tu n'as pas voulu me le dire... c'est toi qui vois, mais en préférant rien dire, tu savais comment j'allais réagir, tu le savais Kagura !

La mère de Shiori et Takumi regarde impassiblement Yuki, mais son calme n'est pas revenu :

-Que veux-tu dire Yuki, que tu es énervé contre moi ?

-Oui et non, dit la sourie en buvant son café

Kagura sent à nouveau la colère lui remonté

-Décidément, tu ne comprends pas...

Puis elle préfère quitter le salon, puis au moment où elle veut monter à l'étage on sonne à la porte :

_Pas maintenant...et puis qui ça peut bien être_

-Je vais ouvrir, dit Yuki en passant à coté de Kagura qui reste silencieuse

Yuki avance vers la porte d'entrée et ouvre la porte coulissante :

-Bonjour-à-tous !!!!

Yuki fait un pas en arrière, quant à Kagura, elle est surprise de « le » voir ici

_Mais...Mais que fait Ayamé ici ? En plus à...9h30 ? !?! Connaissant Yuki..._

Ayamé pousse son frère de l'entrée et s'invite dans la maison, il voit Kagura près de l'escalier, il avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras :

-Kagura-chan ! Comment vas-tu mon amour ?

Ayamé ne peut dire un mot de plus, qu'il est assommé par Yuki

-Retire tes sales pattes de ma femme et je t'interdis de l'appeler « mon amour », dit la sourie en prenant Ayamé par le col

-D'accord, d'accord, petit-frère-adoré-que-j-aime

Yuki lâche Ayamé et se met coté de Kagura. Le serpent les regarde avec un grand sourire, comme toujours Ayamé est habillé très élégamment : une longue robe noire, avec de la dentelle blanche, beaucoup de volage, des chaussures à semelles compensées, et un petit chapeau accompagnant la robe, ses cheveux sont détachés ''1''. Le couple regarde plus que surpris Ayamé dans cette tenue, plus qu'inhabituel chez lui, quoique...

-Pourquoi, vous me regarder comme ça, comme des poissons, ma robe vous plait ? C'est Shin-chan qui me l'a offert, il dit que quand il me voit comme ça, je...

-C'est bon, épargne-nous ta vie avec Shiguré, s'il te plait !

-Mais petit frère, maintenant que nous nous sommes rapprochés, je veux que tu sache tout de moi, et vice-versa ! dit Ayamé fièrement, que ce soit ta vie, au boulot, familiale ou même sexuel

Kagura ne dit rien, et regarde toujours surprise Ayamé, sa tenue en est pour beaucoup

-De quoi tu parle ? Demande Yuki impassible, ta vie, je m'en fou et...

-Ayamé que viens-tu faire ici de si bonheur, interrompant Kagura

Ayamé et Yuki se retournent sur Kagura. Le serpent fait un sourire vers sa belle sœur, il lui prend les mains, toujours le sourire aux lèvres

-Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi d'annoncer cela, mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, et vous connaissez ma personnalité, quand on me dit quelque chose...enfin quand...

-Ayamé...

-Ce n'est pas très important, enfin non, quand c'est important...

-Ayamé...

-...je ne dis rien, mais là comme je disais, je ne peux pas vous mettre au courant, mais avant...

-AYAME !!! Arrête de tourner du pot, dis-nous ! L'interrompt Yuki très énerver

Ayamé s'arrête de parler et regarde son frère, il lui fait un sourire, il a toujours les mains de Kagura dans les siennes

-Oui, petit frère, pour te faire plaisir......Tohru est enceinte ! Lâche le serpent

Yuki et Kagura écarquillent les yeux très surpris, Kagura réussit même à amener une de ses main à sa bouche, Yuki, quant à lui, ne dit rien, très surpris aussi

-Oui, je sais, c'est incroyable ! Dit Ayamé

-Ca l'est ! Dit Kagura, mais...c'est une TRES bonne nouvelle, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt, et puis pourquoi Tohrû ne l'a pas dit ? Etrange...

-Hum...mais qui te l'a dit ? Demande Yuki, Tohrû elle-même ?  
-Non, Shin-chan ! J'ai personnellement voulu vous mettre au courant, et pour autre information, Shin-chan tient son information d'Hatori et Hatori de Tohru

-Je suis heureuse pour Tohru, elle va être maman, et pour Kureno aussi ! Dit Kagura joyeuse

-Kureno ? répète Yuki

-Ben oui, c'est bien Kureno le père, non ? Dit la mère en regardant Ayamé

Le serpent regarde aussi un peu surpris Kagura

-Je... je ne sais pas, Shin-chan, lui non plus n'est pas sur

-Là ! C'est étrange, Tohrû était avec Kureno, même si je pense qu'ils sont toujours ensemble parce que je ne vois pas autre chose, combien l'enfant a de semaines ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, quelques semaines, je pense, dit l'homme aux cheveux argenté.

Kagura et Yuki se regardent surprise, chacun un perdu dans ses pensées

_Alors, Haru avait raison, Tohru est bien enceinte..._

-----------'' ''''''-----------

Depuis le dîner de famille, Haru est obnubilé par une seule personne, cette personne est Rinne.

Haru a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Rinne, les années sont passé et cette affection n'a jamais cessé. Mais Haru n'a pas seulement des sentiments pour Rinne, mais aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre......un Soma...

L'homme aux cheveux blanc, marche tranquillement dans la rue de la ville sans but, il se promène, quand il s'arrête devant une brasserie à l'extérieur sympathique, il y rentre, il se dirige vers le comptoir. La brasserie est assez fréquenter, beaucoup de personne s'y trouve. Le bœuf commande une bière, et allume aussi une cigarette. Haru est comme Kyo, il fume peu

-Votre bière

Haru ouvre surpris les yeux en reconnaissant la voix, il lève la tête, devant lui, Rinne. Celle-ci, ne quitte pas du regard le bœuf toujours aussi étonné, elle commence à sourire, un sourire narquois

-Tu as l'air très surpris de me voir...

Haru reprend son visage « normal » et commence à boire une gorgé

-Je ne savais pas que tu travaille ici ? C'est ça qui me surprend

-Hum, dit Rinne, mouais, alors quoi de beau ?

Haru commence à fumer, et souffle en l'air

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ?

Rinne le regarde plus attentivement

-Avec ton petit ami, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-...

-Hum, je vois, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit, continue Rinne

-Moi, je ne vois toujours pas, dit le bœuf en buvant sa bière

-Si tu tiens tant à ce que je te ré-explique, je peux le faire. Tu es bi, et tu as des sentiments très forts pour un membre de notre grande famille, du même sexe que toi, tu ne sais pas comment lui ré-avouer tes sentiments, car si je fais un bref résumer de la situation, tu sors avec ce membre de notre famille, mais en ce moment ton couple est en pause et ça ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi

Haru fait un sourire :

-T'es sacrement au courant de ma vie

-On peut dire...

-Si tu veux une réponse, mon couple est en pause car j'ai des sentiments aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre

-Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demande Rinne étonnée

-...une fille...une soma

Rinne devient surprise et reprend très vite son visage impassible

-Je suis étonnée, une fille ? ...hum, je ne t'en demanderai pas plus

Haru prolonge son regarde sur la femme derrière le comptoir, et fait un grand sourire, mais face à ce sourire Rinne reste de marbre. Puis elle accoude son bras au comptoir

-Oh faite ! Tu es au courant ?

-Au courant ? Pour Momiji ? Demande le bœuf

-Nan, pour Tohru...

Haru arrête de boire et regarde perplexe Rinne :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hn ? Je suis surprise que tu ne le sache pas, mais elle est enceinte, dit simplement Rinne

-Que...QUOI ?

L'homme à la cigarette devient abasourdie, son expression à littéralement changé :

-Tohru...est enceinte ?

-Oui, je l'ai appris au dîner de famille, j'étais partie me promener quand j'ai entendu dans un couloir, la voix de Kureno parlant à Hatori, il disait : « Tohru, attend un enfant... » mais le pire, c'est ce qu'il a dit ensuite : «... Mais il n'est pas de moi »

Haru devient encore plus surpris, et perplexe, quant à Rinne, elle reste encore plus impassible, mais s'étonne en voyant la tête d'Haru, se disant qu'il n'est vraiment pas au courant de la situation

------ Flash back------

« -Dis-moi Haru ? »

« -Hn ? »

« -Torhû, elle va bien ? Depuis son histoire avec... Je me suis posé des questions »

« -Tu étais contre à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

« -Non...mais j'ai ouie dire, tu connais les vieilles mégères Soma, que Tohru aurait quelque problème de santé, et qu'elles l'ont même vu vomir plusieurs fois »

« -......Elle serait enceinte ? »

« -Je ne sais pas...mais tu imagine si... elle l'est »

« -Je ne préfère pas y penser, enfin j'espère pour elle qu'Akito le n'apprenne pas, si c'est le cas...»

« -Je l'espère aussi »

-------'''''----------

Kamisama...Tsusuki...tu avais donc raison de t'inquiéter...

--------------'''''---------------

Je pense que ça ira

Ritsu pose délicatement deux tasses de thé sur une petite table basse, se trouvant dans une pièce à thé. Rinne est habillé en kimono, il s'est fait beau, et pour cause, cette après midi, le singe doit prendre le thé avec son patron, Momiji

L'androgyne regarde sa montre, son expression devient subitement inquiète

Il est retard...peut-être qu'il a oublié

Lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvre avec fracas. Ritsu sursaute et lève les yeux vers la porte où Momiji se trouve, essoufflé, portant un costume trois pièce, sa veste sous le bras

-TADAM ! Me voilà ! Dit le lapin avec un grand sourire

Ritsu le regarde étonné et fait un sourire gêné, à la vue de Momiji. Celui-ci avance dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir au près de la table basse, il pose sa veste à coté de lui. Ritsu s'assoit aussi en face de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, il est très embarrassé

-Excuse-moi, d'arriver aussi en retard, s'excuse Momiji

-Ce...ce n'est pas grave, dit le singe en prenant des couleurs

-Hein ! ? Pas grave ?! J'arrive avec **1h20 **de retard et tu dis que ce n'est pas grave, décidément tu es trop gentil ''2''

-Ah bon..., dit Ritsu en rougissant et en servant du thé au lapin

-Mais oui...ah! merci pour le thé...tu es tellement gentil et c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme, continue Momiji en buvant son thé servi

L'homme au kimono devient de plus en plus rouge, baisse la tête, très embarrassé, ne sachant plus où se mettre, tellement sa gêne est grande. Momiji regarde étonné et inquiet son cousin :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge ?

-Ano...rien, ce n'est rien

Ritsu reste silencieux, et boit tranquillement son thé, mais en tremblant, le regarde prolongé du lapin sur lui, le met mal à l'aise

-Oh! Faite ? ! Demande le blond

-Hn ?

-On t'a demandé pour mes fiançailles ? Des précisions ?

Ritsu lève difficilement les yeux, le rouge toujours aux joues :

-Un peu, au dîner de famille, Kyo me l'a demandé, je lui ai répondu qu'il le saura en tant voulu, et Tsuki-chan, aussi m'a demandé mais...

-Mais ?

-Elle...elle croit que c'est moi

Momiji écarquille les yeux :

-Ah! Bon ? ...Elle croit que tu vas te fiancer avec moi ?

-...oui...bien sur je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas moi...d'ailleurs je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sur, dit le lapin en mangeant les gâteau posé sur la table

-Je voudrai bien savoir...je voudrai bien savoir avec qui tu compte te fiancé...aux yeux de tous je suis au courant, pourtant je ne sais rien, et j'aimerai beaucoup le savoir

Momiji boit une gorgé de thé, prend à nouveau un gâteau et le mange, il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il regarde avec un grand sourire son cousin

-...Tes gâteaux sont ?

-Je dis que tes gâteaux sont délicieux

-Merci, dit timidement Ritsu

-...elle n'est pas encore au courant

L'androgyne regarde très surpris son patron, il dépose sa tasse

-Je ne comprends pas

-La personne avec qui je vais me fiancer, n'est pas encore au courant...

-QUOI ? ! ?!? Dit avec stupeur Ritsu, tu veux dire que cette personne ne sait encore rien ?

-Exactement ! Dit le lapin souriant, c'est une surprise pour elle...

Ritsu baisse la tête

-« Elle » répète-t-il

-Oui, « elle », la personne, et puis tu sais, j'ai un peu peur de lui demander en fiançailles, peur qu' « elle » me rejette, c'est ça que je crains le plus

L'homme habillé en kimono observe plus attentivement le lapin, qui semble attristé malgré le sourire qu'il fait. Ritsu sent son cœur se fendre à cette vue

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, Momiji tu es beau...

Ritsu rougit subitement à ces dernières paroles, Momiji quant à lui, est étonné de voir le singe prendre de la couleur

-...je suis sur que la personne que tu aime, t'aimera à son tour, et qu'elle acceptera de se fiancer avec toi... même si cela me fait mal, mais la seule chose que je veux, c'est ton bonheur

Ritsu à toujours la tête baissée tellement la gêne est grande. Momiji esquisse un sourire qui le rend incroyablement charmant

-Merci Ritsu, j'aimerai tellement que tu es raison, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas si simple

-Quand on veut, on peut, tu devrais foncer aller la voir et lui demander, comme ça, tu seras fixer

« La ?!?! » Pense surpris Momiji

-Hum, c'est peut-être pas mal comme solution, je vais le faire, et même maintenant

-Hein ? Maintenant ? Tu...

-Nan, nan, je ne vais pas partir, je viens juste d'arriver et tu crois que je vais m'en aller comme ça et ne pas profiter de ton thé et de tes petits gâteaux fait avec amour, j'irai aujourd'hui mais plus tard

Momiji comme à rire, Ritsu fait une petite bouille, qui lui va si bien.

Ritsu...si tu savais vraiment......ce dont j'ai peur vraiment, c'est de perdre ton amitié...je connais tes sentiments vis à vis de moi, et je ne voudrai pas te décevoir, alors comprend moi...

-------------''''''''---------------

-Tsusuki ?

Tsusuki se retourne, derrière elle Haru qui le regarde étonné. La fiancé d'Akito est aussi surprise de le voir, puis elle esquisse un sourire

-Tu te rends chez Tohru aussi ? Demande-t-elle

-Hum, oui, toi aussi ?

-Effectivement, je veux savoir si elle va bien ?

Haru et Tsusuki reprennent leur marche en direction de la petite maison de la jeune mère

- Si elle va bien ? Comment ça ?

-...hier...en me promenant avec Ritsu dans les allées du domaine principal, j'ai vu Tohru sortir de la maison d'Akito, mais il y a eu un incident par la suite

-Un incident ?

-Oui, quand Tohru est sortie, Akito l'a suivie, il était fou furieux, il a attrapé le poignet de Tohru et l'a giflé

-Il l'a giflé ? Demande Haru très surpris et en regardant sa cousine

-Hum, puis j'ai voulu demander pourquoi, par la suite, à Akito, mais il ne m'a rien dit, a part qu'elle est : une traîtresse

-Je ne comprends pas, dit le bœuf, une traîtresse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu bien faire pour qu'elle soit considérer comme telle par Akito ?

-Je suis dans la même situation que toi Haru, je ne comprends pas...mais... oh ! Faite ? tu vas voir Tohru, pour quelle raison ?

-...parce que tu as raison

-J'ai raison ? De quoi tu parle ?Demande Tsusuki étonné

-Concernant la grossesse de Tohru, elle l'est bien, elle est enceinte

-......

Tsusuki s'arrête de marcher et regarde très abasourdi son cousin, qui s'est aussi arrêter.

Un léger vent commence à se lever, et vient souffler dans les cheveux des deux Soma, qui s'envole avec celui-ci. Haru prend son paquet de cigarette, en prend une, il l'allume, et commence à fumer. Tsusuki est toujours aussi étonné, elle baisse la tête, une expression de tristesse ce lit sur son visage :

-...un enfant..., dit-elle

-oui, mais...

-Allons la voir maintenant, dit la fiancé d'Akito en interrompant le bœuf et en le tirant par le bras

Haru ne résiste pas et se fait entraîner par Tsusuki qui court en direction de la maison de Tohrû. Haru a du mal à suivre sa cousine, qui l'amène de toutes ses forces

Tsusuki tu es heureuse...mais pour combien de temps ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Soma arrivent devant la maison de Tohru, Haru continue de fumer, quant à Tsusuki elle sonne et frappe sur la porte :

-Tohru ! Ouvre !

Mais aucune réponse, Tsusuki re-sonne trois fois, mais toujours rien

-Tsusuki..., dit Haru un peu en retrait

-Hn ?

-La porte......elle est ouverte

Tsusuki regarde plus attentivement la porte d'entrée et lorsqu'elle tourne le poignet, la porte s'ouvre délicatement, faisant un petit bruit. Tsusuki et Haru se regardent, mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs semble moins surpris que sa cousine. Les deux Soma rentrent dans la maison. Tout est bien rangé, comme d'habitude, une joie de vivre est présente dans cette maison. Tsusuki regarde partout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, suivit de très près par Haru, mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive

-Tohru n'a pas l'air d'être présente, dit la femme

-Hum...mais la porte était ouverte ?

-Tu connais Tohru, elle a souvent la tête en l'air, cela peut expliquer la porte ouverte

Tsusuki avance toujours dans l'habitat, elle examine les lieux

-Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La mannequin aux longs cheveux d'argent, prend un papier, qui ressemble à une lettre, posé sur la table, elle lit le premier mot écrit dessus

-...Yuki... ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Haru qui avance vers Tsusuki

-Une lettre ! Apparemment elle est destinée à Yuki et c'est bien l'écriture de Tohrû, regarde ! Dit Tsusuki en tendant la lettre à Haru

Celui-ci l'observe attentivement, mais il ne la prend pas :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette lettre ? Demande-t-il

-Tu veux que je la lise ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-D'accord..., dit Tsusuki, « Yuki...je ne sais pas par où commencer, car ce que je vais te dire ou plutôt t'écrire est dur à dire... »

Tsusuki marque une pose et regarde perplexe le bœuf

-« ...j'ai même du mal à l'écrire, tellement ça me fait mal, tu sais, je suis enceinte de quelques semaines, et le père de l'enfant n'est pas Kureno... »...QUOI ?! Crie Tsusuki en s'interrompant, Kureno, n'est pas le père de l'enfant ?

Haru regarde sa cousine :

-Oui, ce n'est pas le père...

-Mais alors qui est-ce ? ...... « Depuis que je te connais, tu as été quelqu'un d'important pour moi, et petit à petit, j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi et mon amour n'a cessé de grandir à ton égard, mais j'ai du me faire une raison, tu es marié maintenant, avec Kagura. Tu aime plus que tout ta femme et tes enfants, mais sache tout de même que je suis malheureuse de ne pas être à tes cotés, être Kagura, tu ne peux pas savoir les sentiments de colère, de haine et de désespoir qui m'habitent quand je te vois l'embrasser, l'enlacer... »

Au fur et à mesure que Tsusuki lit la lettre, les expressions des deux Soma changent, de la surprise il passe à l'incompréhension le plus total, et de grand doute surgisse dans leurs pensées, ne sachant plus quoi penser, à quoi cette lettre va-t-elle déboucher ?

-Haru...mon dieu, Tohru est amoureuse de Yuki ? Dit surpris , s'il te plait, dit Haru très perplexe

-Oui... « Je ne veux pas intervenir dans ta vie, mais malheureusement je suis obligé de le faire, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix...c'est à propos de ma grossesse, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je l'ai annoncé à Akito, il s'est énerver quant à Kureno, je ne sais pas comment il a réagit, enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je lui ai dit, mais je n'ai pas voulu connaître sa réaction, et je lui ai aussi avoué qui est le véritable père... »

Tsusuki s'arrête net, elle amène sa main à sa bouche, ses yeux sont ouvert en grand, son expression est celui de l'effroi, elle tremble, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Haru se précipite sur sa cousine, il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive :

-Tsusuki...Tsusuki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande Haru très inquiet

-Haru...mon dieu...

Puis elle éclate en sanglot dans les bras de son cousin :

-...oh mon dieu..., répète-t-elle, nan...Haru...nan...le père...le père de l'enfant de Tohru...c'est...c'est...

-C'est ? Qui est-ce Tsusuki, dis-moi !

Tsusuki se met à terre et sanglote à nouveau, elle tend la lettre à Haru en signe de réponse, celui-ci la prend, et finit de lire les dernières phrases :

-«... Je lui ai aussi avoué qui est le véritable père, je ne voulais pas te mettre au courant de cette manière mais, s'il te plait...accorde moi, cette faveur, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé auparavant, mais cette fois, je voudrai que tu m'accorde ce que je vais te demander : pardonne-moi, pardonne mes sentiments pour toi, Yuki, je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je vais garder cette enfant...... sachant qu'il est ............de toi » ''3''

Haru ne dit rien, lui aussi très « choqué », ne sachant plus quoi faire :

-Ce n'est pas possible...

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? dit une voie inconnue ( pas pour longtemps)

Tsusuki et Haru ouvrent à nouveau les yeux en grand, la femme aux cheveux argentés se relève très vite et regarde la personne qui est rentrée dans la maison de Tohru :

-Ka...Kagura ? Bafoue Tsusuki

Effectivement c'est la mère des deux jumeaux qui est présente devant eux. Kagura regarde tour à tour ses deux cousins, elle remarque le visage abasourdi d'Haru, et les yeux rougis de pleurs de Tsusuki, Kagura s'interroge tout de suite :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle perplexe

-Rien...rien, dit Tsusuki en essuyant ces larmes avec difficulté

-Oui, il n'y a rien, dit à son tour Haru en cacher la lettre derrière lui

Kagura lève un œil interrogateur, et avance vers eux :

-Vous voulez me cacher quoi ? Demande Kagura, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la feuille que tu viens de cacher derrière ton dos, donne-la-moi !

-NAN ! Dit en haussant le ton Tsusuki

Kagura se tourne avec violence vers sa cousine, qui la regarde toujours les larmes aux yeux :

-Nan...Kagura-san, s'il te plait...ne demande pas...ça

-...je ne comprends pas Tsuki-chan, mais cela m'importe, dit Kagura en passant derrière les deux Soma, oui, cela n'est pas mon problème......

Puis d'un coup, elle prend la lettre se trouvant dans les mains d'Haru, celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, et se retourne vers sa cousine qui est déjà entrain de lire la lettre « interdite ». Tsusuki est pétrifier sur place, elle n'arrive même plus à bouger, même pour empêcher sa cousine de lire courrier, elle assiste avec malheur aux différentes expressions de Kagura qui s'affichent sur son visage. Quant à Haru, il essaye tant bien que mal, à empêcher sa cousine de lire, en particulier les dernières lignes, il a beau essayé de lui arracher des mains.......

Un silence................

Puis un crie........

-......non......non...ce n'est pas possible......

Kagura lève la tête vers Haru, ses yeux sont déjà remplis de larmes, elles commencent à perler le long des joues de la jeune mère. Kagura toujours incomprise, regarde son cousin avec désespoir, tenant la lettre dans ses mains tremblante, elle cherche une réponse dans les yeux d'Haru... mais rien, Haru ne dit rien......il n'a même pas de mot pour dire quelque chose a sa cousine...... Tsusuki pleure toujours autant, elle vient prendre Kagura dans ses bras, et toutes deux se mettent à pleurer...Kagura plus que l'autre, elle répète ces mots « ce n'est pas possible... » « je vous en supplie dite moi que non » « 'non' dit-le moi »

Kagura était venue pour féliciter Tohru, voyant la porte ouverte de la maison de la jeune mère, elle n'a pas pris la peine de frapper.

Elle qui était si heureuse d'apprendre la grossesse de Tohru, elle qui était si heureuse que la jeune femme devienne bientôt mère...maintenant, que faire ? Comment réagir face à ça ? Être trahis par l'une de ses meilleur amie, surtout si c'est avec son mari. Kagura ne peut rien faire d'autre pour le moment, à part pleurer...............

-a suivre-

''1'' : Mon rêve, voir Ayamé habillé en Elégant Gothic Aristocrate, ehehehe

''2'' : Ouais ! Ritsu est trop gentil, parce que si c'était moi, j'aurai pété un câble !!

''3'' : Normalement, j'aurai du finir ici, c'était écrit comme ça sur mon cahier, mais je n'ai pas fait ma sadique – grand sourire-

Fiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu ce chapitre est un GROS pavé !!! ( Pour moi)............ d'un : Je vous interdis de me taper, car je me suis déjà frapper moi-même, oui, je mérite d'être punie, mais seulement par moi ! deux : ne me tuer pas, ce n'est pas la peine, sinon, vous aurez pas de suite ! Qui parle de chantage !? è-é

Voilà, voilou, on connaît l'identité de l'homme masqué, et oui, c'est : Yuki ! Qui l'aurait cru ? PERSONNE ! Quand j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas tomber dans mon piège U-----U désoler pour les paris !!

Parlons sérieusement maintenant, au fur et a mesure que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte à qu'elle point Kagura allait souffrir, c'est vrai j'ai dit que j'allais être sadique, mais pas comme ça, après tout, j'aime Kagura...et le pire reste à venir.......

Kamisama j'ai peur...

Concernant Momiji, eh eh eh eh eh, encore un peu de patience, parce que rien n'est dit que Ritsu est le futur fiancé... petit indice : Singe Vs Tigre, qui va gagner ?

Bis

Ps : encore merci pour les rewieux !!! Ravie que cette fic vous plaise !!!


	6. Avenir 6

**Titre **: l'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs…

**Auteur** : The-angel-of-shadow

**Série**: Fruit Basket

**Genre** :…la vie continue toujours (x5)

**Couples** : voir chapitre précédent ! ( Sauf Tohru/Yuki ????)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de FB ne m'appartienne pas (eh oui ! Quel dommage !) Quant aux autres ils m'appartiennent ( ça ! c'est une chance)

**Blabla de moi :**… que dire…hum, ben voilà le chapitre 6 ! Eh oui déjà, et ça se rapproche de plus en plus des dizaine ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire…que je suis désoler pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et voilà !!

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux revieuws :**

**Shina : **Désoler pour le paris concernant le père de l'enfants, u---u c'est vrai que Yuki, personne ne l'aurait imaginé

Pour Momiji, eheheheh, ça… on verra, ça dépendra de mon humeur, lool, enfin, je veux dire que tu n'as pas forcément perdu

Encore merci

Bisou

**Recif** : 1) C'est vrai qu'il était long ce chapitre – regard ailleurs-

2) mdrrrrrrr pour tes théories, quoique c'est une idée……machiavélique, mwahahaha

encore une fois je vois que la révélation de Yuki a 'choqué'… ptdrrr

3) eheheheh… on verra pour le paris, quoique la balance ( pour moi) penche plus pour un coté… je ne dis plus rien

Yaaaaatttaaaa !! Vive le yaoiiii !! Par contre, quant à la tournure que va prendre la fic… … j'ai peur…

Merci et bisou

**Katoru** : maieuuuuhhh, je suis pas méchante, j'aime tellement les personnages de FB, qu'ils souffrent un petit peu… mdrrrrr, l'avenir de rêve !! avec une musique de fond et tralalala, comme quoi la vie n'est pas que jolie

Je donnerai toutes les réponses au fur et à mesures

Pour Momiji, yeaahh, les paris continue !! La mise devient de plus en plus élevés, c'est bien , c'est bien !!

Meri et bisou

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : Voilà la suite !! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira

Merci et bisou

**Hermignonne** : O----O oooOOOOooo j'aime beaucoup ton idée !! eheheheh, tu verra si c'est cela, je ne dis rien !!

Merci et Bisou

**Ewilan** : merci. C'est vrai que le couple Yuki/Kagura est quelque peu étrange, mais pas grave, je les adoreuuuuh tous les deux !!

Tu verras la réponse pour Tohru…eheheh

Pour Tohru, normalement, ça se finira bien, enfin, normalement… … …

Merci et Bisou

**L'avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs…**

_La vie continue toujours malgré les difficultés et ses pleurs…_

Kagura est assise sur ses genoux, seule, dans une pièce peu éclairée, habillé d'un simple kimono. Elle regarde, de ses yeux livides et impassibles, un petit jardin devant elle. Des larmes commencent à ruisseler le long de ses joues blanches, mais elle ne réagit pas

_Yuki_

La jeune femme crispe ses mains se trouvant sur ses genoux, elle baisse la tête, entraînant ses larmes qui viennent tomber sur le plancher. Kagura frissonne.

La porte coulissante de la pièce s'ouvre doucement, sans le moindre bruit, la fiancée d'Akito se trouve sur le palier, elle aussi s'est changée, vêtu d'un kimono, avec de grande manche évasé, de couleur rouge sombre. Elle regarde Kagura, de dos, de la tristesse se lit dans son regard, ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier, elle s'avance dans la pièce, puis elle s'assoit à coté de sa cousine. Kagura tourne son regard sur la jeune fille, puis en silence, elle l'a prend dans ses bras, Tsusuki ressert l'étreinte et Kagura se laisse pleurer, vidant de son pauvre corps les dernières larmes qui lui restent. Elles restent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment, ne disant rien, seuls les gémissements du sanglier résonnent dans la pièce peu éclairée.

Puis après quelques minutes, la mère de Shiori et Takumi se retire de Tsusuki et renifle en baissant la tête. Tsusuki essuie avec sa main les larmes de Kagura

-Tsusuki…, dit doucement Kagura

-Oui ?

-Merci beaucoup Tsusuki-san

Tsusuki ouvre les yeux de surprise, puis elle fait un sourire. La porte coulissante s'ouvre à nouveau, Tsusuki se retourne. Haru rentre à son tour dans la pièce, et il l'a referme derrière lui. La jeune femme aux yeux ocre-émeraude se lève et se précipite sur le bœuf :

-Haru ? Ou était-tu ? j'ai cru que tu étais parti

-Je suis allée donner un coup de téléphone, et j'ai pu voir Hatori sur le chemin

-Hatori ?

-Oui… il m'a informé sur une chose

Kagura s'est retourné sur les deux Soma, elle regarde plus attentivement Haru :

-Tu as appris quelque chose de la part d'Hatori ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs pose son regard sur Kagura

-Hn.. Je viens d'apprendre que Tohrû est partie pour quelques jours

-Ah bon ? Intervient Tsusuki surprise, elle a bien choisi son moment pour partir

-Tsusuki ! Dit Kagura

Tsusuki baisse les yeux désolé, puis elle s'accroche à la chemise de son cousin :

-Allez ! Dis-nous, c'est quoi cette histoire que Tohru est partie ?

-Eh ben… ce que m'a apporté Hatori est que Thoru est partie quelque jour dans l'une de nos stations thermal

-Avec qui ? Demande la fiancé d'Akito

-Hum…Avec Kureno, c'est lui qui a proposé ce voyage

-Etrange, elle s'en va sans prévenir, et de plus, à un moment pareil

-Elle a prévenu Hatori, dit Haru

-Hum…mouais, c'est quant même bizarre pour moi, mais je suis persuadé que cette lettre est fausse, que l'enfant de Tohru n'est pas celui de Yuki, vous non plus n'est-ce pas ?

Haru et Kagura restent silencieux, ce silence gène beaucoup la fiancé d'Akito, elle accentue son regard sur Haru, qui dévie son regard :

-Je ne comprends pas… Vous ne croyez tout de même pas au contenu de cette lettre ?

Tsusuki se tourne vers Kagura

-…Vous croyez quand même pas que Yuki aurait couché avec Tohru ?

Le silence continue de planer dans la pièce, Kagura semble toujours aussi triste. Haru regarde ailleurs, n'osant pas croiser le regard perplexe de sa cousine qui ne comprend plus rien :

-Arrêtez ! Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire, réfléchissez ! Quand ? A quel moment Yuki et Tohru ont pu se retrouver seuls ? A ce que je sache Yuki et Tohru ne sont pas partie ensemble, à X endroit il y a X temps

Kagura se relève, et s'avance vers sa cousine. Tsusuki, accroché à Haru, devient de plus en plus surprise. La femme de la sourie fixe l'homme aux cheveux blanc

-Explique lui…, dit-elle

------

Après que Kagura est découverte le contenue de la lettre, après s'être effondré en larme, Tsusuki et Haru ont amené, plutôt on préférait amener Kagura au domaine familiale, pensant évidemment qu'elle ne devait pas rester chez Tohru et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle, si Yuki y était…

Kagura n'a rien dit depuis qu'elle est arrivé dans la maison Mère des Soma, restant dans son mutisme, de toute manière, que faire ?

------

Tsusuki écarquille les yeux, elle se tourne tout de suite vers l'homme aux cheveux blanc :

-Expliquer ? Expliquer quoi ?

-Nous avons certaines raisons de penser que cette lettre n'est pas tout à fait fausse

-Qu…quoi ?…Qu'est-ce que tu raconte là ? Demande Tsusuki perplexe et très interrogée

-Je ne sais pas par où commencé

-Laisse Haru, je vais commencer à raconter, intervient Kagura

Celle-ci se rassoit sur le sol, Tsusuki, ainsi que Haru s'assoient à leur tour, en face du sanglier, Tsusuki appréhende la révélation de sa cousine

-Vois-tu Tsusuki, il y a quelques semaines de ça, deux trois semaines environs, Haru et moi avons vu Yuki et Tohru, un soir, bras en dessus dessous…

-Ah bon ? Et en quoi cela est…étrange ? Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé de me promener avec Yuki, un soir, bras dessous dessus, comme un couple

-Je sais, mais à la différence que ce soir là, Yuki était censé être avec Haru, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit…

Tsusuki ouvre les yeux de surprise :

-Il t'a…menti ?!?!

-Oui, continue la mère,… mais, il a aussi inventé une histoire avec Haru, enfin une histoire, pas vraiment, il lui a demandé s'il pouvait garder Shiori et Takumi parce qu'il devait sortir avec moi…

-Mon dieu, il a vraiment fait ça ? J'y crois pas… Mais comment…comment avez vous compris ?

-Nous les avons vus, continue Haru, j'étais sortie avec les enfants pour aller manger, je n'avais plus rien chez moi, en allant dans une brasserie chez croisé Kagura, seule…J'étais surpris, quand elle m'a vu, elle était aussi étonné que moi……

_'Flash Back'_

Haru marche dans les rues animés de la ville, suivit de très prêt par deux petites tête, une violette et une brune, la petite tête violette s'agite dans tous les sens, de joie, elle est presque incontrôlable, quant à son frère, toujours aussi calme. Le bœuf, reste serein face à l'agitation de sa nièce, qui ne reste pas sur place.

Après quelque minutes de marches, Haru rentre dans une brasserie, il s'assoit à une table avec son neveu, et une Shiori hors contrôle

-Shiori ! Assied toi !

-Ne Haru-sama ?…

-Tu as faim je sais, assied toi !!!

Shiori s'exécute, Haru pousse un soupir, en regardant la très jeune fille qui affiche un grand sourire, puis il regarde Takumi, qui n'a rien dit, silencieux, à son habitude

_Ils sont vraiment frère et sœur ces deux là ?!?!_

Puis soudain une main se pose sur l'épaule d'Haru, qui sursaute à ce contact mais, il sursaute encore plus en voyant qui est à ses cotés

-Nia ! Oka-chan ! Crie Shiori en se levant

Effectivement, la mère de la jeune fille est là, devant la table, avec un sac où est écrit le nom de la brasserie. Haru est très surpris de voir sa cousine ici. Kagura est aussi étonné

-Haru ?…Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais…ici ? Je… je pensais que tu devais passer la soirée en compagnie de Yuki ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Hein ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi, ton mari m'a dit que vous allez passer la soirée ensemble, que vous iriez dîner, c'est pour cela que je garde Shiori et Takumi

Kagura manque de peu de renverser son sac à terre, elle a changé totalement d'expression. Elle regarde plus que surprise Haru qui ne comprend plus rien

-Kagura…Yuki et toi… vous ne passez pas la soirée ensemble ?

Kagura baisse la tête :

-Non…, dit-elle doucement

Haru ne sait pas comment réagir, il se lève et fait face à Kagura

-C'est vraiment étrange

-Tu peux le dire… je n'aurais jamais pensé que Yuki pouvait…mentir

Haru regarde plus attentivement la jeune mère :

-Tu ne semble pas affolé, ni énerver

Kagura relève la tête

-Je le suis Haru, mais je ne le montre pas, et puis que faire, je ne sais même pas comment réagir

Le bœuf continue de regarder sa cousine qui est totalement prise au dépourvue, ne sachant plus quoi faire, comment réagir face à cette situation plutôt… surprenante :

-Je vais rentrer à la maison et appeler Yuki pour savoir où il est… je ne dois pas ni m'inquiéter ni m'énerver, dit Kagura assez calme

L'homme aux cheveux blanc commence lui aussi s'inquiéter mais pas de la même manière que sa cousine. Que peut bien faire Yuki à ce moment ? Ou voulais-t-il aller pour pouvoir mentir à sa cousine à sa femme à…lui ?

---------------

-Alors Yuki vous a bien menti…, dit Tsusuki indigné, totalement prise au dépourvue

-Oui, dit Haru en déviant le regard

Tsusuki ne sait plus quoi dire, elle a baissé les yeux et amené sa main à sa bouche, puis elle relève la tête vers sa cousine en face d'elle :

-Mais…mais ensuite que s'est-il passé ?

Kagura regarde Tsusuki :

-Eh bien…ensuite, je suis sortie de la brasserie accompagné de Haru…

_'Flash back'_

Kagura et son cousin marchent en direction de la maison du couple aux deux enfants, les deux adultes ne se sont échangé un mot depuis la sortie de la brasserie, Kagura étant enfermé dans ses pensées, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, plutôt quoi penser…Cela ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant. Le bœuf ne fait que regarder sa cousine à ses cotés, il observe ses moindres expressions, mais est surpris de voir que le visage de Kagura, reflète aucune expression, certes son visage semble attristé, mais sans plus, aucune colère, aucune inquiétude…

Les deux soma arrivent à un passage piéton à l'influence importante, ils s'arrêtent et attendent tranquillement que le feu passe au rouge, Haru se tourne sur Kagura :

-Kagura…

-S'il te plait Haru, ne dit rien…

Les deux enfants de la jeune mère sont restés silencieux, ne disant rien, Shiori s'est arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens, lorsque soudain, elle se remet à sauter sur place. Kagura remarque l'agitation de sa fille :

-Shiori calme toi ! Tu risque d'aller sur la route

-Papa ! Papa !

Shiori montre avec son doigt une direction, Kagura et Haru suivent du regard cette direction, quel n'est pas leur surprise quand ils voient que Shiori montre du doigt Yuki. Les deux Soma écarquillent les yeux d'étonnement, en particulier Kagura mais son visage se décompose très vite quand elle voit que son mari est accompagné de Tohru et qu'à eux deux ils ont l'air de s'amuser en rigolant. Le sanglier est totalement statufié sur place, ne disant pas un mot, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, les yeux grand ouvert, l'incompréhension se lit sur son visage, Haru est à peu prêt dans le même état, mais c'est plus de l'étonnement qu'autre chose, il est aussi surpris lorsqu'il voit le visage de sa cousine……Une seule et unique question naît dans la tête des deux somas… Que font Yuki et Tohru ensemble ?

-------------

-J'y crois pas…, dit Tsusuki toujours aussi choqué,…Yuki vous aurez menti pour aller passer la soirée avec Tohru, mais il a juste passé la soirée, donc il est rentré ensuite…

-Non, continue Kagura, il a passé toute la nuit dehors, je pensais que Yuki serait rentrer tard dans la soirée, mais non, il n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, il est seulement revenu le lendemain après-midi, avec les enfants qu'il était préalablement aller chercher chez Haru

Tsusuki fixe sa cousine, la jeune fiancé d'Akito est complètement déboussolé…même perdu. Elle se tourne vers Haru :

-Dis-moi, Haru…

-Oui ?

-Quand Yuki est passé chez toi, pour prendre les enfants, que t'as-t-il dit ?

-Que je me rappelle…Et bien, il a gardé sa version, en disant que lui et Kagura étaient rentrée tard, et qu'ils pensaient qu'en venant chercher les enfants, ils me dérangeraient, alors, toujours d'après Yuki, Kagura et lui ont attendu le lendemain pour venir les récupérer, de plus ils ne se sont pas inquiéter, puisqu'ils avaient confiance en moi……Voilà à peu prêt ce que m'a dit Yuki

-Je vois…, dit Tsusuki, il t'a dit cela comme s'il avait préparé son texte

-A peu prêt…

-Et toi Kagura, il n'a rien dit ? Il n'a pas cherché à se justifier ? Demande Tsusuki

-Non, il n'a pas cherché, il est rentré à la maison comme si de rien été, avec Shiori et Takumi, j'étais tranquillement dans le salon à réfléchir. Il est venu, m'a dit qu'il était désoler de rentrer que maintenant, parce qu'Haru voulait absolument qu'il prenne le déjeuner ensemble, et de plus les enfants dormaient encore…ça, c'est ma version de Yuki

Tsusuki ne sait plus comment réagir, elle est totalement prise effaré, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, elle qui croit dure comme fer que cette lettre est totalement fausse, ne sait plus quoi penser après cette révélation, les chances que cette lettre soit vrai sont de plus en plus grandes

--------------'' ''--------------

Momiji marche dans les allées de la résidence Soma, il était venu pour voir Tsusuki mais apparemment celle-ci est indisponible, c'est l'une des servante de la famille qui lui a dit, effectivement Tsusuki à demander que personne ne l'a dérange, sous aucun prétexte.

Le lapin continue d'errer le long des allées de la maison mère

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire, moi qui voulait absolument parler à Tsusuki…_

Lorsqu'il voit au loin, Kisa…Habillé d'un kimono se dirigeant vers la maison du médecin. Momiji se précipite pour aller à sa rencontre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé au tigre avoir une discussion avec elle, serait la bienvenu… :

-Kisa ! Kisa !

La concerné s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers la personne qui appelle son nom, elle est à la fois surprise et heureuse de voir Momiji arrivant vers elle en courant. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Momiji arrive très vite au niveau de la jeune femme, il est tout essoufflé, il s'est penché pour reprendre son souffle :

-Kisa !…

-Momiji, cela fait longtemps…

Le lapin se redresse et fait face à Kisa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Oui, cela fait longtemps de plus, nous ne nous sommes pas vu au dîner de famille, quel dommage !

-C'est vrai…comment vas-tu ? Demande la jeune femme

-Je vais assez bien, je vis ma vie tranquillement, entre boulot et famille, tout ce passe bien, et toi ? J'ai entendu que tu voulais commencer à travailler, en entreprise si j'ai bien compris

-Oui, j'aimerai, mais cela est difficile, ce n'est pas de l'avis de Tsusuki qui pense que je devrai continuer mes études, elle n'a pas tord…mais dis moi Momiji en ce moment on ne parle que de toi

-Ah bon ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-Ben, avec l'annonce que tu as fait au dîner familial comme quoi tu vas te fiancer dans bientôt…

Momiji regarde plus attentivement sa jeune cousine :

-…c'est une très bonne nouvelle, continue le tigre, te fiancer…peut-on savoir qui est l'heureuse élue

Un sourire aimable se dessine sur le visage de Kisa, Momiji se crispe à ce doux sourire, son cœur commence à battre la chamade:

-Et bien, vois-tu la personne avec qui je vais me fiancer n'est pas encore au courant, je pensais le faire pendant le dîner de famille, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu « le temps »

-Oh ! Je comprends, dommage, moi qui était si impatiente de savoir qui serait l'élue du cœur de Momiji…

Kisa sourit à nouveau, un sourire d'enfant, le lapin fond littéralement en voyant ce sourire :

Depuis quelque temps déjà, la relation entre Momiji et la jeune Kisa est devenu très complice, les deux soma s'entendent à merveilles, certes depuis longtemps il s'aiment beaucoup en amitié et relation familiale mais voilà, pour le lapin cette relation a dépassé le stade « amitié familiale ». Momiji a des sentiments pour la jeune femme, enfin, c'est encore flou, il est très attaché à elle, il tient beaucoup à Kisa……

Mais il y a une autre raison qui lui fond douté de ses sentiments, les sentiments qu'on Ritsu à son égard, cela ne lui rend pas indifférent, il n'est pas insensible à ce que ressent le singe pour lui, et ça le gêne plutôt, entre l'affection qu'il a pour Kisa et la grande amitié pour Ritsu, Momiji ne sait plus quoi penser…

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, Kisa…

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, mais si cela te dérange, je ne préfère pas te le demander, après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le diras alors que tu ne dis rien à personne

-Oui, mais toi, tu es différente…

Kisa écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais qu'elle n'est pas son étonnement en voyant que Momiji est devenu subitement sérieux, et qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux :

-Euh…Momiji…en quoi je suis différente ?

Momiji sourit :

-Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu le sache…

Puis le lapin s'approche de la jeune fille et lui donne délicatement un baiser au coin des lèvres. Kisa est surprise par ce geste, ses joues prennent le rose. Momiji se recule, le sourire toujours aux lèvres :

-A bientôt Kisa, j'étais heureux de pouvoir te parler…

Puis sans un dire quoi que se soit d'autre, Momiji s'en va, laissant Kisa seule, et incomprise. La jeune femme est toujours rouge, c'est ce geste qui la rend bizarre… Momiji a bien l'habitude de lui faire ce genre de geste affectueux, mais là, son regard et puis son « baiser » au coin des lèvres, n'est pas à prendre à la léger…Kisa ne se rend pas compte, mais elle est troublée

--------------'' ''---------------

Yuki est en ce moment même à son lieu de travail, il ne se doute pas un seule instant ce qui est entrain de se passer, de l'autre coté de la ville, dans la résidence soma, avec sa femme et ses deux cousins. L'homme continue tranquillement d'examiner un contrat, mais il n'est pas tout à fait concentré, et pour cause, il y a à peine 1 heure, Yuki a reçu un coup de fil des plus inquiétant, c'est son cousin, Haru, qui lui téléphonais, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bien au téléphone…

----------

Tuuut tuuut…- sonnerie de portable-

La sourie est à la machine à café, c'est sa pause, et il en profite pour se reposer, la sonnerie de son portable, le coupe dans son repos, se demandant qui peut bien l'appeler. La sourie prend son cellulaire dans sa poche :

-Yuki a l'appareil ?

_-Yuki…Enfin j'arrive à te joindre…_

-Haru ? C'est toi qui n'arrête pas d'essayer de me joindre depuis tout à l'heure ?

-_Effectivement c'est moi, mais pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?_

-J'étais en réunion, et je ne pouvais en aucun cas prendre mon téléphone… et j'ai oublié te de rappeler en sortant de cette réunion, que me veux-tu ? Apparemment c'est urgent pour que tu veuille absolument me parler

_-Oui, c'est urgent et très important…_

La voie d'Haru se fait plus inquiétante, Yuki devient perplexe et inquiet :

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

_-Je ne peux rien te dire au téléphone, mais il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est au sujet de Kagura_

Yuki s'étonne en entendant le nom de sa femme, et devient soucieux, pensant tout de suite qu'un accident lui est arrivé

-Kagura a été victime d'un accident, dis le moi si c'est ça…

_-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est autre chose…comment te dire, je ne sais pas…_

-…Haru… je n'aime pas le ton de ta voie, tu a l'air tellement…triste…

_-Je le suis…Yuki, c'est aussi par apport à toi…c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je te parle, donc quand tu auras fini te travailler, dépêche toi de venir au domaine familiale, mais s'il te plait, appel moi dès que tu es arrivé, il ne faut absolument PAS que tu tombe sur Tsusuki…_

-D'accord, dit Yuki d'un ton incompris

_-Alors à tout à l'heure_, dit le bœuf

Yuki n'a pas le temps de répondre que son cousin à déjà raccroché. La sourie fixe pendant un moment son téléphone portable, que lui voulais exactement Haru ?

------

_Je n'arrive pas à défaire ma conversation avec Haru de ma tête… je n'aime pas cela, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important… mais aussi de malheureux_

-Monsieur Soma ?

Yuki lève la tête, devant son bureau, une jeune femme aux cheveux court brun, habillé d'un tailleur trois pièce marron impeccable. Yuki la regarde un instant :

-Oui ? Demande-t-il

Le jeune femme écarquille les yeux devant Yuki, elle semble surprise et étonné, elle commence à battre des cils, le Soma ne comprends pas le comportement de son interlocutrice :

-Ano… je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…Yuki ?

-Heu…oui, c'est bien moi… que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je…je…je suis Motoko, vous vous rappeler de moi ?

Yuki continue de regarder la femme devant lui, il essaye de comprendre :

-Mo…to…ko ?...non je ne vois pas…

-Mais si, rappelez- vous, au lycée…j'étais la présidente de…votre…fan-club, dit Motoko en rougissant et en baissant la tête

La sourie devient beaucoup plus lucide, et pousse un petit « Ah » de surprise :

-Oui, je vois…Motoko…, dit Yuki avec un sourire, je me rappelle…

Motoko a toujours le rouge aux joues, et elle fait un sourire :

-Mais dis-moi… tu n'avais pas de très long cheveux auparavant ?

-Si, mais je les ai coupé………je suis heureuse, très heureuse de vous revoir, cela fait longtemps depuis le lycée

-Hn, c'est vrai…le lycée…

Yuki semble pris dans ses pensées, quand il relève soudainement la tête vers l'ancienne présidente de son fan-club :

-En tout cas, quel surprise de te revoir, tu travaille ici ?

-Oui, je viens d'être embauché, je suis secrétaire pour Monsieur Sakurano

-Le patron…

-Effectivement

Yuki affiche toujours son sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il voit l'heure sur sa montre :

-Ouah ! Faut que j'y aille…

Puis la sourie de lève de sa chaise, range ses affaires en vitesse, sous le regard surpris de Motoko :

-Excuse-moi, dit Yuki à l'intention de la jeune femme, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je rentre de vitesse chez moi…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Motoko, je suis ravie de vous avoir revu, de toute manière nous nous reverrons

-Oui…

Yuki prend ses affaires, son manteau, et sa sacoche, puis il s'en va en ayant dit au préalable au revoir à la secrétaire.

Motoko le regarde s'en aller, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir revu son « ancien » Prince, mais elle est encore chamboulé, de plus, savoir qu'elle va le revoir tous les jours, rempli son cœur de bonheur. Elle regrette une chose, de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler davantage, mais ce n'est pas les occasions qui vont manquer… Sa nostalgie de lycéenne envers Yuki est revenu d'un coup

_Yuki… Qui aurait cru que je finirai par travailler dans le même endroit que toi, finalement le destin existe vraiment……_

------------- '' ''-------------

Le mari de Kagura est en chemin pour se rendre au domaine familiale, mais plus il est prêt d'arriver à destination plus l'inquiétude grandis, ne sachant plus mettre ses pensées au clair, il commence même à avoir peur…

_Je dois me calmer, après tout je m'inquiète pour rien, Haru veut peut être me voir pour quelque chose de banal…quoi que le fait qu'il ne veuille pas que je vois Tsusuki me rend encore plus soucieux, pourquoi il ne veut pas que Tsusuki me voit…_

Puis la sourie arrive enfin devant l'entrée de la maison mère soma, il gare sa voiture à coté de l'entrée, il y sort, et prend ensuite son portable de sa poche pour contacter Haru comme il lui a demandé, mais manque de mal chance, la batterie est tombé à plat, Yuki n'a pas prêté attention au peu de batterie qu'il restait dans son portable

_Il faut que ça arrive maintenant… Comment je vais faire ?_

Yuki s'adosse contre sa voiture en poussant un soupir de désolation, lorsque s'ouvre la porte de la résidence, la sourie regarde surpris cette porte s'ouvrir, peut-être qu'Haru l'attendait déjà…:

-Kyo ?

L'homme aux cheveux argenté est étonné de voir son cousin ici, lui qui n'aime pas trop venir ici. Kyo est tout aussi surpris de voir Yuki, il le regarde un moment, referme la porte et s'avance vers lui :

-Yuki ? Salut !

-Bonjour, étonner de te voir ici

-De même, dit le chat, tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Non…… en faite si, tu peux me prêter ton portable deux seconde, un coup de fil important à passer

Le chat dévisage son cousin, puis il sort son portable de son sac :

-Mon portable ?…Je peux, mais reste pas longtemps

-Merci, en faite c'est Haru que j'aimerai contacter, donc si tu as son numéro

-Je l'ai, répond Kyo en cherchant le numéro du bœuf,…tiens !

Le chat tend son numéro à son ancien ennemi, celui-ci le prend, en lui disant merci, puis il appelle. Haru ne tarde pas à répondre, s'ensuis une conversation de courte de durée. Kyo regarde son cousin incompris, puis lorsque Yuki lui rend son portable, en le remerciant une nouvelle fois, celui-ci dit :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, on dirait ?

-…hum… ça ne va pas…enfin, je ne sais pas, cela dépendra de ce qu'Haru me dira

Le chat continue d'observer son cousin qui a baissé la tête, une expression d'inquiétude se lit sur son visage :

-Je ne veux pas me mêler des affaires qui me regarde pas, je ne te poserai pas davantage de question

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière si tu me pose la question je ne pourrais pas te répondre

C'est à ce moment là, que Haru sort du domaine, et vient rejoindre ses deux cousins, ceux-ci se retourne sur lui en le voyant arriver vers eux. Il semble serein, Yuki le regarde attentivement, Kyo quant à lui, se sent de trop :

-Je vais vous laisser, dit le chat

-Attend Kyo, mieux vaut que tu reste, même si le problème ne te concerne pas directement, dit Haru

Kyo est surpris, et devient vite perplexe, pourquoi doit-il rester, surtout qu'apparemment la situation ne tourne qu'autour de Yuki:

-Tu es sur que ma présence est nécessaire ? Demande Kyo, je ne veux en aucun cas vous déranger, de plus si cela concerne Yuki peut être qu'il ne veut pas que je sois au courant

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit la sourie à l'intention de son cousin

-Bien dans ce cas…

Kyo et Yuki suivent Haru dans la résidence soma, ils se rendent dans la maison du bœuf, puis ils s'installent dans une pièce, Haru a bien fait attention de ne pas passer devant la résidence de Tsusuki, de plus, il a du trouver un moyen pour partir sans que la fiancée d'Akito se doute de quelque chose. Une fois installé, deux paires yeux se concentrent sur Haru, qui est embarrassé, c'est Yuki qui est le premier à parler :

-Maintenant que je suis là, Haru, peux-tu me dire ce que tu voulais me dire de si urgent…

-Je ne sais pas pour commencer, c'est vrai qu'au téléphone je t'ai dit que c'était urgent et important…enfin, tiens ! Ca sera plus simple

Haru tend quelque chose à Yuki, c'est LA lettre. La sourie regarde ce courrier, il l'a prend mais est au toujours aussi perplexe, il examine cette lettre, et lit le premier mot écrit dessus « Yuki… »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande le père

-Lis, et tu comprendra pourquoi je t'ai appelé de toute urgence

Yuki ne dit plus rien, puis il déplie le courrier et commence à lire, Kyo qui se trouve tout juste à ces cotés lit à son tour par-dessus l'épaule de Yuki. Haru observe ses cousins, il peut voir les différentes expressions qui s'affichent sur leur visage. De la surprise pour Kyo et de « l'effroi » pour Yuki, puis après quelque minutes de lecture silencieuse, les deux cousins lèvent en même temps leur regard sur Haru, qui reste impassible.

Yuki est totalement, complètement chamboulé, perdu, bouleversé, quant à Kyo, il est dépassé, trop de révélation dans cette lettre d'un coup, qu'il ne sait même pas qu'elle expression adopté… Il se tourne vers Yuki, qui a toujours les yeux grand ouvert, tremblant, totalement ailleurs, la bouche un peu entrouverte. Celui-ci veut dire quelque chose, mais les mots manquent pour dire son…son…incompréhension, puis il baisse la tête :

-Où as-tu trouvé cette lettre…,demande Yuki la tête toujours baissé

-Chez Tohru…, répond le bœuf

-…Chez…Tohru…, répète la sourie

-Oui, je ne sais pas quoi dire, continue l'homme aux cheveux blanc,… j'étais à peu prêt comme toi, quand j'ai entendu le contenu de cette lettre

-… « Quand j'ai entendu… », répète Kyo surpris, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas lu cette lettre, mais que quelqu'un d'autre l'a lu ?

-…Tsusuki, c'est elle qui a trouvé la lettre et l'a lu…

Yuki lève d'un coup la tête, cette fois ce n'est plus de l'incompréhension qui se lit sur son visage, mais de la peur

-Tsusuki a lu cette lettre, mon dieu…mon dieu, dit Yuki en s'affolant

Kyo est aussi inquiet que son cousin, qu'est-ce que la chef de famille a-t-elle pensé en lisant cela ? Puis il regarde Haru, celui-ci a détourné les yeux, l'expression du bœuf, l'inquiète

-Haru…

Celui-ci regarde Kyo

-Il n'y a pas que toi et Tsusuki qui avaient lu cette lettre n'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre…

Un silence commence à s'installer, Yuki fixe son cousin perplexe

-QUOI ? Dit Yuki en se levant, ne me dit pas que………non……c'est pas possible

-Si Yuki…

Cette fois Yuki ne sait plus quoi dire, il secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite, en disant « non » à chaque fois. Kyo lève son regard carmin sur la sourie debout, il ne comprend pas tout de suite, mais très vite il saisit, il se tourne vers Haru :

-Kagura a aussi lu la lettre ?!?!?

-Oui…, répond d'une petite voix le bœuf

-Mais…mais… comment…, demande Kyo, comment ce fait-il qu'elle est lu cette lettre, étant donné que cette lettre était en possession de Tsusuki et toi

-Et bien, Kagura est venu peu après que Tsusuki et moi sommes arrivé chez Tohru, elle m'a pris la lettre des mains et à eu le temps de la lire en entier…

Kyo et Yuki restent silencieux…

-Yuki…, dit Haru, Kagura est avec Tsusuki en ce moment, et mieux ne vaut pas que tu aille les voir

-Je comprends, mais il faut quand même que je vois ma femme

-Mais oh faite ! Tohru où est-elle en ce moment ? Demande Kyo

-Partie en station thermal, avec Kureno pendant quelques jours, donc nous ne pourrons pas avoir des explications avec elle avant quelques temps…

Les deux anciens ennemis redeviennent silencieux. Kyo est toujours aussi égaré…Tohru est enceinte, Kureno n'est pas le père, Yuki le « serait »…comme quoi, ses problèmes ne sont rien comparé à ceux qui se passent en ce moment. Mais le chat s'inquiète pour sa cousine, Kagura, dans quel état elle doit être en ce moment… elle a du énormément pleurer quand elle a lu cela…

_Kagura……Je suis si inquiet pour toi…_

Puis soudainement, la sourie s'en va, en silence, ne disant rien. Haru et Kyo le regarde partir surpris, Haru se lève d'un bond et essaye de suivre son cousin, laissant le chat seul dans la pièce. Yuki s'est mis à courir vers la maison de Tsusuki, là où doit être sa femme, il veut lui parler, lui dire que cette lettre est totalement fausse, que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il n'a jamais enfanté Tohru, il l'a considère comme sa sœur……

Yuki s'arrête de courir, il est derrière l'une des maisons soma, lorsqu'il donne un coup de poing d'énervement contre le mur… Yuki est dépassé, il sait au fond de lui que cette lettre fausse, mais il se sent coupable tout de même…

Le pire, c'est qu'il sait déjà comment a du réagir Kagura, elle a du complètement tomber de haut, de plus, Yuki est persuadé que Kagura croira le contenu de cette lettre…et c'est ça qui le fait encore plus mal, comment la persuader que ceci est faux…Et Tohru qui n'est pas là…

_Que faire…Si je ne parle pas au plus vite à Kagura… je… je s'en que les choses vont s'amplifier, et Tsusuki qui doit sûrement être dans tous ces états…Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avoir écrit une lettre comme cela, Tohru, je ne te comprends pas non plus …_

Yuki regarde la lettre qu'il a emporté

_…C'est ton écriture, j'espère tellement que lorsque tu reviendras tu t'expliquera… Haru qui est déjà persuadé que je suis coupable, Kagura aussi, même si je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'imagine, Tsusuki… je ne sais pas, et Kyo… Kyo doit être totalement déstabiliser……Mon dieu… je ne sais plus quoi faire_

-Yu…Yun……

Yuki ne bouge plus… il ouvre les yeux en grand et tourne doucement les yeux vers la personne l'appelant, sachant bien qui est cette personne…….

Kagura se tient, debout, à coté de lui, le regardant avec surprise. Elle ne dit rien, le couple se regarde sans s'échanger un mot……

--------------'' ''----------------

Tohru regarde le paysage s'offrant devant elle, depuis le balcon où elle se trouve. Elle est émerveillé devant ce jolie tableau « vivant », un sourire se dessine sur son visage, un sourire doux, puis elle fait un soupir.

_Je suis heureuse d'être ici, cela me permet d'oublier un peu mes problèmes… merci de m'avoir conseiller ça Kureno, tu es donc si inquiet pour moi… tu as l'air si heureux pour l'enfant, cela m'étonne, pourtant tu sais que cet enfant n'est pas de toi… mais bon, je suis contente d'être en ce moment à tes côtés, le reste à peu d'importance pour moi_

La jeune mère continue de regarder le paysage avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle n'entends pas la porte coulissante d'ouvrir derrière elle.

-Tohru…

L'appelé se retourne sur son nom, Kureno avance vers elle, il semble perplexe. Tohru le regarde intrigué :

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Téléphone pour toi, c'est Hatori

-Hatori ?

Kureno avance vers elle, le combiné à la main, il lui tend, celle-ci lui prend, elle regarde perplexe le Soma

-Alo ? Dit Tohru

_-Tohru, heureux de t'avoir_

-Hatori ? Tu voulais me joindre absolument ?

_-Oui, désoler, de te dire cela, mais il va falloir que tu revienne le plus vite possible_

Tohru écarquille les yeux de surprise, elle regarde Kureno étonné :

-Euh, je ne comprends pas…

_-… Tsusuki veut te parler de toute urgence, elle ne m'a pas dit exactement pourquoi, mais apparemment, ça concerne ta grossesse……_

-…

_-……Elle était assez énervé… …_

Tohru ne sait plus quoi dire, elle commence à trembler

_Ma grossesse ?… Est-ce que… est-ce que Tsusuki serait au courant de l'identité du père ?… Mon dieu, j'ai peur…_

-Ha… Hatori…

_-Oui ?_

-Tsusuki ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

_-Non, mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre que tu dois revenir au plus vite…_

La jeune mère tremble de plus en plus. En voyant l'attitude la jeune femme, Kureno se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais lorsqu'il voit des larmes qui roulent sur les joues de la femme qu'il aime, il est déconcerté

_-To… Tohru………_

---------------- '' ''-----------------

-Mon dieu !! J'en ai marre !!! crie Tsusuki

La fiancé d'Akito marche dans l'une des maisons du domaine soma, elle est énervé et triste à la fois, la révélation de Kagura l'a totalement chamboulé, elle est perdu. Puis elle s'arrête de marcher lorsqu'elle voit Akito, adossé contre un mur, la regardant. Tsusuki avance vers lui, mais elle n'est pas du tout heureuse de le voir

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-ci là…_

-Heureux de te voir ma chère fiancé, dit Akito avec un sourire narquois

Tsusuki le regarde indifférente, impassible :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Est-ce une façon de me parler ?

-Je te parle comme je veux…

Akito lance un regard à Tsusuki, un regard foudroyant, Tsusuki reste toujours impassible, mais elle devient perplexe :

-Dis moi, Tsusuki… je peux te poser une question ?

-Une question ? Oui, mais ce n'est pas sur que je te réponde, mais je t'écoute

-…… Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Yuki et Tohru derrière mon dos

Tsusuki écarquille les yeux

_Il est courant de la lettre ?!?!? Non, ce n'est pas possible…_

-… je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit Tsusuki interrogé

-Oh… tu ne sais pas… Je vais te le dire, ou plutôt te le montrer

-Qu… Quoi ?…Me montrer quoi ?

-Tiens…

Akito tend quelque chose à Tsusuki, ce quelque chose est une photo. La jeune femme, la prend doucement, elle ne voit pas encore ce qui est sur cette photo, elle n'ose pas non plus la regarder, de peur de découvrir quelque chose

-Tu ne l'as regarde pas ? dit le chef avec son éternel sourire malicieux aux lèvre

-Euh…oui… je…

Tsusuki regarde cette photo……Elle tremble, elle amène sa main à sa bouche, les yeux grand ouvert, la photo tombe à terre. Akito sourit en voyant la réaction de sa fiancé, puis il avance vers elle, en passant à ses cotés, il dit à son oreille :

-C'est cela… la vrai vie…

Puis le chef s'en va, laissant Tsusuki complètement paralysé et pour cause, sur cette photo, on peut voir Tohru et Yuki s'embrasser… … …

- a suivre -

Pas taperrrrrrrrrrrr !!!! Voilà, un chapitre clôt !! J'en ai mis du temps pour le finir !! Et je n'ai pas pu mettre tous ce que je voulais bouuuhh, pas grave !! En plus, je finis sur une phrase choc, désoler !! u-u

Bisou et au prochain chapitre


	7. Avenir 7

**Titre **: l'Avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs…

**Auteur** : new pseudo, Angie-Do

**Série**: Fruit Basket

**Genre** : alors là, on m'en demande trop

**Couples** : ça se complique…

**Disclaimer **: toujours la même chanson

**Blabla de moi **: Voilà enfin ce chapitre7 ! Temps ( trop ?) attendu –sourire-

J'ai fais une constatation en relisant les chapitres précédents, je me suis rendu compte que lorsque Tohru enlacer un membre de la famille soma, ceux-ci ne se transformaient pas…… là je me suis dit : idiote que je suis ! Bon, je vais essayer de ne plus re-commettre cette erreur dans le futur, mais pour ces scènes là, on va dire que c'était de la magie ou un truc comme ça ! ( qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer u-u) Encore merci pour les encouragement

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Angel of dead: **Merci beaucoup pour tout, j'espère qu'avec le chapitre 7 et 8, tu arriveras à comprendre le pourquoi du comment même si ce n'est pas très clair...j'avoue...

**Recif : **Mdrrr un sosie de Yuki...en faite...anoo...euh...ben tu verras dans les chapitres qui suivent, mais c'est surtout ma conscience qui vous mène en bateau... ( l'excuse je sais !) Raaah, oui, povre Momiji, c'est vrai quand Kisa et Ritsu...j'enretourné mon cerveau en mille pour savoir avec ki il irait, et ça n'a pas été facile, quoique, ce n'est pas tout àfait fini, enfin, tu comprendra en lisant les chapitres. L'histoire, c'est vrai ce complique, mais j'essaye de ne pas tropmeprendre les fils dans les pieds, parce quesinon, je m'en sortirai pas...en tout cas Merci

**Shina** :... Momiji, quel histoire!Peut être que tu as tors, peut être que non, ça dépendra des chapitressuivant...et de ce que je vais bienpouvoirinventé..noooon, je n'étais pas sadique sur la fin, il fallait que je m'arrête sinon, je partais sur un chapitre deplus de 20 pages, donc fallait que je m'arrête, pourma bonne cause ( moi aussi j'aime bocoupstousces personnages, oui, oui malgré le mal que je peux leur faire)Merci encore

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : Voilà la suite ! en plus avec deux chapitres au lieu d'un ! yeaaah, j'espère qu'elle te plairont, gomen, si je ne me suis pas dépéché... Merci pour touuuuut

**Kitty **: Ooooops désoler, Kitty, j'espère que tu as réussis à dormir après... parce que faut dire que j'ai pas mal de temps à pondre ces deux chapitres...mais je me défends, je ne suis pas méchante, ni sadique, c'était pour MA cause que je me suis arrété là ! oui, oui ...Merci pour la fic, et j'espère, pourquoi pas de faire une fic longue, en tout cas merci

**Abygaelle** : nooooon, je ne suis pas michante... je suis juste une pauvre fille qui a du s'arrêter là pour la fin, mais avec les deux chapitres, je pense que je ne serai plus méchante...-sourire-...( concernant Hiro... il va arriver dans bientôt mais pas maintenant, et concernant Momiji...à lire par la suite)...mdrr non té pas curieuse

* * *

L'avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs…

_La vie continue toujours malgré les difficultés et ses pleurs, mais…_

Le ciel commence doucement à s'assombrir, laissant place à de gros nuages gris qui n'annoncent rien de bon. Il ne pleut pas encore, mais le temps s'est rafraîchie, le vent souffle, jouant avec les éléments, danse avec les feuilles, frappe les arbres, et claque les volets des maisons…

Tsusuki est toujours debout, regardant avec incompréhension et désespoir cette photo posée sur le sol. Cette photo… comment dire, comment la décrire… on peut penser que tout ceci n'est que trucage, plutôt montage, un mauvais coup monté par Akito, mais comment ne pas y croire, comme ci cette photo intervient juste pour combler les doutes, montrant une vérité que personne ne veut voir, une vérité que personne ne veut… Voilà dans quel état est la jeune fiancé d'Akito : perdue

Elle ramasse la photo, essuie ses larmes qui reviennent, et essaye de reprendre de l'assurance. Tsusuki regarde attentivement la photo, essayant de rester calme, puis elle la retourne, au dos, une date est marquée

"Mars ?… Cette photo a été prise en mars de cette année ?"

Tsusuki se met à réfléchir

"Que s'est-il passé en mars d'important que je me rappelle…hum"

"…Toute la famille a été dans le Nord pour prendre une semaine de repos, enfin les douze"

La femme aux cheveux argentés sursaute en entendant la voix, et se retourne précipitamment, elle lève un sourcil lorsqu'elle voit la personne qui se tient devant elle

"Tiens ?… Hiro !"

Effectivement, celui qui a pour signe le mouton se tient debout devant la chef de famille. Celle-ci le considère un instant, et réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, elle ne prend pas la peine de le saluer

"Tu dis qu'en mars de cette année, nous sommes tous partis en vacances ?"

"Hum…enfin… si tu appelle ça des vacances…pourquoi tu me pose la question, d'ailleurs c'est toi qui as organisé ce voyage," répond Hiro impassible

"Ah bon ?… C'est moi qui ai organisé cela… ? Sûrement… Mais, dis-moi, Tohru et Yuki étaient aussi là ?"

"Bien sur qu'oui, tout le monde était là : Yuki et Kagura et leur enfants, Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, et…"

"D'accord, d'accord, l'interrompt Tsusuki, on était donc tous là"…_Je me demande bien qui a pris cette photo… Akito…non, il n'était pas du voyage… alors quelqu'un parmi la famille ?_

Hiro regarde sa cousine toujours de manière inflexible, mais il remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, et qui embête la jeune femme

"Tu semble préoccuper ?"

Tsusuki avance vers Hiro, elle lève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux

"Hiro… sais-tu que Tohru est enceinte ?"

L'homme en face d'elle, ne réagit aucunement

"Je le savais, et alors ? C'est bien pour elle, je m'en fou un peu"

La fiancée d'Akito l'observe un moment

"...Comme quoi les nouvelles vont vite, et tu savais aussi que le père n'est pas Kureno ?"

"Aussi, mais je te l'ai dit, tout ça je m'en contre balance"

"Comment es-tu au courant ?" Demande Tsusuki en ayant écarquillé les yeux

"Rin…"

"Isuzu ? _Donc elle aussi est aussi courant…"_

Tsusuki pousse un soupir, elle pose une main sur l'épaule d'Hiro

"Bref, je crois que tu es venu me voir pour parler n'est-ce pas ?"

"Kisa est venu te voir ?"

"Oui, il y a très longtemps de ça, mais je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard, j'ai déjà une affaire d'enfant à régler"

Puis s'en dire un autre mot, Tsusuki s'en va, laissant Hiro seul et perplexe

_Je dois à tout pris régler cette histoire de Tohru et son bébé, elle prend des proportion inattendu… trop inattendu à mon goût……_

''-''-''-''

"Le temps se couvre on dirait"

"Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il se mette à pleuvoir"

Kyo regarde son cousin, et fait un sourire

Après qu'Haru est tout expliqué à Yuki concernant la lettre, celui-ci est rester avec Kyo. Ils sont resté seuls dans la pièce, pendant un long moment silencieusement, ne s'échangeant pas un mot, se regardant seulement. Le chat essayait de mettre ses pensées aux clairs, tout ce qui était arrivé l'avait littéralement chamboulé, trop d'information d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup. Haru ne savait pas non plus quoi dire pour essayer de soulager son cousin, il voulait lui donner des réponses, mais c'est dure de répondre quand on en a pas. Ainsi ils sont rester longtemps comme ça, jusqu'à que Kyo mette fin à tout ça :

"Je ne sais pas quoi penser"

"Tu m'étonne… que penser de toute manière…"

"Cette histoire à l'air si abracadabrante"

"C'est le fait que Tohru soit enceinte qui te gêne ?"

"Non, non même pas, si elle est enceinte, c'est une bonne nouvelle je trouve, mais c'est l'histoire en elle-même qui me préoccupe, cette histoire de lettre… Pourquoi avoir écrit un courrier alors qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement le dire à Yuki directement"

"C'est ce que Tsusuki pense aussi, tout ça ne tourne pas rond, il y a quelque chose qui bloque, mais quoi ?"

"Hn…"

'''''

Maintenant les deux Soma sont dehors assis devant la porte coulissante, devant eux un grand jardin, de fleurs et d'arbres, un petit pond se voit aussi au loin. Le temps ne s'arrange pas, le ciel est devenu complètement grisé. Kyo commence à fouiller dans ses poche, cherchant son paquet de cigarette, il en prend une, l'amène à sa bouche et l'allume. Haru le regarde, et fait un petit sourire

"Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais remis à fumer à ce point"

Kyo se tourne vers lui surpris, et aspire une bonne bouffé avant de la resouffler

"Ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas accro, ça me permet de des stresser, un peu de répit ça fait pas de mal ?"

"Non, ça tue !"

Kyo le fixe impassiblement :

"On dirait Kisaki qui parle" continue-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres

"Kisaki ? Le jeune homme de la brasserie… ton petit ami ?"

Kyo s'arrête net de fumer, son regarde est devenu comme livide et son expression…il est comme statufié sur place

"QUOI ?"

T'as bien compris Kyo, le mec de la brasserie, l'autre jour, c'est bien ton mec, non ? Demande Haru d'une façon impassible

"Co…co…comment tu sais ?"

"« Comment je sais ? » Je prends ça pour un « oui »"

Kyo reprend son visage normal et fixe perplexe et étonné son cousin aux cheveux blancs :

"Et bien, après que nous t'avons quitté à la brasserie Yuki et moi, nous nous sommes promené dans les environs, pendant 1heure environ, et alors que nous étions sur le point de rentrer, Shiori t'a reconnu au loin, elle s'est mise à crier ton nom tout d'un coup… cette gamine est littéralement folle de toi…"

"Ca je le sais, Takumi aussi… continue je t'en pris"

"Donc, ensuite, Yuki essayait de calmer sa fille et moi je t'ai observé, tu était dehors devant une boutique à attendre… nous étions à deux doigt de devenir te voir quand ton ami est sortie de cette boutique, il t'a sauté dans les bras et t'a embrassé"

"Kami-sama !" Fait Kyo berlurés

"Tu peux le dire…"

"Yuki m'a aussi vu ?"

"Il n'a pas raté une miette du spectacle, puisque vous vous embrassiez avec la langue, on s'est demandé : « quand est-ce que vous alliez arrêter ? »"

Kyo baisse la tête gêné, rouge de honte de s'être fait pris en flagrant « délit » avec son petit chéri, alors que par tous les moyens il essaye de cacher sa relation… comme quoi, on peut se faire prendre à tout moment, et surtout au moment on s'y attend le moins…

Le chat essaye de continuer de fumer tant bien que mal, le rouge toujours aux joues. Haru quant à lui, le regarde un sourire narquois aux lèvres ce qui commence à énerver le chat

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurai le courage d'embrasser quelqu'un en public, qui plus est d'embrassé un homme, s'étonne le bœuf avec un petit rire moqueur"

"Ta gueule !" Répond Kyo en s'énervant

"T'aurai du voir la tête des gens autour de vous… Yuki était bouche bée, les enfants te regardaient aussi, mais ils ne comprenaient pas… faut dire que vous avez duré en longueur, un moment, j'ai même vu ta main se balader sous la veste de ton ami… t'aller quand même pas le sauter devant tout le monde ?"

"Putain Haru ! Ferme là !"

"Non, mais je dis ça comme ça… au moins ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu es heureux avec lui"

Kyo fixe plus attentivement son cousin, sa colère s'est quelque peu envolé

"hum" continue Haru, "que tu vis avec un homme ou une femme, la famille ne veut que ton bonheur, alors s'est stupide de ta part de t'être éloigné comme ça, sans donné de nouvelle, beaucoup de personne se sont inquiétés…"

"Oui, je le sais, c'est vrai que Tsusuki a cru que j'étais mort ?"

"Elle était littéralement inquiète pour toi, elle est même voir aux registre des morgues, pour voir si ton corps ne s'y trouvait pas"

Kyo et Haru se mettent à rire en même temps, en imaginant la scène, de leur chef de famille à la morgue. L'homme aux yeux carmin a bientôt fini sa cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres s'est dessiné sur son visage, un sourire heureux

"Merci Haru, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça… mais tu sais j'avais peur… j'avais peur d'être à nouveau enfermé, de perdre Kisaki, et surtout de perdre l'honneur de la famille, tout ça parce que j'aime quelqu'un du même sexe que moi…… à présent je me un peu plus libérer de tout ça, même si ce n'est pas fini"

L'homme aux cheveux blanc n'a pas quitté des yeux un seul instant son cousin, et lui aussi sourit en voyant un Kyo soulagé… Haru fait partis de ses personne qui s'inquiétait et s'inquiète toujours pour Kyo

"Dis moi Kyo ?"

"Hum"

"Avec un baiser comme celui de devant la boutique je paris qu'au lit s'est plutôt agité"

Kyo pique à nouveau un fard, et à deux doigt d'utiliser le visage d'Haru comme cendrier, quand une voix derrière eux se fait attendre, mettant fin à leur « amusement »

"Je vous cherchais…"

Kyo et Haru se relève un quatrième vitesse et font face à Tsusuki, debout devant eux, l'expression qui se lit dans ses yeux n'envisage rien de bon

"Tu nous cherchais ?" Demande Haru

"Hum, je vais m'expliquer avec Yuki, je sais qu'il est dans la résidence en ce moment, mais si je reste seule devant lui, seul Kami-sama sait ce que je pourrai lui faire"

Tsusuki lance un regarde aux deux autres soma, et s'en va. Kyo et Haru se regardent, perplexe et étonné, le début des explications va commencer…

''-''-''-''

_A peu prêt au même moment_

Kagura et Yuki ne sont pas échangé un mot, ils n'osent même pas se regarder, chacun avec sa pensée en tête, avec son ressentiment. Yuki observe sa femme pendant un long moment, ça lui fait mal de voir Kagura dans cet état, à cause d'un mal entendu…enfin… à cause d'une lette, un bout de papier.

La sourie s'approche doucement de sa femme, il se tient devant elle, mais n'ose pas la prendre dans ses bras, peur de se faire jeter

"Kagura…"

Celle-ci lève les yeux vers son époux, ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier, lorsque des larmes se mettent à rouler le long des joues, à cette vu, le cœur de Yuki se tracte de douleur, s'il y a une chose que l'homme aux yeux améthyste déteste : c'est voir sa femme pleurer…… celle-ci à déjà trop verser de larme dans le passé… Mais Yuki ne peut pas résister, et il prend doucement son épouse dans ses bras, l'enlacement tendrement, en faisant bien attention, comme si Kagura était la plus délicate des choses, oui, pour Yuki, sa femme est une chose fragile qui il faut prendre soin…

"Yun…Yun… je…j'ai mal" sanglote Kagura

"Kagura" dit Yuki en posant sa tête sur celle de sa femme

"Yuki dis-moi que c'est faux…… dis-moi que cette enfant n'est pas le tien…je veux l'entendre…sortant de ta bouche"

"Kagura…je…cet enfant n'est pas de moi…"

La femme sanglier lève les yeux vers son aimé:

"Tu es bien sur ? je peux te faire confiance"

Yuki regarde dans les yeux sa femme, et fait un petit sourire triste, il ne sait pas quoi répondre, ce silence gêne beaucoup la mère de Shiori et Takumi, qui commence à avoir peur…

"Tiens ! Te voilà enfin !"

Les deux époux se tournent en même temps vers la voix qui vient d'interagir, Kagura devient surprise et Yuki sent la crainte l'envahir en voyant Tsusuki devant eux, se tenant derrière elle, Kyo et Haru avec une mine pas très rassurante.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux ondulés argent, s'avance vers le couple qui se tienne encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais en voyant leur chef de famille qui s'avance vers eux, ils se séparent, Kagura baisse la tête pour que Tsusuki ne remarque pas ses larmes, quant à Yuki il dévie le regarde, il n'ose pas croiser dans les yeux la fiancée d'Akito, s'imaginant bien la colère dans laquelle elle se trouve…

D'ailleurs, celle-ci fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas sauter sur la sourie et le rouer de coup, sa colère est telle, qu'elle se demande pendant combien de temps elle va rester calme.

"Yuki, je crois qu'il va falloir parler maintenant" finit par dire Tsusuki

L'appelé baisse maintenant les yeux, ce qui met en rogne la jeune femme devant lui

"Quand je te parle, Yuki, regarde-moi dans les yeux !"s'enerve Tsusuki en levant la voix

La sourie sursaute en entendant le ton de la voix de sa cousine, ce n'est pas le seul, Kagura, Haru et Kyo sont aussi surpris de l'entendre hausser la voix, elle qui reste calme dans n'importe qu'elle situation, même face à Akito… Les autres membres de la famille Soma, appréhende le courroux de Tsusuki en particulier Yuki, mais aussi Kagura, qui s'inquiète pour son mari

"Attends, Tsusuki !" Dit Kagura qui s'est littéralement jeté sur sa cousine

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demande-t-elle avec énervement

"Tu… tu ne peux pas demander des explications à Yuki maintenant…"

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Tohru n'est toujours pas arrivé, il faut attendre son retour…on pourra une bonne fois mettre fin… … à tout ça," dit doucement Kagura en sanglotant

Tsusuki a mal au cœur en voyant sa cousine dans cet état, elle qui la considère comme sa grande sœur, une seconde mère, elle ne peut pas supporter de la voir souffrir… tout ça à cause de Yuki et Tohru, se dit Tsusuki

"Désoler Kagura, je veux tout savoir maintenant, ça vaut mieux pour moi, et pour tout le monde"

Kagura relève la tête, elle ne dit rien. Yuki est deux fois plus meurtries en voyant que sa femme, il commence à avoir peur

"Bien, allons-y, Yuki !" Dit Tsusuki à l'intention de la sourie, puis elle se tourne vers Haru et Kyo, "vous aussi vous venez !"

Puis Tsusuki s'en va vers l'entrée de sa maison, elle est suivie par Yuki qui regarde une dernière fois sa femme avant de s'en aller. Kyo et Haru se précipitent sur Kagura au sol, le chat la prend dans ses bras, pour la relever, elle ne pleure pas, mais elle est profondément triste.

"Kagura… si tu préfère ne viens pas" dit Haru doucement

"Non" répond-t-elle," je… je veux savoir… il faut que je l'entende de sa propre bouche"

Kyo et Haru se regardent pendant un instant, se demandant si le sanglier arrivera à tenir le coup, si Yuki annonce que c'est bien lui le père……

**a suivre-**

… Non je rigole… vous avez eu peur…-se fait frapper- AIE ! je rigole, je continue bien sure çç

''-''-''-''

Les cinq membres se retrouvent dans la pièce où Tsusuki parlaient de la lettre avec Kagura et Haru.

Tsusuki est assise par terre, prêt de la porte coulissante qui donne sur le jardin, adossé sur le mur. Yuki, lui est assis sur ses genoux en plein milieu de la salle, Kagura est juste à coté de lui, presque en face de lui. Quant aux deux autres, ils sont au fond de la pièce, se faisant discret, et pouvant intervenir à tout moment, empêchant surtout Tsusuki de faire un acte qu'elle pourrait regretter…

La chef de famille observe depuis un petit moment la sourie et décide enfin à le questionner

"Yuki… tu sais… je viens tout juste d'apprendre que Tohru est enceinte, tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état ça ma mise, j'étais heureuse… Tohru va enfin avoir un enfant…et il a fallut que je me rende chez elle pour prendre des nouvelles pour que toute ma joie s'envole en un seul coup…Kureno n'est pas le père, quel dommage, ils formaient un joli couple à eux deux, même si je n'étais pas très pour… mais bon, s'ils sont heureux ensemble… le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance, et là ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends, l'enfant est de toi !"

Tsusuki fixe de plus en plus durement Yuki, qui crispe ses mains sur ses genoux, Kagura, elle, ne dit rien, regardant tour à tour sa cousine et son mari

"J'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête, que le temps s'était figé autour de moi, que je faisais un cauchemar…Puis je me suis dit, tout ceci est faux, Yuki a une femme, et deux enfants qu'il aime, il ne peut tout de même pas mettre son mariage en péril… Non… Pas Yuki…… lui qui a trop souffert pour arriver là où il en est… non ce n'est pas possible"

C'est exactement ce que pense aussi Haru et Kyo en ce moment même, cette lettre, ce n'est rien qu'un ramassis de mensonge

"Alors Tsusuki, tu ne m'accuse de rien ?" demande Yuki doucement

"Mais je n'ai pas fini…loin de là… cette histoire aurait pu se finir là ou même je ne t'aurai rien demandé, j'aurai demandé des comptes à Tohru, sauf que quelque chose est venu me perturber"

Kagura regarde sa cousine perplexe

"Quelque chose ?"

"Oui…… une photo… je vais faire bref… une photo où l'on te voit, Yuki-kun entrain d'embrasser Tohru"

Silence…Kagura, Haru et Kyo écarquillent les yeux en grands, de surprise et d'incompréhension… une telle photo existe ?

"Tsusuki !" Cris Kagura qui s'est levé

"Tu veux voir la photo, je l'ai sur moi," dit Tsusuki en fouillant des ses poches", tiens ! là voi…"

"Non," interrompant Yuki… "non, non Kagura je ne veux pas que tu l'as vois"

Double effet de surprise…Kagura se tourne sur son mari:

"Comment ça ? Yun… explique toi, je… suis perdu"

"…Kagura je…oui…… j'ai bien eu une aventure avec Tohru"

- Silence-

Un silence complet s'installe dans la salle, tous scrutent Yuki, mais de différente manière, Tsusuki de façon nonchalante mais en colère, les deux cousins abasourdi et avec étonnement, et quant à Kagura… comment décrire l'état dans lequel elle l'est… tristesse, colère, surprise de mauvais goût, haine……et encore tout d'autres sentiments qu'il me serait impossible de décrire…son cœur s'est même arrêter, pendant quelque fraction de seconde

Puis un bruit sourd met fin au silence……… Yuki vient de se faire gifler, il ne réagit pas, et n'ose même pas lever le regard, Kyo et Haru se sont précipité sur leur cousine, qui pleure telle une fontaine. Tsusuki fait signe au bœuf et au chat de faire sortir Kagura, celle-ci sort la tête baissé, ne disant rien, trop choqué pour faire quoi que se soit.

La fiancé d'Akito et Yuki se retrouve seuls dans cette pièce qui s'est rafraîchie d'un coup, celle-ci s'est levée et avance vers son cousin. Une fois juste au-dessus de lui, elle lui donne une seconde gifle, plus violente sur l'autre joue. Yuki encaisse à nouveau, sans répliquer, ta tête toujours baissée, ses yeux améthyste fermé

"Ah ça fait du bien !" Dit Tsusuki en s'étirant

Elle regarde à nouveau son cousin

"Maintenant, il va falloir me dire tout ! Je n'aime pas qu'il se passe ce genre de chose derrière mon dos…"

Yuki ne sait pas comment commencer son histoire :

"…Ca…ça à commencer juste après la mort du grand-père de Tohru, elle était tellement désespéré, elle se retrouvait maintenant seule sur terre… Tout le monde avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule, que nous étions là, nous…… Soma…… mais malgré ça, Tohru restait dans son chagrin inconsolable…"

La chef de famille qui a retrouvé sa place prêt du mur, écoute attentivement Yuki

"Le lendemain des enterrements, je me suis rendu chez Tohru pour prendre des nouvelles, sa porte était ouverte, donc je suis rentré, et là je l'ai vu, allongé à même le sol, dans une position fœtale, pleurant à chaude larme, tremblante de partout, en la voyant dans cet état, je me suis précipité sur elle"

"…Pour l'embrasser ?"

"NON !" CritYuki en levant la tête vers Tsusuki" non ! Je l'ai aidé à se relever, et je l'ai assise sur le canapé, elle ne pouvait même plus marcher. Puis j'ai voulu, prévenir Hatori, mais elle ne voulait pas que je la quitte, elle me tenait fermement par le bras… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule"

"Ben voyons…," dit Tsusuki en faisant un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite

"Essaye de comprendre, si l'un de nous était dans un état de lamentation, tu ne le laisseras pas seul, je le sais Tsusuki qui tu ne le feras pas !"

La fiancé D'Akito ne dit rien, et fait un soupir en signe de réponse

"Je suis resté pendant un long moment avec Tohru, elle avait ma tête sur son épaule, elle pleurait toujours, ça me fendait le cœur de la voir telle, puis elle a relevé son regard sur moi, et… et… je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris mais nous sommes embrassés…"

Tsusuki ne réagit aucunement, son regarde émeraude n'a pas quitté Yuki, qui avait la tête baissée de honte, ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus sur ses genoux.

"Donc vous vous êtes embrassé… et c'est tout ?"

"Oui… nous avons faillit aller plus loin, mais je me suis arrêter, me rendant bien compte de l'erreur que j'ai faite, je me suis excuser au prêt de Tohru, est appelé Hatori et je sui parti"

"Tu veux dire que ta relation avec Tohru n'a duré pendant qu'un baiser ?"

"…"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais…… combien temps ?"

"…4 mois…"

"4 mois…" répète Tsusuki indigné, "j'y crois pas, si ça commencer après la mort du grand-père… en décembre… donc en mars, ça s'est arrêter ?"

Yuki ne tente pas de répondre, de peur d'attirer la colère de Tsusuki, qui remonte de plus en plus

"En es-tu bien sur ? Tu es sur que ce n'est pas 5 mois plutôt… je crois que ça fait 5 mois…"

Tsusuki se relève

"Kami-sama m'entend, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis tellement choqué, comment croire que tu es trompé ta femme avec cette… cette…RAH ! Toi qui a tout Yuki, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répond !"

"… Je ne sais pas… peut –être que je voulais la soulager de son chagrin……"

"En couchant avec elle et en lui donnant un enfant ?" Dit Tsusuki en haussant la voix de colère

"NON ! NON ! Je n'ai rien fait avec Tohru, et je lui ai encore moins donné un enfant"

"Non ? Comment…Ne me dit pas que pendant ces 5 mois de votre liaison, vous n'avez rien fait ! MENTEUR ! Tu mens !"

Yuki s'est levé à son tour

"Non, je pourrais pas faire une chose pareille, j'aime beaucoup trop Kagura pour faire… l'amour avec une autre femme"

Tsusuki ouvre les yeux de surprise, et fait un petit rire sarcastique:

"T'aime trop ta femme, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir une « liaison », même si je suis sure qu'il sait passer quelque chose"

"Mais…"

"Maintenant Yuki, il va falloir payer ! Certes ce n'est pas à moi de prendre les décisions, mais tu vas regretter amèrement ce que tu as fait, c'est moi qui te le dit"

"Comment ça ?" Demande Yuki apeuré

"Avec Kagura et Akito"

"Akito ? … Non… non, tu ne vas pas lui dire… Tsusuki !"

L'appelé s'avance vers son cousin, pose sa main sur sa joue et le regarde attentivement, mais cette fois elle semble attristé

"Il est déjà au courant…"

Tsusuki sort la photo de son vêtement et la montre à Yuki, celui-ci la regarde avec étonnement

"C'est lui qui me la donné pour te dire la vérité, ça ma totalement chamboulé… et puis, il n'y pas que ça, il y aussi la lettre et cette sortie que tu as fait avec Tohru sans prévenir ta femme et Haru"

Yuki ne sait plus quoi dire, son expression est comme livide, il regarde dans les yeux sa cousine, son regard s'humidifie petit à petit

"Je veux que tu m'explique… pourquoi as-tu fais une sortie nocturne avec Tohru sans prévenir Kagura et Haru?"

"Je… je ne peux pas"

"QUOI ?"

"Je ne peux pas… désoler"

Tsusuki fait un pas en arrière, elle ferme ses points, la colère prend littéralement possession de son corps, à nouveau elle ne peut s'empêcher de frapper Yuki

"REPOND ! REPOND !"

Elle continue, sans ménager ses coups. Yuki a terre ne se rebelle pas, il est impensable de se révolter contre un chef de famille, que se soit Tsusuki ou encore Akito. Lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant rentré Haru et Kyo qui se précipite sur Tsusuki pour l'arrêter, celle-ci continue de crier

"REPOND ! REPOND !"

Kyo aide son cousin à se relever et l'amène dehors, quant à Haru il essaye tant bien que mal d'arrêter sa cousine en furie, en évitant ses coups, puis à bout de force et de nerf, Tsusuki s'arrête de gesticuler, elle reste debout ne disant rien. Haru la regarde un moment, et se tait aussi.

Le chat et la sourie, quant à eux sont dehors, Yuki s'était assis sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains, il ne dit rien, refoulant ses larmes, Kyo le fixe d'un air désoler

"Yuki… il faut que t'aille voir Hatori"

"Je t'en supplie Kyo, ne dit rien, sinon, je vais m'énerver inutilement sur toi"

"Mais…"

"Kyo… si tu veux te rendre utile dis-moi où est Kagura ?" demande l'homme aux cheveux violet

"Je ne sais pas…"

"…?"

"Lorsque Haru et moi, l'avons amené, elle s'est débattue et est partie en courant, on a essayé de la rattraper, mais rien, nous ne savons pas où elle partis"

"Merde !" Dit la sourie en se levant et en partant en courant

"Attend ! Yuki ! crie le chat en direction de son cousin, qui ne se retourne pas et qui s'en va au loin"

''-''-''-''

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Le calme est quelque peu revenu chez les Soma, sans pour autant être complètement présent. La situation entre le couple Kagura et Yuki se dégrade jour après jour, la jeune femme, n'a pas supporté de savoir que son mari est pu la tromper avec Tohru. Ca ! Elle ne peut pas l'endosser, quelque chose de dur à avaler… elle ne vit plus pour l'instant chez elle, mais chez sa mère, au domaine familiale, quant à Yuki, il vit lui aussi mal la situation, peut être pire ou peut être moins que sa femme, mais en tout cas, pour lui s'est invivable, de plus, il ne sait pas comment expliquer à ses enfants ( certes très jeunes) le départ de leur mère. Ca lui mine le moral de reconnaître que son couple bat de l'aile à cause de lui, à cause d'une erreur… Erreur qui aurait pas du exister, s'il avait réussi à se maîtrisé à ce moment là. Après tout, ils ont tellement souffert pour arriver là, devoir tenir tête à Akito plusieurs fois, réussir même devant toute la famille…… Yuki aurait du penser à sa famille qu'à lui-même…

Quant aux autre, Tsusuki reste aux cotés de Kagura, attendant le retour de Tohru, qui n'est toujours pas revenu de la station thermale. Haru ne sait plus quoi penser de cette histoire, et préfère s'occuper de ses propres problèmes tout en gardant un œil sur cette affaire, et Kyo est lui aussi égaré, il essaye d'aller à la maison Mère Soma pour soutenir et prendre des nouvelles de Kagura, il va aussi voir Yuki pour lui faire part de ces nouvelles………

''-''-''-''

La liaison entre Yuki et Tohru s'est vite propagée au sein du clan Soma, tous ont appris la nouvelle avec surprise et interrogation, qui aurait cru un jour que Yuki puisse avoir une aventure avec Tohru, lui qu'on connaît comme un père heureux et mari fidèle…enfin, peut on encore parler de fidélité…

Puis chacun un a réagit à sa manière, voyant les choses de différente manière, mais ce fut souvent la tristesse qui l'emportait, déjà la perspective du divorce se faisait ressentir…

Assis sur une terrasse, autour d'une table, entrain de boire quelque chose pour certain et de fumer pour un autre, Haru, Ritsu ainsi que Kisa sont tranquillement entrain de parler, le sujet tourne surtout autour de cette nouvelle que le singe et le tigre viennent d'apprendre

"C'est triste" dit doucement Kisa la tête baissée

Ritsu, habillé en homme – exceptionnellement -, se tourne vers sa cousine assise à ses cotés, il l'a regarde avec un air désolé

"Oui… comme quoi le bonheur n'est pas partout"

"Hn" fait seulement Haru en regardant le ciel et en soufflant en l'air une bouffé de nicotine

Kisa pose son regard sur lui, et le fixe pendant un moment silencieusement

"Haru-san…"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que…Enfin, ma question est un peu déplacée…mais… j'aimerai savoir…toi…toi qui es proche de Yuki…est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de divorcé ?"

"………"

"Kisa !" Intervient Ritsu surpris, "tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu tôt pour une chose pareil, un divorce…c'est important, et puis je pense pas qu'ils vont en arrivé là, hein Haru ?"

"………"

L'homme sous le signe du bœuf ne dit toujours pas un mot, personnellement, il pense comme sa jeune cousine… un divorce commence doucement son apparition au-dessus du couple aux deux enfants…Et Kagura, le peut, elle peut demander un divorce si elle n'arrive pas à supporter tout ça, mais temps que Tohru ne s'est pas expliqué, rien n'est joué

"Et puis" continue la jeune femme,…"Yuki et Kagura ont deux en…"

"GUTEN MORGEN !"

Les trois membres de la famille sursautent en même temps, et tournent leur regard sur l'intervenant, quelle n'est pas leur surprise en voyant Momiji se tenant juste en face d'eux, l'air jovial, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'a pas perdu sa gaieté d'en temps.

Ritsu en voyant son « patron » devant lui, se met à rougir fortement, ce que remarque Haru et qui l'intrigue, quant à Kisa, elle s'est levée et fait un sourire en voyant le lapin.

"Momiji !" Dit-elle

Puis elle s'empresse d'aller à sa rencontre pour le saluer, sous l'œil un peu jaloux de Ritsu, qui reste assis, sans rien dire. Momiji, une fois avoir saluer sa cousine, s'approche de ses deux cousins, Haru lui juste un signe de la main, et le singe lui adresse un petit bonjour timide, l'homme d'affaire leur répondit et regarde plus attentivement Ritsu. Un nouveau sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en voyant que son cousin a les joues en feu, décidément Ritsu est transparent

"C'est bizarre de te voir ici… ?" Demande Haru

"Ouaip mais je passais par ici par hasard, et puis avec tout ce que l'on raconte sur Yuki et Kagura j'ai voulu prendre des nouvelles"

"Il n'y aucune nouvelle les concernant," dit doucement Kisa au coté du lapin

"Ah bon ?" Dit Momiji surprise puis il fait un soupir de désolation"…j'aimerai tellement parler à Kagura ou Yuki"

"Ben tu peux le faire, rien ne t'empêche" dit Haru en levant un sourcil

"Si… Tsusuki…Personne ne peut voir Kagura, quant à Yuki, il reste dans son silence…"

Kisa baisse doucement les yeux, à nouveau elle se sent triste pour le couple, ce que Momiji remarque, et fait un geste qui fit tourner le sang de Ritsu… il pose une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, en lui faisant un sourire. Kisa est surprise par le geste du lapin, puis elle répond à son sourire par un autre, et profite de la caresse

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter Kisa-chan, je pense que tout va s'arranger"

"Oui, tu as raison, espérons-le… je l'espère"

Momiji et Kisa restent un petit moment à se regarder, à se sourire, sans faire attention aux deux autres, une petite bulle s'est doucement installé, sans que personne remarque quoi que se soit. Ritsu en a mal au cœur, il a compris

_C'est elle…C'est avec Kisa que Momiji veut se fiancer, il n'y a pas de doute……_

L'androgyne, se sent de plus en plus mal, les voir, comme ça tous les deux, commence à devenir pesant, il est jaloux. Des larmes viennent troubler la vue du jeune homme, mais elles ne coulent pas… Il lève une dernière fois son regard sur le couple qui s'est mis à rire… S'en est trop… Ritsu se lève de la chaise, et s'en va en courant, sous les regards étonnés de ses deux cousins et de sa cousine

"Qu'est-ce… ?" Demande Kisa surpris

Momiji le regarde partir, puis décide d'aller à sa poursuite…lui aussi a compris…

Les deux Soma restent seuls, se dévisageant du regard, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l'autre : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

''-''-''-''

Il n'a pas fallut longtemps à Momiji pour retrouver son cousin, assis derrière un buisson, la tête dans les mains, sanglotant, et gémissant : il pleurait.

L'homme aux cheveux blond s'approche doucement du bosquet, et regarde Ritsu de dos, quelle n'est pas sa peine en voyant son « bras droit » dans cet état, apparemment la caresse qu'il a délicatement faite à Kisa, n'a pas laissé indifférent le singe.

"Ritsu ?"

Le fils de la fameuse gérante de la station thermal se crispe en entendant son nom, il se retourne, les yeux rougis et pleines de larme, en voyant Momiji derrière lui, il se lève d'un bond, et se met à s'affoler

"Mo…Momiji ?…Qu'est-ce-que-vous-faite-là ?Vous-m'avez-retrouvé ? Pourquoi-êtes-venu-me-chercher ? Je-suis-désoler-je-n'aurai-pas-du-partir-comme-ça-sans-rien-dire-vous-devez-vous-inquiéter ? Désoler-désoler-désoler-désoler-dé…"

"Ritsu ?" Coupe Momiji surpris par l'entrain de l'androgyne

"Oui ?"

"Tu recommence à t'affoler pour un rien, en plus de ça……tu me vouvoies…"

Ritsu ouvre les yeux en grand, et fait un soupir, décidément, c'est dur de changer du tout au tout, le passé nous rattrape de temps à autre.

"Pardon, Momiji," dit le singe avec un petit sourire

Le lapin est surpris en voyant ce petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son cousin, qu'est-ce qu'il beau…

"Je peux te poser une question, Momiji ?" demande timidement le singe

"Oui, bien sur ?"

"…C'est avec Kisa que tu veux te marier non ? C'est elle ?"

Momiji considère quelque instant l'homme devant lui, puis il s'apprête à se justifier quand :

"Je sais que c'est elle, je l'ai vus dans la façon dont tu la regardais, c'était un regard d'amoureux, un regard tendre et sincère…Je…il faut que tu sache que ça m'ai fait mal au cœur"

Des larmes se sont à nouveau mis à couler le long des joues de Ritsu, il tremble de plus belle

"Je sais que tu t'es rendu compte de mes sentiments à ton égard, c'est vrai je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, mais……je dois me faire une raison, toi, tes sentiments sont tournés vers Kisa, et je ne ferai rien pour me mettre à travers, je ne veux que ton bonheur, te voir sourire me satisfait amplement…Alors, je fais tout faire pour essayer de t'oublier, même si c'est dure, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement…pardonne-moi…"

"Pardonne-moi ?"Répète Momiji surpris

"Oui, je veux que tu me pardonne…"

Aucun son ne sort de la bouche du lapin, il ne sait pas quoi dire, enfin… si… il sait…mais quelque chose l'en empêche, peut être est-ce de voir Ritsu comme ça, aussi triste et malheureux. Momiji le sait depuis longtemps que son cousin nourrit des sentiments vis à vis à lui, mais ça ne l'a jamais dérangé au contraire, ça le questionnait, il se demandait de temps à autre, s'il devait accepter ces avances… Parfois même, il se voyait déjà avec Ritsu, ensemble, en couple…Quand il pensait à ça, ça lui faisait quelque chose de particulier, mais maintenant… il ne sait plus où donner de la tête

"Ritsu…moi aussi je veux parler"

"NON ! Je… je ne veux pas t'entendre"

"Mais, il faut que tu m'écoute, ça concerne…"

"Non ! Non !" Le coupe le singe, "désoler Momiji, mais je ne peux pas…"

Puis sans demander son rester, l'homme aux longs cheveux, s'en va en courant, les larmes aux yeux, sous les yeux tristes de Momiji. Celui-ci pousse un soupir, en fixant Ritsu au loin

_Ritsu…Si tu savais… tu as tout faux, sur toute la ligne…Je ne veux pas me fiancer avec Kisa… elle est déjà fiancée………_

**A suivre –**

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini, et voilà enfin l'explication de la part de Yuki… humm, je pensais pas vraiment que ça allait prendre toute cette ampleur, ma pauvre chéri Kagura, ouinnnnn, je la fais trop souffrir… que ça m'énerve……è.é Concernant, Momiji, et oui, il ne va pas se fiancer avec Kisa, au début, c'est ce qui était prévu, je l'avoue, mais j'ai changé d'avis, on peut remercier le Dieu de l'inspiration, qui m'a poussé, ainsi que mon coté yaoiste vv mdrr……enfin…on verra… je peux changer à tout moment encore……. Voilà, voilou, Bisou et au prochain chapitre… 


	8. Avenir 8

**Auteur :** Angie-Do

**Série**: Fruit Basket

**Disclaimer **: C'est toujours la même chanson, les perso de FB appartienne à son auteur, quant aux autres, ils sont issues de mon imagination propre

**Blabla de moi :** Faisons une grande hola pour le Dieu de l'inspiration…

_HOLAAA_

Oui, car sans lui, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de pondre un deuxième chapitre dans la foulé du 7ème , mais bon, j'ai une de ses formes que KAMI-SAMA je pourrai faire plein d'autre chapitre. De plus, les reviewx (merci, merci) me permettent vraiment de continuer à écrire, et je pense que ça fera plaisir d'avoir deux chapitres au lieu d'un, yeeaah la formule 2 en 1

Bonne lecture !

**L'avenir, ses joies et ses pleurs…**

_La vie continue toujours malgré les difficultés et ses pleurs, mais le bonheur… _

"Tu semble beaucoup moins bavarde qu'à ton habitude, ma chère Tsusuki"

L'appelée pose son regard émeraude sur son fiancé, assis sur un canapé au bout de la pièce, elle l'observe d'une façon impassible, puis une certaine colère l'envahit quand elle tourne ses yeux sur la personne assis juste à coté d'Akito

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai encore moins envie de gaspiller ma salive pour parler à ce chien"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais" continue Akito" c'est la présence de Shiguré qui t'énerve"

La jeune femme aux long cheveux argenté serre ses mains à l'entente de ce nom, puis elle pose de nouveau son attention sur son cousin, elle le foudroie littéralement du regard. Shiguré la regarde de même, un éclair aurait pu être visible entre les deux Soma. Akito ne dit rien, il reste un moment muet, observant sa fiancée au loin, debout, contre la porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin, habillé d'un kimono blanc argenté, s'associant à merveille avec ses cheveux détaché qui tombe le long de son visage blanc.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si remonté contre Shiguré" demande le chef de famille

"Je pense qu'elle me déteste sur un mal entendu" intervient le chien

"Un mal entendu ?"

"De quel mal entendu tu parle sale cabot !" Réagit Tsusuki

Les deux Soma assis sur le canapé, se tournent sur Tsusuki qui s'est rapprochée d'eux, elle semble très sereine

"Je vais répondre à ta question Akito : je trouve qu'il est faux !"

"Comment ça ? Demande le chef de famille perplexe

Ton cher cousin joue un rôle avec tout le monde, et ça m'énerve au plus au point, même avec toi, il n'est pas sincère, il…il…_il te manipule_

"Il quoi ?… Finit ta phrase…"

"…Rien…" finit la jeune Soma en baissant la tête

Akito la regarde d'une manière posé. Tsusuki évite soigneusement son regard et le pose sur Shiguré… Elle ne l'aime, et ne l'a jamais, pour ainsi dire, aimé… Elle sait que Shiguré aime manipuler les gens pour son propre intérêt, après tout qu'il face ce qu'il veut, mais concernant Akito, s'est tout autre chose. Elle ne supporte pas que le chien utilise Akito comme ça, comme un simple objet, certes elle ne porte pas non plus le chef de famille dans son cœur… mais abusé de la « confiance » d'un malade, il va trop loin…

"Tu es sure de ce que tu avance Tsusuki, Shiguré n'est pas honnête ?"

"……"

"Dis moi Shiguré" dit Akito en se tournant vers son cousin, "serais-tu par hasard entrain de me manipulé ?"

"Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareil, Akito ? Vous êtes de plus en plus malade…peut être que Tsusuki pense que j'essaye de vous corrompre de cause que je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec vous… je veux juste vous soutenir"

Akito se tourne alors sur sa cousine, qui est resté humble face à la déclaration de Shiguré, mais intérieurement, c'est tout autre. Elle n'a qu'une envie sauter au coup de Shiguré et l'étriper, mais elle se retient.

"Tu vois Tsusuki tes déclarations sont fausses…"

"…_Comme s'il allait tout dire devant toi"_

"…De plus si Shiguré essaye ne serais-ce qu'une fois de me manipulé je le saurai, et je lui ferai payé… je ne suis pas encore mort, et tant que je suis vivant, c'est encore moi qui est le contrôle sur vous"

Tsusuki fait un soupir pour réponse, en croisant ses bras, puis elle relève la tête et voit qu'Akito la fixe avec un sourire malicieux, elle s'interroge face à ce sourire

"…Dans pas longtemps…… je vais vous montrer que j'ai encore un droit sur vous"

"Et…… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" Demande Tsusuki en levant un sourcil

"Sois heureuse ma fiancée, ça ne te concerne pas, continue Akito son éternel sourire ironique aux lèvres, cela s'agit d'Hatori et de Mayuko"

Tsusuki et Shiguré ne disent toujours rien, mais une certaine peur commence à les envahir, ils appréhende la réponse d'Akito

"…Ils ne vont pas garder leur enfants," continue le chef de famille

"Quoi ?" S'étonne Tsusuki les yeux grand ouvert

"Ils ne vont pas garder leur enfants ?" Répète Shiguré

"Effectivement… je trouve qu'ils commence à prendre trop de liberté vis à vis de moi, ils pensent que je n'ai plus aucune autorité, ils se trompent…"

Akito s'est quelque peu relever de son canapé, il reste calme, mais on sent vite la colère lui monter

"…Hatori se mari avec elle, sans mon accord, ils ont un enfant, ils ont même l'intention d'aller vivre en extérieur, et maintenant un deuxième enfant……Ils dépassent de loin les limites que je leur ai imposé…… s'ils voulaient tant deux enfants, ils n'avaient qu'à en faire comme Kagura et Yuki… deux d'un coup…"

Tsusuki ne réagit aucunement, elle reste impassible, ce n'est pas le cas de Shiguré qui se sent révolter face à ça… Akito n'a pas son mot à dire, même si c'est lui qui dirige encore tout…La jeune femme remarque le changement chez Shiguré

"Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour que Mayuko avorte…" demande Tsusuki en regardant droit dans les yeux son fiancé

"Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?"

"Ca va faire plus de trois semaine qu'elle est enceinte maintenant, enfin, je sais pas exactement depuis quand, mais en tout cas : c'est trop tard !"

Akito et Shiguré la fixent silencieusement, mais ce que vient de dire Tsusuki ne semble en rien affecter le chef de famille

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors quoi ? Elle ne peut plus avorter, ils devront garder l'enfant, s'étonne Tsusuki par la réaction d'Akito, tu comprends ce que je viens de dire"

"Tout à fait, je comprends… je sais tout ça Tsusuki… leur couple en dépends, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire"

Akito se lève enfin, suivit de Shiguré

"Ne me dis pas que……" dit la jeune femme en regardant à droite à gauche pour comprendre

"Tu as compris"

L'homme au corps frêle s'avance vers sa cousine, il lui caresse la joue en la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres

"Si Hatori veut rester avec Mayuko, il va falloir que sa jeune épouse ne garde pas cet enfant, sinon… le couple est destiné à l'échec"

Puis il s'en va, laissant Tsusuki silencieuse. Avant de quitter la pièce pour suivre Akito, Shiguré regarde une dernière fois sa cousine :

"Et tu te demande pourquoi je veux les grâce d'Akito '''1''' ?"

"…Va-t-en sale cabot…" répond Tsusuki amèrement"

Puis Shiguré s'en va, laissant Tsusuki seule.

_Décidément Akito à le dont de semer la zizanie……fff -soupir-… je me demande souvent si Akito n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire de Yuki et Tohru… ça ne m'étonnerai pas si s'était le cas… d'ailleurs… il doit savoir plus de chose qu'il n'en paraît… il doit connaître la vérité, j'en mettrai ma main à couper……_

"Bon… il va falloir que j'aille voir Yuki, maintenant pour m'excuser…"

''-''-''-''

Yuki n'est pas allé travailler aujourd'hui, il a demandé une journée de repos, il en a vraiment besoin. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux semaines que la sourie n'a pas revus sa femme, ça le mine de l'intérieur, heureusement qu'il a au moins des nouvelles d'elle, mais il veut tellement plus…la revoir… Il n'en peut plus…Vivre loin de sa femme est devenu presque insupportable. Même à son travail, tout le monde avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Yuki, qui était triste et énervé à la fois. Motoko, s'inquiété pour lui, elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui apporter son aide, mais à chaque fois, elle était confronté à un mur « J'aimerai rester seul » disait Yuki.

Au moins, il y a les enfants, qui lui redonne le sourire, et puis, Kagura reviendra, elle ne peut tout de même pas laissés ses enfants comme ça…

"Encore entrain de rêvasser !"

Yuki sort de ses pensés et se tourne vers son interlocuteur. Son frère se tient devant lui avec un plateau, deux tasses, deux verres, et une petite assiettes avec des gâteaux. Les deux frères se trouvent en ce moment même, chez Yuki, sur la terrasse du salon. Ce dernier est assis surveillant ses enfants qui jouent dans le jardin, Ayamé se pose à son tour à coté de son frère et dépose le plateau entre eux.

"Merci," dit Yuki avec un sourire

"Mais de rien, de rien, c'est le peu que je puisse faire"

Yuki le regarde avec un nouveau sourire, avant d'appeler Shiori et Takumi qui accourt à l'appel de leur père vers le plateau, de grand sourire se dessine sur le visage juvénile à la vus des gâteaux. Ils en prennent quelque uns et mangent, puis assoiffé, ils se jettent sur les verres qui leur sont destinés. Yuki les observe avec surprise, ils ont à peine fini de boire que d'autre gâteau sont déjà dans leur bouche. Takumi, encore mange doucement, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la jeune fille, qui mange gâteau sur gâteau.

"Shiori" doucement, intervient Yuki, de peur que sa fille s'étouffe

La jeune fille lève son regard améthyste sur son père, le regarde incomprise puis elle lui tend un des ses gâteaux en disant, un sourire aux lèvres :

"Tiens ! Pour toi !"

"…Merci, mon ange" dit Yuki en faisant un petit bisou sur la joue de Shiori

La jeune fille se met à rire et retourne joué au prêt de son frère déjà parti. Ayamé fait un sourire en voyant les deux enfants joué mais il se sent attristé en se tournant sur son frère qui a la tête baissé.

"Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui… profondément" répondit Yuki qui n'avait pas levé la tête

"Ca se voit… et tu ne sais pas quant est-ce qu'elle va revenir ?"

"Non… sa mère a téléphoné hier, me disant que Kagura va beaucoup mieux, et que les enfants lui manque…"

"Et toi ? Kagura a dit quelque chose à ton sujet"

"Non, en tout cas pas à sa mère… sûrement à Tsusuki…mais bon, je ne pense pas que Tsusuki veuille me voir pour l'instant, je pense qu'elle est toujours aussi révolté contre moi, et je la comprends…"

"A ta place, je ne serai pas aussi sur" dit Ayamé en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui, elle s'en veut d'avoir réagit comme elle l'a fait, elle me l'a dit… d'ailleurs, elle veut s'excuser… d'après elle, ça la hante cette dispute…"

"Elle ne devrait pourtant pas… je trouve que je l'ai mérité, mais bon…, "dit Yuki un sourire triste aux lèvres

Ayamé continue de boire tranquillement et son frère ne quitte pas de vus ses deux chérubins, puis à nouveau il se met à penser.

"Ton cerveau va exploser à force de trop penser…"

"Peut être, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…quand j'y pense ça va faire maintenant bientôt 4 ans, que je suis mariés à Kagura" dit Yuki en tendant sa main vers l'avant en regardant l'alliance qu'il porte

"4 ans ?…ça passe vite"

"Très vite, et les enfants vont avoir 3 ans… Des épreuves, Kagura et moi, nous en avons traversé pour en arriver là… Nous avons beaucoup souffert, je m'étais promis une chose : ne plus la faire souffrir…et voilà que maintenant, elle pleure à cause de moi…Ayamé, tu ne peux pas à savoir à quel point je suis malheureux"

Yuki s'est recroquevillé sur lui, ses bras enveloppé ses jambes remonté, sa tête baissé, il ne pleurait pas, ses cheveux tombent le long de son visage……Ayamé, sent son cœur traversé par un coup de couteau, il dépose sa tasse à coté de lui, s'approche doucement de Yuki et le prend dans ses bras :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuki, elle va revenir…"

"…."

"Kagura t'aime comme tu l'aime, je pense que tout ceci vas s'arranger, peut être pas tout de suite, mais petit à petit, en espérant que tout revienne comme avant…"

"…"

- toc toc toc-

On frappe à la porte, Yuki se relève et regarde son frère perplexe

"Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demande Ayamé"

"Non, je suis sensé être au travail, donc a priori il n'y a personne à la maison…je vais aller voir"

Yuki se dirige vers la porte d'entrée laissant le serpent. Arrivé devant la porte coulissante, la sourie prend une grand inspiration et ouvre la porte d'un trait

"YUKI-KUN !"

"Oh?…Tsu…Tsusuki-san ?"

La jeune fiancé d'Akito se trouve belle et bien devant Yuki, toujours vêtus de son kimono blanc neige, mais elle porte aussi un petit manteau sur ses épaules, le temps s'est rafraîchis. Elle regarde son cousin avec des yeux embrumé, les doigts entrelacés, comme si elle prit. Yuki est surpris de la voir ici, il a les yeux ouvert, et cligne plusieurs fois des cils

"Tsusuki-san…que…que fais…"

"Aaaah…PARDONNE MOI !"

Tsusuki commence à faire une révérence, puis elle se met à genoux à terre, la tête baissé, les mains posé sur ses genoux :

"Pardonne moi Yuki-kun…j'ai mal agi avec toi… j'étais prise de colère, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je culpabilise tellement, je n'aurai pas du te frapper, je n'en avais pas le droit… J'ai agis comme Akito, moi qui me suis juré de ne jamais être comme lui, voilà que j'applique ces méthodes" dit-elle d'une voix triste et coléreuse contre elle

Elle relève doucement la tête, ses yeux se sont humidifié et sa voix se fait plus cassé :

"A nouveau, je le répète :…gomen nasaï…Yuki-kun"

Yuki reste sans voix, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir sa cousine, ici, par terre entrain de s'excuser, elle qui est toujours fière d'elle, et qui ne s'excuse jamais. Elle dit toujours pour se justifier : « des excuses ? Pourquoi faire, je me suis trompé, c'est tout, pas la peine de s'excuser… ».

"Relève toi Tsusuki… ça fait bizarre de te voir…par terre…comme tu es…"

Tsusuki regarde surpris Yuki et se relève aussi vite qu'elle s'est mise à genoux, puis elle tapote ses vêtements pour retirer la poussière qui est venu « s'installer »

"Effectivement, je n'aime pas trop me mettre à genoux devant quelqu'un…, dit-elle d'un ton fière mais plus ironique puis elle se tourne vers Yuki qui affiche un sourire triste,… mais je ne connais pas ta réponse, tu me pardonne ?"

"Euh…oui…oui, bien sure, mais je comprends tout à fait…ne t'en veux pas… je l'ai mérité…"

"…Yuki…tu semble triste…" dit Tsusuki en examinant de plus prêt du regard son cousin "……je suis vraiment désoler"

"…Ca va allait…je suis fatigué et……Kagura me manque, mais ça va dans l'ensemble" répond l'homme en passant un main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière

"Je comprends…peut être que si je te montre la personne avec qui je suis venu, ça ira beaucoup je pense"

"Hein ? Tu es venus avec…"

Yuki n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux bras se sont jetés sur lui, pour le serrer au niveau de la taille, une tête brune aux long cheveux s'est posé sur son torse. L'homme aux cheveux violet, ne sait comment réagir, il s'est même mis à trembler, ayant du mal à croire que celle qu'il aime de tout son être, est belle et bien dans ses bras. Il ressert l'étreinte, et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, inconsciemment des larmes se sont mis à couler le long de son visage fatigué et meurtrie, il essaye tant bien que mal de les repousser, mais elles reviennent sans cesse, ne pouvant pas les arrêter. Kagura, elle ne pleure pas, elle ne dit rien non plus, elle se sent tellement bien dans les bras de son mari qu'elle ne veut rien dire pour ne pas gâcher ce petit moment.

Tsusuki les regarde avec un sourire, avant de s'éclipser en douce dans la maison, les laissant seuls.

"Yun-chan…arrête de pleurer" dit Kagura d'une voix douce en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son marie

"…Tu m'as tellement manqué…je m'en suis voulu, je…je ne sais pas quoi dire"

Les yeux du sanglier s'assombrissent, il ne le faut pas oublier : Yuki a tout de même eu une liaison. Kagura ne veut pas encore parler de ça, elle ne sent pas prête, mais à quoi bon, un jour ou l'autre, il va falloir en parler, mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Yuki relève sa tête du cou de sa femme et la regarde dans les yeux, il s'est mis à renifler comme un enfant, ce qui fait sourire Kagura. Elle passe un doigt sous les yeux de Yuki pour essuyer ses larmes, toujours ce sourire tendre aux lèvres

"On dirait mon petit Takumi quand il pleure…" dit Kagura souriante

"…Ah bon !…"

"Oui, exactement pareil, il a toujours un regard doux quand il pleure : adorable…Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué après tu es son père"

Yuki baisse les yeux gêné d'être comparé à son fils, et de n'avoir jamais pas remarqué la tête que faisait son fils lorsqu'il pleurait. Malgré ce qui se passe, sa femme réussisse quand même à faire de l'ironie. Il fait un petit rire avant de reposer son regard sur Kagura et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elles lui avaient manqué…Si douce, si tendre…ils s'échangent en premier temps des petits baisers avant que ceux-ci s'approfondissent……

''-''-''-''

14h00…… Kyo regarde sa montre, il pousse un soupir en voyant l'heure, il veut aller Kisaki mais celui-ci lui a dit qu'il pourrait ce voir seulement après 16h, dans deux heures…Mais que faire pendant ce temps ? Deux heures… c'est long…. Kyo se met à réfléchir

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pendant deux heures ?…Je ne peux pas aller chez Haru c'est trop loin, et puis c'est pas sur qu'il soit chez lui, Yuki travaille…et je ne peux pas retourner chez moi…Je me demande bien pourquoi Kisaki veut pas que j'aille chez lui avant 16h, de plus je suis juste à deux pas de chez lui………c'est louche…humm, je n'aime pas trop ça………TANT PIS, pardonne moi mon amour, mais je ne peux plus attendre_

Passant de la pensée à l'acte, Kyo se lève du banc où il était assis, et se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers l'habitat de son petit copain, pensant déjà à toute les choses qu'ils pourront faire ensemble

Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que Kyo et Kisaki ne sont plus vus, 5 jours qui paraissaient une éternité pour le chat, loin de son petit chéri, loin de ses bras, loin de son corps…bref, il n'en pouvait plus… Kyo passait son temps à courir entre le domaine familial, la maison de Yuki et celle d'Haru…cet histoire d'enfant et de liaison l'avaient vraiment bousculé, mais il y avait aussi Tsusuki qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis qu'elle l'avait revus, elle lui posait des questions sans cesse sur son absence, elle était tellement inquiète pour le chat…

Kyo, lui, ne répondait pas franchement face à ces questions et ça elle le saisissait bien… Il pensait que Tsusuki était déjà au courant pour son homosexualité…par le biais de Kagura ou même d'Haru, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas…Il aurait pu lui dire, mais à chaque fois quelque chose le bloqué… il commençait doucement : « Tsusuki, je devais partir car… » ou « Tsusuki-chan, il faut que tu sache que… » la fiancée d'Akito le dévisageait pendant un moment attendant une réponse mais il n'arrivait jamais à finir sa phrase et ça se terminait par : « Rien…rien…j'avais besoin de prendre du recul » ou « j'étais dans une période de stresse… »

En gros :des excuses non valables pour la chef de famille…

Kyo arrive devant la maison de son amant, il sent son cœur battre la chamade comme pour la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette habitat…Il va enfin revoir son tendre aimé depuis 5 jours. Le chat approche son doigt de la sonnette, puis il hésite avant d'appuyer dessus, Kisaki lui a bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne pourront pas se voir avant 16h…s'il le voit là, avant l'heure dite, il va sûrement s'énerver, ce n'est pas ce que veux Kyo pour des retrouvailles……oui mais…Oh et puis zut ! Il va peut-être se faire crier dessus mais il va quand même revoir Kisaki, et puis il sait comment faire vite oublier quelque chose à son amant…

Le chat appuie finalement sur la sonnette…S'ensuis un silence…Peut être qu'il n'est pas là, se demande Kyo, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-long, tombant le long de son visage, le rendant encore plus féminin. Kisaki ouvre en grand ses yeux émeraude en reconnaissant la personne debout devant lui

"Bonjour mon amour,"dit Kyo en se jetant dans les bras de son amant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes

"Euh…Kyo-kun !…Que..."

"Chut !" continue Kyo en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son aimé, ne dis rien…

Kyo pousse Kisaki dans la maison, referme la porte derrière lui, puis s'attaque directement au corps de son petit ami, en commençant par lui baiser le cou, mais Kisaki semble résister

"Arrête, Kyo-kun…je ne veux pas"

Kyo s'arrête net dans le début de sa manœuvre et regarde Kisaki dans les yeux, perdu

"Tu ne veux plus de moi ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça…mais je t'ai dit de venir après 16h car…"

"Kisaki-san, quelque chose ne vas pas ?" Demande une voix au loin

Le chat s'étonne en entendant cet voix qui lui paraît étrangère, puis il devient suspicieux en voyant bien que c'est la voix d'un homme. Il repose son regard sur son amant

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" balbutie le jeune homme

"Ah oui ?…J'espère bien…"

La voix de Kyo se fait plus énervé, il laisse son amant dans le vestibule et se dirige vers cet voix:

"Kyo-kun ! Attends !"

Kyo ne prête pas attention aux appels de Kisaki et arrive dans le salon. Là, assis sur le canapé, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé d'un costume trois pièces bleu marine avec cravate, les cheveux long noir plaqué en arrière, visage ovale, de grands yeux marrons, des traits fins et apaisant. L'homme aux yeux carmins se met à le dévisager, se demandant ce qui est cet homme installé dans le salon de son petit ami, un homme qui a en plus une certaine classe.

Le visiteur pose son regard sur l'arrivant, et lui fait un signe de la tête pour le saluer, c'est à ce moment que Kisaki arrive dans le salon :

"Qui s'est ce type ?" Demande Kyo en le pointant du doigt ne prêtant pas attention le moins du monde au visiteur" j'espère que…"

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…" l'interrompant Kisaki en agitant ses mains devant lui

"Je suis l'oncle de Kisaki : Hisoka Hanamichi" intervient l'homme au costard

"Son oncle ?" Répète Kyo en regardant l'inconnu qui s'est levé

"Oui, je suppose que vous êtes Kyo Soma ?"

"Effec…tivement" répond le roux en se tournant vers Kisaki l'air interrogateur

Kisaki avait la tête baisé, le rouge aux joues

"Ne vous m'éprenez pas sur mon compte…Je suis un ami de Kisaki, d'ailleurs il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… vous savez, vous êtes un vrai rayon de soleil dans sa vie"

"Ah……et puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire ?"

"Euh…J'aimerai vous dire, mais je pense que c'est à Kisaki de vous en parler,"répond l'homme en se tournant vers son neveu

Celui-ci a toujours la tête basse, Kyo le regarde intrigué, tout ceci ne lui semble pas clair

"Bien ! Je vais vous laissez" dit Hisoka, nous nous reverrons plus tard Kisaki…"Quant à vous Kyo, à bientôt !…"

L'homme au costume trois pièce plonge son regard bleuté dans celui carmin du chat, ils se fixent pendant un moment, un sourire narquois se dessine sur le visage de l'oncle de Kisaki…Kyo ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il commence déjà ne pas aimer ce type…

"Je vais te raccompagner" intervient Kisaki

Le jeune homme aux mèches brunes suivit Hisoka en direction de la porte d'entrée, sous l'œil suspicieux de Kyo. Arrivé dans le vestibule, Kisaki ouvre le porte et sort en compagnie de son oncle, le chat s'avance vers une fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur et jette un petit coup d'œil, les deux hommes continuent de parler, puis à un moment, Hisoka sort de la poche intérieur de sa veste une enveloppe qu'il tend à Kisaki. Les yeux de Kyo s'agrandit… ce Hisoka n'était tout de même pas ce qu'il pensait…un client ?…Ce qui voudrait dire que Kisaki aurait recommencer ses anciennes « activés »…non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Kyo reporte à nouveau son regarde sur cet homme, il s'étonne en voyant son regard, un regard tendre, doux, presque amoureux……

Puis le chat s'arrête d'observer dehors, s'appuie contre un mur et crois les bras, attendant Kisaki pour plus d'explication lorsque l'androgyne refait son apparition, étrangement un sourire aux lèvres, tenant fermement l'enveloppe dans ses mains, Kyo le regarde d'un œil, mais sa vue est plus concentrée sur cette enveloppe :

"Hisoka Hanamichi……ton oncle ou un client ?"

Kisaki ayant à peine fermer la porte, se raidi sur place, la remarque de Kyo lui fait mal au cœur, il savait qu'il allait réagir comme ça, au quart de tour.

"Désoler…"

"Kyo… tu ne pense tout de même pas que j'ai recommencé ?" dit Kisaki en s'avançant vers l'homme accoudé au mur

"…Non… enfin…je l'espère pas"

"Je t'aime Kyo, et je t'ai promis de laisser tout ça de coté…après tout, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je ne serai pas le Kisaki de maintenant, heureux dans la vie, comme en amour…Alors s'il te plait ne te méprends pas, tu me fais mal en disant ça"

Kisaki a la tête de nouveau baissé, blesser au fond de lui, Kyo ne le quitte pas des yeux, il est désoler, mais ses doutes ne l'ont pas quittés

"Je peux tout de même savoir qui est ce HisoKA, et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?"

"…"

"Kisaki !" S'énerve Kyo,… "tu ne veux pas me répondre et tu t'étonne que je pense que ce mec est quelqu'un qui veut te mettre dans son lit, si ça n'a pas été déjà fait…"

Kisaki lève son regard sur Kyo, il fixe pendant un long instant, énervé et déçu

"Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareils, tu n'as même pas confiance en moi ?" Demande Kisaki agacé

"Alors répond…"

"Suis-moi, je préfère que l'on en parle assis…"

Kyo ne dit rien et suivit son amant dans le salon, où ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé, cote à cote, Kisaki en profite pour poser l'enveloppe sur la table basse devant eux. Kyo sentit la colère qui lui monte petit à petit… il doute, et s'est toujours mauvais signe quand Kisaki dure en longueur pour lui annoncer quelque chose

"Hisoka-san…" commence-t-il" n'est pas réellement mon oncle…c'est un ami à mon père. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil et d'attentionné, il joue les père de substitution pour moi…La maison, c'est lui qui me l'a acheté, ainsi que les meubles, et de temps à autre il vient pour ne donner de l'argent…"

"Il t'entretient…" finit par dire Kyo irrité

"Kyo-chan !… tu parle de Hisoka comme si c'était un client…" dit Kisaki attristé, on dirait que tu ne me crois pas…

Kyo sentant bien qu'il est allé un peu trop loin, s'approche de Kisaki et le prend dans ses bras

"Désoler mon amour, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je le sens pas ton oncle, j'ai comme la sensation qu'il fait toute ses bonnes actions pour pouvoir te mettre dans son lit…"

"Oncle Hisoka ? Me mettre dans son lit ? T'exagère là…" dit Kisaki embarrassé

"Non, je suis sérieux"

"T'as réussi à décerner tout ça en un seul coup d'œil… ?"

"Hum…T'aurais du vois la façon dont il te regardait tout à l'heure, un regard mielleux, attendrissant, du genre : « A bientôt mon amour…Je t'aime »…énervant !"

Kisaki s'empourpre à la réflexion de son amant puis il fait un petit rire soudain

"Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, Kyo-chan ?"

"Non pas du tout……Bien sure que oui que je suis jaloux, un beau mec débarque dans la maison de mon petit ami et je devrais rester de marbre…C'est mal me connaître" répond Kyo en dégageant les cheveux qui recouvre le cou de Kisaki avant d'y donner un baiser

L'homme aux yeux émeraude sourit à cette attention, mais son sourire disparut soudain

"Kyo…Je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi Hisoka est venu…"

"Je t'écoute"

"Il…Il veut que j'aille revoir mon père"

"Quoi ?…Je…Répète… j'ai mal entendu"

Kisaki s'est défait de l'étreinte, il regarde Kyo dans les yeux

"Mon oncle veut que j'aille revoir mon père pour…lui pardonner"

Kyo crut que le temps s'est arrêté autour de lui, les yeux grand ouvert, il fixe Kisaki surpris et perplexe

"Je le savais bien que je devais me méfier de ce type, je me demandais pourquoi, là voilà ma réponse, dit Kyo en faisant un soupir"

"Non tu te trompe…"

"Je me trompe ? Attends Kisaki… je ne vais quand même pas te remémorer ce que t'a fait ton père…il t'a battu à mort, ta virer de chez lu comme une vieille chaussette, t'a régné, été à deux doigt de te violer et ce HisoKA veut que tu lui pardonne ? …Mais où vas le monde…"

"Je…je ne sais pas"

"Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller le voir…même si c'est ton père, il a voulut effacer ton existence de sa vie, parce que MONsieur avait honte d'avoir un homo dans sa famille, et toi aussi t'a fait de même, alors…"

Kyo se frappe les mains comme pour se dépoussiérer

"…je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais le voir…rassure moi, tu ne compte pas y aller …"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas, Hisoka vient juste de me l'annoncer…"

Kyo s'est levé entre temps, il jette un regarde mauvais sur son petit ami qui a la tête baissé, réfléchissant. Il ne comprends pas l'attitude de Kisaki, pourtant la réponse est évidente, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher de 12h à 14h…

"Je sais que ma réponse t'énerve Kyo, je le sens bien" dit Kisaki le regard orienté vers le sol

"Ca…"

"Mais c'est mon père, et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier"

"Lui, il t'a bien oublier pendant toute ces années"

"……oui, mais…"

"Mais quoi ? L'interrompt le chat en rehaussant le ton, arrête de justifier ta pensée, si tu veux y aller, sache que je ferai tout pour t'en empêcher, car je…je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu souffrira inutilement en allant le voir"

"Peut être"

"J'en suis sur…Tu sais moi aussi, je suis en guerre avec mon père… il me rend responsable de la mort de ma mère"

Le ton de chat s'est adouci, et une certaine tristesse est même perceptible, ce qui n'échappe à Kisaki qui a relevé à sa vue

"Tu vois, si mon père me demande un jour de lui pardonner, je pense que je le ferai pas"

"Oui, mais tu ne sais pas, peut être que tu le feras car après tout ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère est morte, et qui sait, ton père se rendra bien compte un jour…"

"Ca fait longtemps, il aurait déjà pu s'en rendre compte, depuis que je suis petit, il me le répète sans cesse, que tout est de ma faute et que je mérite…d'être enfermé"

Kisaki lève un sourcil d'interrogation

"Enfermé ? Tu étais enfermé quand tu étais petit ?"

"Hein ?…Non, laisse tomber…"

Kyo dévie son regard, il ne sent pas encore prêt à dévoiler cette histoire d'enfermer à son petit ami, il faut dire que ce sujet à fait beaucoup de remoud au sein du clan Soma, et que sa liberté peut être reprise à tout moment, encore aujourd'hui.

"Kyo-chan, tu me cache quelque chose ?" Demande Kisaki, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard

"Non, je ne te cache rien "mentit le chat " et puis, ne changeons pas de sujet"

"Je crois que nous avons plus rien à dire, il fallait juste que je te mette au courant, c'est tout…"

Kyo l'observe pendant un moment, toute cette histoire concernant le père de Kisaki l'a quelque peu mis en rogne, ça le gêne plus qu'autre chose que ce « vieux » revienne maintenant pour s'excuser, comment pouvait il même faire reparler de lui après tout ce qu'il avait à son fils, « il veut sûrement mourir la conscience tranquille » pense immédiatement le chat « Quel lâche ! »

"Kyo…"

"Oui, mon amour ?" dit le chat en allant se rasseoir au prêt de son aimé

"Je peux te poser une question"

"Bien sure, je t'écoute…"

"…Est-ce que tu m'aime ?"

Kyo écarquille les yeux de surprise, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça…

"Oui, bien sur qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là" répond Kyo en serrant Kisaki dans ses bras

"…Je…En faite c'est Hisoka-san qui m'a fait la remarque…"

_Encore celui là…_

"…Il m'a demandé si tu étais sérieux dans notre histoire, évidemment je lui dis que oui, et que tu fais même la démarche au prêt de ta famille pour leur parler de moi"

"Effectivement…mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir"

"Et bien…Hisoka m'a demandé à quel point était ton amour pour moi, je n'ai pas saisi sa question, et il a reformulé : est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit « je t'aime »…Je suis rester silencieux pendant un moment, et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne l'avais jamais dit…"

_Décidément, je le savais que ce type était un oiseau de mauvais augure…_

"…"

Kyo savait bien qu'un jour Kisaki allait s'en rendre compte, mais il ne savait pas quand, et comment il allait se justifier. Il aime Kisaki, plus que tout, juste 3 petits mots et pourtant si dure à dire…Le chat reste muet, ne sachant quoi dire. Face au silence de son amant, Kisaki se sent terriblement blessé : Kyo ne l'a jamais aimé comme lui l'aimé

"Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu ne m'a jamais aimé…"

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…essaye de me comprendre…"

"Les mots ont une telle importance pour toi, ou plutôt tu dis « je t'aime » au gens qui compte réellement à ton égard" dit Kisaki d'un ton remonté

"C'est pas ça…enfin, si…" balbutie Soma

"Toi même tu ne sais pas…vas-y…dis le moi en me regardant…dis moi que tu m'aime"

"Je…je…tiens à toi"

"T'arrive même pas à le dire…encore une fois, je me suis fait utiliser comme un vulgaire objet"

"Tu te trompe" se justifie Kyo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kisaki

D'un revers de la main, l'homme aux yeux vert repousse cette main qui ose venir se poser sur son épaule. Kyo a maintenant le regard perdu et humidifié, des larmes ne coulent pas encore, mais elles peuvent le faire d'un moment à l'autre.

"Vas-t-en Kyo-chan…"

"Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire partir alors que je viens à peine d'arriver, àa fait 5 jours que l'on s'est pas vus ?"

"Vas-t-en…" répond Kisaki calmement

"…Kisaki…mon amour…mon ange…"supplie le chat dans une dernière tentative

Quand j'aurai levé la tête, je ne veux plus te voir dans mon salon, assis sur ce canapé…j'ai eu ma dose de souffrance pour cette après-midi, j'en peux plus

Coup de poignard dans le cœur de Kyo, voir Kisaki dans cet état, l'attriste profondément mais savoir qu'il en est l'une des cause de réduit presque à néant…Il doit sortir, pour Kisaki et pour lui même, mais il ne veut pas

"Kisaki…je ne partirai pas"

"Tu t'en ira…sinon, j'appele la police"

"Quoi ?"

"VAS-T EN !"

Il regarde une dernière fois son aimé, puis il se lève du canapé, et s'avance vers la porte d'entrée, arrivé à cette porte, il s'arrête, fixe une dernière fois son amant, qui a la tête toujours baissé, il pouvait voir aussi que celui-ci tremblait…Une seule idée traverse l'esprit de Kyo en le voyant : courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il aime plus que tout au monde…Mais, il ne fait rien de ça, il s'en va doucement, sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux, qui se sont à mise à rouler le long de ses joues entre-temps……

''-''-''-''

La lune brille de toute sa splendeur dans le ciel dégagé, la nuit est tombé assez vite, et la température est quelque peu tombé. A en juger par la hauteur de la lune dans le ciel, on peut dire qu'il était dans les alentours de 23h passé. Alors que beaucoup de gens dorment à cet heure pour se mettre en forme pour la journée du lendemain, deux autres marchent encore dans les allées du manoir Soma, ces deux autres ne sont qu'autre que Momiji et Tsusuki

"T'étais vraiment obliger de m'appeler à cette heure pour te confesser ?"

"Ce n'est pas pour me confesser, mais pour te parler"

C'est la MEME chose pour moi Momiji… il est 23h passé, je suis fatiguée, j'ai eu une journée fatigante…et quant je dis fatigante, crois moi tu ne peux pas même pas t'imaginer… entre Akito, le problème de Yuki et Kagura, les autres problèmes des Soma et le travail… Kami-sama, je m'en sors plus…Et maintenant toi qui veux te confesser, je me demande si je ne vais décédé ce soir…, dit Tsusuki en faisant un grand soupir

"Je ne veux pas me confesser, je veux te parler…"

"Vas-y je t'écoute, puisque je suis là, à marcher dehors dans le froid avec toi…brrrr" tremblote Tsusuki

"…Hum…Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de te voir, mais à chaque fois tu es occupé ou tu travail"

"C'est ça être la fiancée du chef famille…quoique le chef en lui même, il fait pas grand chose"

"Donc, les seuls moment où tu es libre, c'est le soir…"

"Je vois je vois…Oh ! Tu veux me parler de tes fiançailles ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que l'on en avait plus parler…"

"Non pas vraiment…" dit le lapin en baisant la tête

Tsusuki le fixe un moment, s'énerve d'un coup

"Mais de quoi tu veux me parler à la fin ! DIS MOI !"

Momiji s'arrête de marcher et regarde avec un grand yeux sa cousine, il avait oublié qu'une Tsusuki fatigué, était une Tsusuki irritable…

"Désoler" dit la femme

"Je vais y aller droit au but, ça concerne Ritsu, je me fais du souci pour lui"

"Ah bon ? Pourtant, quand je l'ai vu récemment, il allait bien…, songe Tsusuki, il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Et bien… tu sais que Ritsu a des sentiments pour moi, et je sais que cette histoire de fiançailles la troublé"

"Troublé ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?"

"Ca l'a gêné… tu ferais quoi toi si t'apprenais que celui que tu aime ce fiances avec quelque d'autre"

"Ah oui là…je sais pas…"

"Ben voilà…de plus, je t'avouerai qu'au début je voulais me fiancer avec Kisa, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'est plus de l'amitié, enfin, un sentiments de protection que j'ai à son égard"

"Et puis il y a Hiro… ne me dit pas que t'étais pas au courant. Lui aussi il projetait de se fiancer avec Kisa, même de la demander en mariage"

"C'est étrange, je n'ai pas eu cette version là, je pensais qu'il était déjà fiancer" dit Momiji songeur

"Euh…enfin…Kisa ne veut pas se marier avec lui, elle…"

"Elle ?"

Tsusuki reste silencieuse, elle regarde dans le vide, elle fait mine de réfléchir puis elle se tourne sur son cousin le lapin

"Rien !" Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

_C'est à Kisa de le dire, pas à moi…_

"Finit tes phrases Tsusuki-chan"

"Et toi finit ton discourt… je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici, dans le froid de la nuit, à 23h, après…"

"Okai ! Okai !" Capitule Momiji "ne voulant pas entendre Tsusuki répétait sa journée"

"Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais à t'entendre on dirait que ton problème c'est Ritsu, en clair : il te plait"

Une jolie couleur coquelicot vient recouvrir les joues blanche du lapin, Tsusuki le regarde en levant un sourcil interrogateur, elle a tapé juste sans le savoir. Un grand sourire ironique vient s'afficher sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle s'arrête de marcher et fait face a Momiji

"Nooooon ! C'est ça ! Tu aime Ritsu ?"

"Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…enfin…on peut dire que ses avances me rendent plus indifférent" répond le lapin en tournant les yeux

"Kami-sama ! J'ai bien fait de sortir ce soir !"

"Si tu le dis… Mais Ritsu ne m'intéresse pas au point de me fiancer avec lui, et puis je ne sais pas…Ca fait bizarre"

"Quoi ? Ritsu et toi ou que deux hommes sortent ensemble ?…Moi je trouve que vous serez super mignon ensemble" dit la chef avec un grand sourire niais

"Tu parle comme si on était des adolescents"

"T'en es bien rester un dans ta tête…Momiji : un charmant jeune homme des plus gentlemen, avec à son actif, patron d'un grande entreprise et qui pourtant est resté mentalement enfantin…c'est triste…Ah ! Ah ! Ah !"

Momiji foudroie du regard Tsusuki, qui rigole joyeusement de sa constatation. Lorsque soudain, elle met fin à ses rires et regarde vers une direction, son expression change du tout au tout, Momiji intrigué, regarde à son tour et là quel n'est pas leur surprise de voir, marcher dans les allés du domaines, Tohru en compagnie de Kureno qui se dirigent vers la sortie du manoir

Tsusuki, ne disant rien à Momiji, et se précipite en courant vers le couple.

"Tohru ! Kureno !" Crie la jeune femme en les interpellant

A l'entente de leur noms, le couple s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers la chef de famille qui arrive vers eux, en courant. Une fois arriver, Tsusuki les regarde intensément, une expression d'incompréhension et d'étonnement se lit sur son visage, elle reprends en même temps son souffle. Les deux autres aussi la fixent avec surprise, ils n'auront jamais pensés tombé sur Tsusuki en pleine nuit, ils sont vite rejoins par Momiji

"Tohru-san ?…Tohru-san !" Finit pas articuler Tsusuki encore perdu

"Tsu...Tsusuki-san ?" répond Tohru

"Que faites vous ici?" Demande la jeune femme aux long cheveux argenté" ça fait plus de deux semaines que je vous attends, en particulier toi Tohru…Hatori m'a expliqué que vous étiez encore en station thermal, et que vous avez rallongé votre séjour, est-ce que c'est le message que j'ai retransmis à Hatori vous disant de revenir au plus vite qui vous a fait peur ?"

"Non" intervient Kureno" Tohru ne sentait vraiment pas bien, elle a du rester au lit pendant ces semaines là, excuse nous, Tsusuki-san"

Tsusuki jette un œil vers Momiji qui affiche un grand sourire en direction de Tohru, heureux de la voir celle-ci lui rend

"Tohru, j'aimerai beaucoup te parler"

"Maintenant ?" Demande la jeune femme

"Oui, je pense que tu reviens de station thermal, mais il faut que je te parle, j'en ai besoin"

"Oui bien sure, bien sur Tsusuki-san"

Momiji comprend qu'il faut laisser les deux femmes seules, il s'avance vers Kureno et le prend par le bras

"Alors Kureno, ce voyage comment…"

Le lapin et le coq s'éloignent, laissant enfin Tsusuki face à Tohru. La fiancé prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer

"Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins…pendant ton absence, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, et toute ses choses concerne ton enfant…"

"…"

"J'ai parlé à Yuki, et il m'a dit que vous aviez eu une liaison, enfin, vous avez pas passé le stade du « lit »"

Le ton de Tsusuki se fait doux et reposant, elle ne veut pas s'énerver, comme elle l'avait fait avec Yuki au contraire, elle veux comprendre sans pour autant s'emporter

"Il a raison" dit Tohru embarrassé et déviant le regard, tu peux le croire

"Hum…mais vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ?"

"Non, jamais…on a failli plusieurs fois…on commençait mais on allait jamais plus loin" avoue Tohru en baissant la tête gêné par ses déclarations

"…Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me mentiras…mais, il est de qui cet enfant, si il n'est pas de Yuki, ni de Kureno ?"

Les yeux de Tohru s'élargirent d'un coup

"Co…comment…tu sais que l'enfant n'est pas de Kureno…"

Tsusuki regarde surprise Tohru, et se gratte un peu la tête

"J'ai lu une lettre…une lettre écrite par toi"

"Une lettre ? Explique toi Tsusuki, je ne comprends pas"

"Quoi ? tu ne vois pas ? Je suis allé chez toi peu après que tu t'en aille, j'étais en compagnie d'Haru, on voulait te voir simplement, enfin moi surtout…Puis Haru m'a mis courant que tu étais enceinte, je peux te dire que j'en suis tombé dénues. Ensuite on arrivait chez toi, la porte était ouverte, on est rentrés, t'étais pas là, et on a vus cette lettre, écrite par toi qui disait en gros : que Kureno n'est pas le père mais que c'est Yuki"

"Alors là, Tohru n'en crois pas ses oreilles, impossible de décrire son expression, incompréhension, perplexité, etc…Une chose est sur dans la tête de la jeune femme enceinte, elle n'a jamais rédigé un telle courrier"

"Je…je ne comprends pas…je n'ai…je n'ai jamais écrit de lettre avant de partir"

"Tu en sure ? C'était ton écriture, et chez toi ?"

"Ce n'est pas possible…a qui était destiné cette lettre ?" demande Tohru en levant son regard sur Tsusuki

"Pour Yuki…Euh…Tohru-san…j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

"Tsusuki-san, je peux te le promette, je n'ai jamais écrit de courrier en plus à l'intention de Yuki… cet enfant n'est pas de lui, ni de Kureno, et puis…pourquoi aurais-je écrit un courrier alors que je vois Yuki pratiquement tous les jours…"

"Attends, attends, attends…, dit Tsusuki qui remet ses idées en place, je ne comprenant pas bien la situation,…tu as bien eu une relation avec Yuki, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui…"

"Mais l'enfant n'est pas de lui ?"

"Oui…"

"Ni, de Kureno ?"

"Effectivement"

"Donc, si je conclu bien, quelqu'un au sein de la famille ou ailleurs, t'en voudrai et aurais écrit cette à ta place…Mais pourquoi ?"

Tohru, elle ne sait pas, Tsusuki la fixe, elle sait que Tohru n'est pas une personne qui ment au contraire on peut lui faire confiance.

"De plus" ajoute Tsusuki "si quelqu'un t'en veut, la personne est forcément au courant de l'histoire que tu as eu avec Yuki"

"Je ne sais pas…dis moi Tsusuki…Kagura ? Elle est au courant ?"

L chef de famille observe Tohru, un regard triste se lit dans ses yeux, la jeune femme comprends aussitôt

"Malheureusement oui…"

Tohru, baisse de nouveau son regard, elle se sent triste et une certaine peur l'envahit. Elle aurait voulu que le jour ne se lève pas, car, maintenant qu'elle est revenu, elle va devoir affronter les autres, leur regards, pour certains leur dédains, leur colère ou leur pitié…elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas rentré, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, que cette histoire d'enfant prennent autant d'importance. Tsusuki s'avance vers elle, et la prend par son épaule, l'amenant avec elle, dans un silence religieux.

**A suivre-**

* * *

'''1''' : Pour la bonne cause ?…J'espère que vous avez compris

……-silence religieux-……kami-sama ! J'en ai marre tous se mélange, et ça n'avance pas comme je veux, il y a des scènes que je veux mette que je peux pas mettre et d'autre scène où je me demande : « Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? »

Voilà, chapitre 8 clôt ! Quand certains problèmes s'atténue pour certains, ça commence pour d'autre…

Je suis heureuse, j'ai enfin pu remettre Kisaki ! yeaaah, il m'a trooooop manqué, mais quand je le remet il faut qu'il est des problème avec Kyo, arg ! Et ce Hisoka qui se ramène, au début il devait pas être là, je l'ai mis pour mettre un peu de piment et…je crois que j'en ai un peu trop mis à mon goût

Concernant Yuki/Tohru… ma bonne conscience a pris le dessus sur moi entre temps, et finalement, Yuki n'est pas le père, mais il a quand même une « liaison »…

Voilà, kisou et au prochain chapitre…Avec un Hiro tout feu tout flamme, faut dire que j'ai oublié de le mettre celui là ;;;;


End file.
